


Midnight Hellfire

by AgentFiyeroSummers



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Fluff and Angst, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFiyeroSummers/pseuds/AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his Godmother died, the young Drew Karson is dragged from his comfortable life in California and moves to Forks. His opinion of Forks only drops as he is attacked by a certain bronze haired Vampire. At least the gorgeous teenager, Jake, who smells strongly of wet dog seems to be making his day brighter. Or he did until Jake discovers that Drew isn't exactly human, but one of the Darkest Creatures on Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Push

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Twilight.  
> Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language

To my dear Child.

I congratulate you on finding this, the chronicles of my life after I moved to that disgusting tosspot of a town mistakenly known as 'Forks'.

I am Drew Skyler Karson, son of the Sorceress Eve Karson a powerful magic-user who passed her abilities on to my half-sister Miranda. And a soul-sucking monster that lives in the blackest levels of what is commonly called Hell, he's an arsehole too.

My mother taught me a lot and gave me nearly everything in life. My father however gave me many powers, from telekinesis to a taste for bloody steak.

Did you think I was joking about the soul-sucking monster part? Yeah I wasn't.

My father was a real bona-fide DEMON.

Now normally this wouldn't have an effect on you since Demonic DNA is only good for one generation, but since when have I been normal?

Yeah well when you're me this shit happens, and since this book was enchanted to find you when your powers activated then obviously you've got my luck.

So anyway. I'm Drew Skyler Karson, this is my story

LINEBREAK

I eyed the small house with equal amounts of apprehension and disgust.

"Are you absolutely sure you had to bring me with you?" I whined out to my elder sister.

Miranda Karson just rolled her eyes and patted me on the head in a condescending way "It's your house" she reminded me "I wasn't moving here alone".

I glared at her my hand coming up to brush through my thick curls "So why are we moving here in the first place?" I snapped out annoyed that we moved almost entirely across the country for this dump.

Miranda sighed and eyed the house with a familiar look on her face "Because after Mom died we can't afford to live in the old house on my salary and your prize money" she admitted sadly.

I pouted but reached into my pocket for the key that the lawyer had given me as I moved towards the front door.

I heard my sister locking the car door behind me and rushing after me as I climbed the wooden steps to the porch and headed towards the door.

I snorted as I saw the pattern carved into the door frame "At least I won't have to re-ward this place" I said relieved as I reached out and traced the runes hidden in the pattern.

"I'm going to have to though" Miranda muttered sulking making me smirk and shrug as I fitted the key into the lock and twisted it.

Miranda and I sighed as the key snapped with a loud 'CRACK'.

"Dork" Miranda snapped as she swatted me around the head.

I glared at her as I stepped to the side to give her room to step up to the door and focus on the keyhole.

I felt the rush of power leave her as she gestured at it. The broken key floated out of the keyhole and reattached itself to the broken piece I was holding, a second burst of power and the door lock clicked as it swung open eerily.

"I love magic" I muttered as I pushed past her into the dark dusty house.

My eyebrows rose as I looked around the house in shock "Shit" I exclaimed "At least she's got taste" I praised as I looked around the living room in appreciation.

Miranda walked past me looking around the room before looking back at me in disgust "Only you would call this tasteful" she said shaking her head.

I stuck my tongue out at her before grinning as an idea came to mind. "This is my house" I said slowly noticing the look of fearful nervousness growing on her face "Meaning" I said slowly as I walked towards my sister "I GET TO PICK MY BEDROOM!" I yelled out grinning as I darted past Miranda and up the stairs.

"I'm your older sister and you love me!" Miranda shouted as she tore up the stairs behind me.

I paused in the hallway and shot her a look "Really?" I asked her pointedly.

Miranda shrugged "Let me live in the illusion" she muttered before striding past me and throwing open one of the doors to reveal a large bedroom "I think this is the master bedroom" she told me.

I shrugged as well "Let's just look around first yeah?" I asked.

With a nod from Miranda I walked over and opened another door revealing a bedroom just as big as the one opposite it "So this is just a guest room then?" I asked Miranda slowly.

"I don't actually know where the master bedroom is" she admitted sheepishly "I've never even left California".

I rolled my eyes at her and spotted a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway "I think that might be it" I said eagerly as I rushed towards them.

I hesitated in front of the doors and cracked my neck and cleared my throat before gripping the door handles and throwing them open dramatically.

I stepped into the room looking around impressed "Actually this is nice" I admitted eyeing the large bed happily.

Miranda stepped in beside me "Too dark for me" she said softly "You can have it" she decided.

I turned and raised my eyebrow at her "My house" I declared stubbornly "I can have it if I want to have it".

Miranda shrugged at me then patted me again making me squawk and jump back from her my hands already smoothing down my curls "Whatever you say big guy" she said smugly making me glare at her.

"Let's head down and start moving in first" she said making me nod.

"Then we can eat" I announced already moving towards the staircase.

"You just ate breakfast three hours ago" Miranda pointed out shaking her head.

"I know!" I exclaimed "Three hours without food!"

Miranda snorted as I let the way out of the house "You had that burger on the way here" she pointed out.

"Snack" I argued back as she walked past me to unlock the car popping the boot as she did so.

Miranda rolled her eyes at me as she reached into the jeep's boot and pulled out a large suitcase and chucked it at me.

Catching it easily I sent her an innocent look "What?" I asked sweetly.

Miranda shook her head with a grimace "Do I have to remind you that your father is an inhabitant of the darkest levels of Hell?" she asked amused "You can't pull of the whole 'I'm innocent look at my innocent face' routine at all".

I beamed at her "You say the nicest things" I said happily "How about my 'I'm going to tear you apart and eat your spleen' face?" I asked as I shifted my face into one of hatred and anger I usually reserve for people I'm going to kill and people who burp.

Miranda just shuddered as she looked at me "Your eyes are glowing" she pointed out making me grin.

"I know" I admitted "It really makes it work doesn't it? And the best thing is people don't know it's not natural because they can't prove its glowing" I said smugly.

Miranda looked at me with an annoyed expression making me shrug "Just give me more suitcases" I cut her off before her lecture could begin.

LINEBREAK

"Can you get the door?" I shouted out to Miranda as I heard a car approaching the house.

Miranda stuck her head through the archway to the kitchen "Why?" she asked confused.

I raised my eyebrow at her as the sound of a car pulling up to the house reached her ears making her sigh "Right, enhanced hearing" she muttered.

I rolled my eyes as she walked past the couch towards the entry hall "How can you always forget that?" I asked her as I looked back down at my laptop eyeing the website for Forks High School with distaste.

I heard Miranda pause in the entry hall and start shifting some of the unpacked boxes around as the car doors opened and closed and footsteps approached the house.

"Behave" Miranda hissed to me making me pull the finger back at her over my shoulder as I scrolled through the website.

I listened carefully as I heard her talking to the men at the front door before she invited them in.

I scowled as I looked at the small list of clubs "These 'tards don't have any other sport beside football and hockey!" I exclaimed as I heard Miranda lead our guests into the room "How am I going to burn off energy when I had no challenges?"

"Like you got a challenge in San Francisco" Miranda pointed out as she walked around the couch "Just call them".

I looked up to glare at her ignoring the men in looking at me "I don't see why I can't just get home-schooled" I argued "I was home-schooled before we moved to 'Cisco" I reminded her not looking forward to spending time around other teens.

"Yeah well I'm not wasting my time looking after you, besides I want you to graduate from an actual school" Miranda snapped at me making me roll my eyebrows.

I sighed and clicked the email option and started writing up the email application for the high-school.

"Ma'am" one of the older men said "I am Quil Ateara, one of the Quileute Tribe's Elders" he introduced "This is Billy Black, and this is Sam Uley" he gestured at the man in the wheelchair then at the huge man who was glaring at me.

I raised my eyebrow at me and smirked allowing a sharp canine to show beneath my lip making the man sneer at me.

I ignored Miranda as she glanced between us then turned to Quil "My name is Miranda, and this is my younger brother Drew" she introduced.

"So why did Aunt Hope leave the house to you?" Sam asked rudely earning glares from the other two Quileutes.

"She didn't" Miranda said bluntly "It's his" she pointed out nodding her head towards me.

"Please tell me that 'Aunt' is an honorific" I asked coldly eyeing Sam "The thought that I might be related to you even distantly is rather sickening".

Sam glared at me "It's honorific" Billy interrupted before Sam could speak "We weren't aware she even had family, she never spoke about you two".

I shrugged "I was her only living family that I'm aware of" I admitted "She was my half-sister".

Sam snorted "Aunt Hope was in her eighties" he pointed out with a smirk "And how old are you kid? Your mother must be pretty easy".

Miranda leapt to her feet from where she had just sat down as I glared darkly at Sam shifting onto the face I had spoken of earlier smirking when he paled.

"I think you'll find" I snarled out "That insulting me or mine is only going to end badly for you".

Sam sneered again "You're not welcome here white-boy" he snapped "This is Quileute land, you don't belong here".

"On that note I think you'll find yourself more at home in the kennel" Miranda said darkly "Now get out of our home".

Sam opened his mouth but a hand on his arm from Billy shut him up and he glared at us one more time before storming from the room slamming the door behind him.

"If our property becomes damaged in any way we will be assuming that Mr Uley is behind it and react accordingly" Miranda said darkly.

Billy sighed as Quil winced "We will spread the word of his unacceptable behaviour" Quil said softly "His attitude is in no way representative of the Tribe's opinions".

I eyed the man sensing nothing but honesty and embarrassment from him, a glance at Miranda showed she saw the same as she nodded with a small smile.

"It's okay" she said slowly "We understand" she said looking at me with a pointed look.

I stared back at her stubbornly as Quil stood slowly as he pulled some papers from his jacket pocket "We only stopped by to greet you" he explained "And to drop off these papers to help you find your way around the Reserve".

I smirked as my sister broke the eye contact to smile at the old man again as she stood to lead them out of the house while I quickly returned to the email and finished it off and typed it out attaching my papers to it.

"Did you have to be such a dickhead?" Miranda snapped as she returned to the room.

I paused and looked up at her with a dark glare "I wasn't going to let that fucking mutt walk all over me in my own home" I snarled out angrily.

Miranda exhaled deeply as she visually tried to keep her temper down "I don't care! As far as they know we are just normal people!" she snapped again.

I snorted and raised my eyebrow at her "Says the one whose power was making her eyes glow and also told Uley to go to the kennel" I reminded her making her wince.

"Just sent the bloody email" she muttered before storming from the room.

I rolled my eyes checking over the email before sending it with a grumble.

I switched the laptop off and moved it to the coffee table standing slowly and checked to see if the windows and doors were locked before I finally slipped upstairs quietly.

"I hate high-school" I muttered to myself as I moved towards my room walking past my sister's closed bedroom door.

"I hope you suffer!" Miranda's voice shouted through her door.

I paused and smirked looking at the door "It won't be me who suffers" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

I eyed the brick building in front of me in shock.

THIS was a school? It looks like shit!

I sighed and shoved open the door of the jeep ignoring my sister's smirk as I dropped out of the car swinging my bag onto my back.

Noticing everyone staring at me I turned back to Miranda and pouted "This school doesn't even have a fencing club" I said trying to look wounded.

Miranda's smirk grew as she shrugged at me "What a shame" she said unrepentantly before she leaned forward and slammed the door shut in my face before driving off quickly.

I glared after her and sighed before turning around. I walked towards the building I recognised as the office, from when I came in on Saturday to finalize my application.

Entering the office I didn't even hesitate as I walked straight to the Secretary Mrs Cope's desk and waited for her to look up and see me.

"Oh Mr Karson" she exclaimed with a jump as she looked up and saw me standing there "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in" she apologized as she started looking through some papers on the side of her desk "Here you go" she said handing a small selection of papers to me and pointing to the top one "Get your teachers to sign these and bring it back to me after school please" she instructed.

I forced a small smile on my face already hating today "Of course Mrs Cope, have a nice day" I said politely before I turned and stepped through the door connecting the office to the rest of the school.

I was instantly overwhelmed by the sound of hundreds of teenagers talking loudly making me wince. Cracking my neck I mentally cursed my enhanced senses as I moved through all the students towards where my locker was supposed to be.

As I finally reached my locker I froze as a strange smell reached my nose, sniffing subtly as I pulled open my locker I grimaced at the bleach-like scent.

I shoved some of my books into my locker and sighed in relief as the school bell rang signalling it was time for class. Checking the map and my timetable again I started to walk ignoring all the whispers and stares.

English was an easy class, when the teacher Mr Mason tried to get me to introduce myself to the class I just stared him down and reminded him that he had just said my name loudly.

Apparently that was a bad idea, because he made me take a seat next to this happy short girl who smelt of bleach. The good thing about that class was that I found the person whose locker was by mine.

I was proven wrong when as I was leaving the class I was stopped by a tall blonde who suddenly appeared in front of me and glared. I raised my eyebrow as the short girl brushed past me to give him a hug.

As he glared at me I could feel some type of power brushing up against my mind making me tighten my mental shields.

Finally the pale teenager stepped to the side allowing me to go past as I began to walk to my next class, not that I was eager to go, I didn't know anyone who actually liked Government.

By the time I reached the classroom word had gone around about the standoff I had just had, something that made me smirk as I walked past some girls talking about it. That wasn't a standoff that was me being a dickhead, I wasn't going to step to the side for someone who stepped in front of me on purpose like that, people might think I'm weak.

EW weakness.

Thankfully the Government teacher Mr Jefferson, an ironic name really for the Government teacher, didn't make me introduce myself just sent me to sit down in a free chair.

Unfortunately for me the only open seats were next to a plain looking brown-haired girl who looked nervous when I sat down. This is how people should treat me, with fear.

I missed my old high school, no-one messed with me there.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket and snuck a look at it. "Started a revolution yet?" Miranda's text asked.

Amused I sent back "I'm pretty sure I just dealt with one of the 'big guys' here actually" thinking back to the blonde from before.

"Lovely, you don't waste any time do you?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

"Nope, quick question, what kind of people smell like bleach?" I texted her curiously as a teen entered the classroom bringing with him the odour of bleach.

I smirked at the guy as he sat next to me glaring.

"Nerds and people with problems" Miranda replied "Or if they are pale with gold or red eyes then they are vampires, I'm not sure what's worse" a second text came through.

A single glance told me that this guy had golden eyes making my smirk grow, I recalled the other two from before having golden eyes and realised this must be a Coven.

I kinda hated that I was feeling excited about meeting a vampire, having only read about them before. We tend to stay away from each other.

"I just stared down a vampire and won..." I texted to Miranda.

I froze as I felt a light brush against my mind, the probe going straight into my shields and bouncing off. I turned to glare at the vampire noticing his wide eyes.

As my glare darkened I threw my mind at his, startling him and making him wince as I attempted to break through shields that weren't even there.

Casually brushing off his panicked defending mental attacks I dove deeper into his mind digging through it till I found the information I wanted.

Raising my eyebrow at him I called upon my magic and pushed it through my mind into his.

The moment my magic touched his mind the vampire, Edward, froze his eyes widening even more.

"Murocitnac miate aitnelitsep" I chanted in a whisper only hearable by creatures with enhanced hearing.

His eyes widened even more and he started at me in shock. I ignored him and turned back to front as Mr Jefferson began the lesson.

So apparently there were seven vampires in Forks.

Also the blonde vampire from earlier, Jasper, is an Empath, I had no idea if I could defend against that power.

I sent a quick warning to my sister via text letting her know about the vampire problem.

Throughout the lesson I saw Edward keep shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

As soon as the lesson was over the vampire all but dragged a girl from the room.

I smirked as I walked out at a leisurely pace as I headed towards Trig which was at least something that would be entertaining at this school, hopefully.

As I entered the class I realized that I had yet to be approached by any of the school gossips, as I looked around the room I noticed that this was the worst time to have that thought as everyone was looking at me eagerly.

"And you are?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"Drew Karson" I said slowly knowing he had received a message about me joining his class.

Mr Varner looked at me in disgust "Answer that" he demanded pointing at the question on the board.

Rolling my eyes I turned to the board and read over the question. I grabbed the whiteboard marker from his desk and stepped forward and answered it easily.

Turning back to him I raised my eyebrow smirking as the class snickered at him. I watched his face turning red "You're cheating!" he declared.

I raised my eyebrow at him deciding to give the gossips something to talk about.

"Actually I was part of the team that won the 'California State Advanced Mathematics Competition' so I'm not cheating, just naturally talented" I answered coldly.

Varner glared at him "Rubbish!" he exclaimed.

I shrugged "Google it" I said bluntly "Shall I continue standing here or can I take a seat?" I asked annoyed.

Varner went redder and his glare deepened "Sit!" he snapped waving his hand towards the desks.

I rolled my eyes and quickly scanned the students, noticing the plain girl that the vampire Edward had dragged from the room.

Bella, according to Edward's memories

For a moment I considered sitting next to her to just piss off the vampires but then the girl next to her caught my eye and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

Instantly I changed my mind and decided to sit next to the girl wearing glasses instead thinking that at least she looked like she was interested in the class.

She nodded at me and smiled softly before looking back down at her book and looking away from me.

Hiding my grin at her obvious discomfort I looked around the classroom casually.

The look of anger and jealously on the brown-haired girl's face as she glared at the girl I was sitting next to made my grin slip out of my control.

"Hi, I'm Drew" I said, schooling my grin into a small charming smile.

"Angela" the girl stuttered a deep blush forming on her face.

I walked into the gym looking around curiously. Maths class may be the fun part of the day but Gym was easily the most fulfilling.

I felt myself pouting as I looked around the small room disappointed by its size and layout.

Walking towards the only adult in the room I quickly forced my face from disgust to normal as the man I assumed was Coach Clapp turned and spotted me approaching him.

"Drew Karson?" he asked before I could speak.

I barely managed to keep the scowl off my face.

Just another reason to hate Humans, they are always bloody interrupting me.

"Coach Clapp?" I asked him.

The Coach nodded slowly studying me "You know how to play dodge ball?" he asked.

I looked past him and caught the eye of Edward who was sitting next to his 'sister'.

Turning back to the Coach I grinned at him "I'm a little rusty sir" I admitted "But I'm sure I'll win anyway".

The Coach barked out a laugh and gestured for me to go to the locker room.

After quickly getting changed in the empty locker room I joined the rest of the class looking around eagerly until my eyes locked onto the golden glaring eyes of Edward.

I smirked as I noticed his eye was twitched realising my spell was working perfectly on him.

My smirk grew as the teams where drawn and I ended up on the other team to the vampires.

As the game started I made sure that I didn't use any other abilities beyond my natural ones, all it would take was one too-fast dodge and people could get suspicious.

It didn't take long before I noticed the vampires were shooting me nervous looks.

Deciding to make my move I darted forward snatching a ball from the air and spun throwing the ball powerfully.

Having abused the fact that Alice, the shorter vampire couldn't use her gift of foresight on me, my throw spiralled in perfectly striking her in the stomach knocking her back.

I returned her surprised look with a blank one before I was forced to dodge a ball thrown by Edward.

Looking around I was slightly shocked to find that it was down to Edward and I.

Meeting each other's eyes again I stood fast as he sent a mental probe crashing at me as he threw another ball.

Deflecting his probe I rolled under his shot and picked up one of the balls on my side of the court. Noticing he didn't have any balls to use I grinned at him.

I started whistling cheerfully making Edward's eyes widen as he suddenly linked the song to me.

"The downfall with some great songs is that they can really get stuck in people's heads" I said cryptically confirming that I was responsible for the song that had been repeating in his head overlapping any thoughts he might have been able to hear.

I drew my arm back and heaved the ball forward.

Edward was too shocked by my words to move, meaning that all the watching students got an amazing view of Edward Cullen getting a dodge ball to the face.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, perhaps I shouldn't have hit Edward in the face, now I had fans.

Forcing a sneer back as it threatened to rise I resigned myself to putting up with annoying teenagers congratulating me.

Ignoring the fact that I was a teenager myself of course, I'm also a half-demon, I'd like to see them beat that.

"Uh no sorry, I've got to go to my locker" I lied quickly as one of the boys Erin or something invited me to join his table for lunch "I want to walk around the school for a bit, get to know the lay of the land and all".

Erin seemed disappointed but let it go thankfully and I split from the group and headed up the corridor to my locker as the others went to lunch.

Knowing from the memories I stole from Edward that I would have biology with him after lunch I quickly opened my locker and penned a small note to slip into his bag when there.

Pulling my mp3 from the locker I emptied my unneeded books into the locker before grabbing the leftovers from last night's dinner and shoved them into my bag slamming shut my locker and decided to take the long way to the cafeteria to give credence to my 'touring the school' excuse.

Slowly of course, I didn't want to be in a room full of sweaty loud teenagers (And five vampires) for longer than it took to eat.

Having gotten bored after taking seven and a half steps I had put my headphones in and booted up my mp3.

The music blasting in my ears was of course my excuse as to why I ignored the annoying girl talking to me until she waved her hand in my face.

I wasn't going to tell her that she just looked generally unpleasant before and I was ignoring her out of spite and a semi-true sense of superiority.

"I asked you if you wanted to come join us" the girl demanded the moment I took my headphones out.

Holding in the sigh, I stood and picked up my food following her over to her table.

I might as well get this over and done with.

"So I'm Jessica" introduced the annoying brunette "This is Mike, Eric, and Angela" she said waving her hand dismissively at the others at the table.

For a moment the fantasy of just walking away flashed through my mind, but instead I just smiled and nodded at them already having met them before, even though Angela's was the only one I remembered.

I listened with half a mind as Jessica babbled on about herself but was forced to participate in the conversation when Angela interrupted her.

"So I searched that Trigonometry competition you mentioned before" she said cutting Jessica off on her lengthy tirade on her shoes "You were actually telling the truth about winning".

I raised my eyebrow at her "And why would I lie about that?" I asked pointedly "If I was going to lie about something I would make it something cool. Like claiming to be a vampire hunter or something".

Bingo.

I watched as all the Cullens stiffened instantly. I smirked as the annoying short one, Alice, stared at me for a moment before clutching her head.

From what Edward had known it actually hurt her to read my future, I wondered how long it would take for her to learn not to.

My eyes flickered back to Jessica's who was sitting opposite me too late as she turned to see who I was looking at.

"Those are the Cullens" she said with the air of someone who enjoys to gossip.

"I know" I interrupted "I've met them before" I lied.

After all, I wasn't going to say that I used Demonic magic to reverse Edward's mental probe and used that to learn about them.

Jessica pouted like a child who had their toy taken away from them but Angela asked me a question without pause.

"So what was your old school like? From what I read it's really posh".

I allowed a fond smile to grow on my face as I thought about the Academy.

"It is" I agreed before looking around the cafeteria "Much better than this place" I said bluntly.

"Forks isn't the richest town" Mike butted in looking annoyed "We don't all have BMWs and huge mansions".

I glared at him for interrupting me "Of course we don't. But this place is still a dump" I argued.

"Anyway, it was awesome" I said looking back to Angela "I'm already missing it" I admitted "This is the first school day I've gone without stabbing someone in years".

I barely managed to hold back my laughter and keep a straight face as they all looked shocked.

"It's really a shame they don't have a fencing club in Forks" I finally finished making them all sigh in relief.

I raised my eyebrow at Angela as she glared at me, with a look on her face that told me she knew I did that on purpose.

"You were in the fencing club?" Mike asked shocked.

I nodded, enjoying the flash of emotion in his eyes, knowing that he was already jealous of me.

"I was the student captain" I corrected "I'm pretty sure that was the reason I became a Prefect actually" I threw in.

Yup, he was jealous. Oh beautiful green envy.

"You were Prefect, on the Math team and Student Captain of the Fencing club?" Jessica asked shocked.

I nodded again, loving the feeling of being praised by lesser beings.

Ones that I absolutely did not share half my DNA with.

And my sense of superiority escapes my control again. I blame my father, bloody cocky Demon.

I managed to shift my smirk into a smile as it came out as I saw the third flash of jealousy from Mike as he looked at Jessica with a betrayed look.

"I'm not sure if I should mention the Auto Club" I teased.

Yup Auto Club, my dirty little weakness. Not only could I not resist cars, but motorcycles left me weak at the knees.

And of course hot men covered in grease had nothing to do with me becoming interested in the hobby before I discovered that I actually was talented in it.

"You're too good to be true" Jessica purred at me, making me blink at her.

"I went to a posh school" I reminded her "I didn't really get a choice in being anything but".

Of course not, the moment I was named I was put down on the roll by my Demonic father who would have no problems at all hiring a hitman to kill me if I was a disappointment.

Demons suck.

Thankfully at that moment the bell rang signalling the next class.

"Do you know someone taking biology?" I asked Angela.

Angela frowned but nodded "I've got it now" she admitted.

"Great" I exclaimed with a fake smile "Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked "You were a great help in Trig".

I ignored Jessica's jealous expression and grinned at Angela when she nodded nervously "Alright I guess, Mr Banner usually assigns us seats though" she pointed out.

I grimaced "Great" I muttered "Five guesses where I'm going to have to sit then".

"Alright Mr Karson, you can sit next to Ms Swan and Mr Cullen. Ms Swan started here a couple of months ago and Mr Cullen has been helping her catch up as well".

I resisted the urge to punch the man and nodded.

"Only needed one guess" I muttered to Angela as I past her to pull a spare stool over to the end of the table.

To be annoying I beamed at Edward when he glared at me, his girlfriend quickly following his lead.

"How's your nose?" I asked him innocently.

I was rewarded by snorts of laughter from around the class as they heard my loud question.

Turning to Mr Banner when Edward just glared harder at me I caught him covering his smirk with his hand.

I resisted the urge to growl as he told us where to open our books to. This class was going to be so easy that I could fall asleep in it.

Not that I could fall asleep near a vampire.

Or Jessica, I'm not sure which is worse.

At least the vampire doesn't look like he wants to jump me.

"Mr Karson, stay behind a moment" Mr Banner called as the lesson ended.

Shoving my book into my bag I remained seated as Bella and Edward gave me a parting glare and knowing smirk respectively.

"Did you not understand the lesson?" Mr Banner asked as everyone left the room.

I shook my head "Actually it was too easy, I did that last year" I corrected.

Mr Banner blinked at me "Is there any way for me to check your old school's lesson plan for this year?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged "I think I could try emailing my old teacher" I offered, eager for harder work.

Being bored would be a good thing. Especially not for the others in the school. I tend to fall back on, baser, instincts when bored.

Baser instincts like the desire for chaos. Did I mention I hate my father?

Mr Banner nodded and dismissed me.

I hurried from the room and on the way to my last class for the day, eager to get home.

I hesitated for a brief moment as I walked into class and spotted not one but two vampires in the classroom.

"Sorry Ma'am" I apologized to the female teacher "Mr Banner held me back".

She raised her eyebrow at me "What for?" she asked slowly.

"He wanted to know if I could get hold of my old school's lesson plans since I've already done this year's plan last year" I explained to her, not exactly a lie, more of a twisting of words.

She nodded and took my form to sign and looked over her classroom.

Spotting two empty seats, one by Angela and one by the vampires I quickly spoke up before Mrs Goff could banish me to the vampire's table.

"Puedo sentarme con Angela? Somos amigos."

Mrs Goff looked startled at my faltering use of Spanish but nodded and gestured towards Angela.

Relieved I moved over to Angela and sat down next to her.

Sending her a quick smile I leaned closer to her "Thanks, I really didn't want to sit next to Edward" I explained "For some reason I think he's got a grudge against me, it's not my fault he didn't duck" I added earning a small giggle from Angela.

I ignored the twin pairs of golden eyes burning into my back as I turned to pay attention to the lesson.

Thankfully this was a class I could be challenged in, I was terrible at other languages.

Give me a paragraph in the Demonic tongue to read out any day.

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos" Angela said to me blushing as we paired off.

Frowning I quickly looked through my notes.

I have beautiful eyes? Thanks, I got them from my father.

Smiling at her I quickly looked down at my notes and formed my reply.

"Mis padres. Pero sus ojos brillan más que el mío" stumbled from my mouth sounding almost painful.

Her eyes sparkle more than mine, sure whatever.

Blushing again Angela looked down at her books.

With another frown I quickly checked through my Spanish-English phrasebook.

"Relajarse, ser tú mismo" I slowly said to her "Sólo quiero que seamos amigos".

Angela looked at me in confusion so I turned the book so she could see what I had said.

With another blush she nodded looking grateful.

When the bell finally rung Edward and his 'brother' were out of the classroom in a flash glaring at me as I passed them.

"Wow" Angela said surprised "They really don't like you do they?"

I grimaced and shrugged "Only the short one wasn't glaring at me when we met" I answered "The other four have glared at me from the get go".

Angela looked amused "They almost look like they hate you" she pointed out "That's something, because they usually just don't care".

I shrugged again, honestly not caring, as long as they left me and mine alone they can hate me as much as they want.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked out of the office after handing in my slip to the secretary I spotted the Cullens all waiting at their cars and looking around.

I could tell what they wanted the moment one of them saw me and then they were all staring at me talking to each other.

They started walking towards me leaving Edward with his girlfriend who he was arguing with as Miranda's jeep pulled into the school car park.

I paused and raised my eyebrows as the Cullen 'children' moved to stand between me and my ride home.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed that I was being blocked off from getting home "Actually" I corrected before they could speak "I don't care. Just move" I ordered forgoing manners.

I could see Miranda muttering to herself as she watched me nervously.

"I don't think we will" said Alice "We need to talk" she demanded seriously.

"What?" I asked with a smirk "Your power not working on me? Can't you see if I'm going to kill you all or not?"

That her face didn't even twitch at my question only showed that she was an expert at hiding her true feelings, or so I hoped.

"How do you know about her power?" her Mate snarled at me, moving to stand slightly in front of her making both Alice and I roll our eyes.

"The same way I know about your power" I said innocently "And Edward's".

"How?" Emmett demanded.

"Edward told me" I admitted.

"I didn't tell you anything" The vampire snapped as he joined the group.

"You're right" I admitted again "Telepathy is child's play".

Of course they didn't need to know it was actually quite hard to do, or that I wasn't actually telepathic or that I could only do what I did because I knew the spell to reverse a mental attack.

"We need to talk" Alice repeated stepping around her Mate "If you come to our place for dinner then you can talk to our parents, we don't want people to know about our abilities" she offered.

I laughed at that.

They couldn't actually believe that I would willingly go into a vampire's nest could they? Or did they just think I didn't know they were vampires?

"For dinner? As a guest or the main course?" I asked pointedly "I'm not stupid enough to walk into a vampire's nest" I said bluntly "I can't take seven vampires out at once".

And was that a blow to my pride or what.

Taking advantage of their shocked silence I walked around them and approached the jeep containing a very worried Miranda.

"Those the ones you told me about?" she asked the moment the door was shut behind me.

I nodded "A seer, a telepath, and an empath" I said slowly "The rest are normal" I added as Miranda started driving.

Miranda let out a humming noise as she started to drive off "I met some of the neighbours today" she told me.

I looked over at her waiting for her to continue, knowing she had been just bursting to tell me the gossip all day.

"Sam's Mate also came over to apologize for his behaviour and to tell me that he's been given a talking to about not repeating it" Miranda said true to my expectations.

I sighed leaning back in the car seat "She didn't pry?" I asked curiously.

"No" she answered "She asked a few basic questions, just enough to satisfy manners and left quickly".

"She wasn't a Wolf was she?" I questioned.

"No" Miranda repeated "She's human. That's what worries me, I know the werewolf smelt us. He may not have known what we were but he could definitely smell us".

I grunted "They'll likely watch us for a while" I offered "I don't really know what to do, so I'll trust your judgement unless you're stupid".

Miranda glared at me for a moment before nodding in agreement knowing I was telling the truth.

I may have been Prefect' Student Captain of Fencing; on the Math team; a member of the Auto Club; and one of the more powerful Half-Demons in San Francisco; but I was still a socially awkward 17 year old boy, sometimes I just got lost.

I couldn't deny that not only was my sister a lot smarter than me, but she also knew what to do in situations like this. Don't ask me to plan something, tell me what to do then point me in the direction.

I may try to keep the destruction to a minimum, no promises.

"She offered the services of some of the reserve teens to help us move our stuff in" she told me "Likely all werewolves. Obviously they want a way to get in and look around".

I grimaced, not saying anything on the topic.

"I think we should let them" Miranda said shocking me "Not let them see our special stuff of course, but we should lay a false trail. I can enchant our special gear so they don't look inside".

I nodded, understanding that my sister was better at strategy than I was, and understanding that what she said made sense as well.

"And how was school?" Miranda asked changing the subject.

"I hate high school" I muttered "As true as it is, acting like I'm superior gets annoying".

Miranda snorted "You and your superiority complex. You're half human remember?" she pointed out.

"And my demon half eats my human half for breakfast" I snapped.

I saw Miranda look at me strangely "You should probably get that checked" she said helpfully.

I couldn't stop the laugh that burst from my chest, extremely thankful that I was going home "Oh I missed you sister" I said resting my hand over hers on the steering wheel "You've been gone so long".

Miranda grimaced at that but nodded slowly "Mom's dead" she said bluntly making me wince "We need to move on, and I wasn't. I didn't notice how much it hurt you" she admitted.

Thankfully Miranda didn't stay on the topic of Mom for very long, last time we spoke about her it ended up with a shattered window.

We still didn't know which one of us did it.

"The moving trucks will be arriving soon, so I'll give Emily, that's Sam's Mate, a call and let her know the help would be appreciated" Miranda informed me "You'll have enough time to get some homework done".

"Don't have homework" I said slowly "But I do need to shower and get changed" I admitted.

I noticed Miranda glance at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a vampire in every class" I told her scrunching my nose up "I stink, and we don't want the werewolves to think I'm some sort of vampire living on their land, they'll just kill us".

Miranda looked at me shocked making me grin.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you?" I asked her.

She scowled at me making me roll my eyes "The vampires have a treaty with the wolves" I explained as I looked around and noticed we were pulling into La Push "If a vampire steps onto the Pack territory then bam, dead vampire. If one of the Cullens drink human blood then bam, dead vampire. If a Cullen bites a human then bam" I trailed off.

"Dead vampire" Miranda finished with a grin as we drove into the reserve.

"Dead vampires" I corrected "They would kill the new vampire too".

"Dead vampires" Miranda repeated "At least they can't follow us home" she said thankfully.

I snorted "Edward watches his girlfriend sleep" I told her "He actually climbs up to her window and just perches on the window sill watching her sleep without her knowledge".

Miranda choked and jammed on the brakes.

I laughed as she quickly checked the rear view mirror as she coughed pounding her chest.

"That's a disturbing image" she rasped out wiping tears from her eyes.

I just laughed harder as I looked around and noticed a few confused stares.

Eyes locking onto a group of teenage boys watching the car I felt a grin growing on my face.

Reaching out and swatting Miranda's arm I gestured towards them with my chin. "Please tell me those the teenage boys you were talking about" I said hopefully.

Miranda choked again and I assumed that she had seen the boys too.

Hiding my grin I quickly wound down the window. "Hey, you guys couldn't tell us where the nearest grocery store is could you? We just moved here so we don't have much in the fridge" I asked them, using the lack of window as an opportunity to check them out easier.

"Uh, yeah" one of boys said happily "Its back in Forks, there is a dairy here, but it doesn't have much compared to the grocery store".

Halfway through the answer I found my eyes locked onto the dark chocolate brown eyes of one of the teens and the world just seemed to no longer exist. As warmth flooded my chest it looked like the sun had moved behind the other boy blinding me to everything that wasn't him.

I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat as my eyes were torn from his as the car started driving again.

"Drew?" Miranda asked, worry lacing her voice "Are you alright? You went all quiet and just stared at Jacob and now you're whimpering".

"Jacob?" I asked looking out the window in time to see the teens dragging my boy away.

I paused and pulled my head in the car blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what one of the boys said when he noticed you two staring at each other" Miranda explained.

Jacob.

It suits him.

My Jacob.

I shook my head rapidly trying to chase away the possessive pronoun.

"Drew? Are you okay? You've gone pale" Miranda asked her hand coming up to rest on my forehead.

I leaned away and turned to her and just stared at her for a moment.

"We need to go home now" I ordered "I need to check a book".

Miranda looked at me startled but nodded and sped up.

With a growl of rage I slammed the book shut.

Shoving my chair back I started pacing as Miranda looked at me in concern.

"You know, you didn't exactly tell me what happened" Miranda pointed out "I could help you better if I knew what you were looking for".

I grimaced, weighing it up in my mind.

"You know I'm gay right" I said slowly "I mean I've known I was gay since I was fourteen".

Miranda nodded, I could almost hear the cogs turning in her mind.

"I'm gay but have never been attracted to someone" I explained making her smirk, my missing sex drive had been a sore point for years, something that she loved to capitalise on.

"Wait" she blurted her smirk dropping "That guy Jacob, you're attracted to him".

I grimaced at the use of a statement instead of a question.

With a sigh I nodded "I can't even search for what this is" I admitted "I keep getting distracted by him".

Miranda blinked at me "You've never spoken, you just stared at each other" she reminded me.

Glaring at her I shrugged.

I knew that I had only stared at the teen, but that didn't stop the fact that my mind had apparently decided that I owned the hunky teen.

I blinked. Hunky. That was a new word.

"Wait" Miranda said again with a frown "I'll be back" she muttered standing and leaving the room.

I kept pacing back and forth thinking about what this thing was with my Jacob. I hesitated and growled again as my mind kept claiming him.

For all I knew he had a girlfriend and was straight.

Not that I cared if he did, I didn't care about him at all.

Nope, I didn't care about those beautiful brown eyes at all.

I froze "Fuck!" I swore.

"I guess that's part of it" Miranda said from the doorway making me scowl.

"Great" I muttered "Now I'm so distracted that I can't even hear you approaching, next thing I know I'll be surrounded by vampires".

"This is too dangerous" I announced turning to Miranda who had her nose stuck in a book as she stood in the doorway "I'm going to hunt this boy down tonight and kiss him".

Miranda looked up at me amused as I swore again.

"KILL HIM!" I shouted, my hand coming up to yank on my hair "I'M GOING TO KIS-KILL HIM!" I yelled.

Miranda snorted "Good luck with that, you might want to use a gun so you can turn it on yourself as well" she suggested.

I looked at her in confusion "Why would I want shoot myself?" I asked slowly.

She shrugged "Just thought you might want die quickly instead of wasting away slowly" she said dismissively.

"Why would killing my Jacob make me waste away?" I demanded with a frown.

Miranda raised her eyebrow at me "My Jacob?" she asked amused.

"No he's mine" I snapped instantly before freezing and glaring at the ceiling as I looked to the side in annoyance.

"Great, hormonal half-demon" Miranda muttered "Let me know before you start cutting yourself yeah?" she asked before frowning "Actually no, let me know before you start cutting other people" she corrected.

She turned to leave the room but my hand snapped out causing the door to slam shut. With a flick of my wrist she froze and lifted from the floor and turned to face me.

"What is happening to me" I growled out, furious that my life has been completely turned upside down by my Jacob.

I was so busy mentally yelling at myself for using the word 'My' again that I didn't notice what Miranda was doing until the ball of fire smashed into me throwing me backwards into the bookshelf even as my Demonic heritage just absorbed the fire into my skin leaving me unharmed by it.

I leapt to my feet feeling my anger flare.

"NEVER USE YOUR TELEKINESIS ON ME AGAIN" Miranda shouted at me darkly.

"THEN TELL ME WHY I'M IN LOVE WITH JACOB!" I screamed back.

We both froze at my words.

Miranda sighed and moved towards me holding out the book.

Taking it from her hands I looked at the paragraph she was pointing to.

"Out of all the Soul-Bonds in the World of Magic, there is none more powerful than one between a Werewolf and their Soul Mate. This process, known as 'Imprinting' is ancient, which no-one being able to tell the reason behind it.

A Werewolf Imprints on their Mate during their first meeting after the Werewolf has had their first Shift, once the pair meet eyes the Werewolf goes through something that is described as having their world suddenly shift to revolve around that person, like a sun moves behind them leaving only that person.

Any previous relationships the Werewolf is in become obsolete as the Werewolf lives only for their Imprintee, seeking to do and be whatever their Imprintee seeks them to do/be"

I looked up to Miranda raising my eyebrow "But I'm not a Werewolf" I blurted out confused "How could I have Imprinted when I'm not a Werewolf?"

Miranda sighed shrugging "I don't know" she admitted "But is that what happened?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes reading over the description again desperately "Yes" I said softly "It is".

Miranda reached out and put her hand on my shoulder "Maybe Jacob is a Werewolf" she pointed out.

I glared at her "Then why did I Imprint on him and not the other way around?" I snapped.

Miranda shrugged again "He's coming over soon to help us shift our furniture" she said.

I winced as I felt something in my chest lurch at her words.

"We can ask him to stay behind if he smells like a Werewolf" she continued "Maybe he did Imprint on you as well".

I grimaced, feeling the conflicting desires inside of me to jump on him and never let him go or to ignore him and remain un-attached.

"No" I blurted "We're going to ignore this" I decided "This didn't happen, I was just seeing things. He's helping us shift things in and then he's leaving, end of story".

Miranda raised her eyebrow at me and I stared back at her defiantly.

We both jumped as the doorbell rang.

"Jacob's here!" I blurted and instantly ran for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I froze right before I could get to the door.

And not in the 'I was moving but I purposely stopped' sense.

More of the 'My older sister is a bitch with more magical power in her finger than I have in my entire body so she cast a spell on me' sense, a rather long sense too.

"Drew" Miranda said darting in front of me "This isn't you, calm down".

I attempted to glare at her without being able to move my face.

Miranda's lips twitched for a moment before she spoke again "Drew, please calm down" she begged "This isn't your high".

As she cancelled her spell I tried to move past her but she stepped in my way.

"Drew!" she snapped instantly getting my attention with her desperate tone of voice "Please, you're feeling Jacob's high. You're not a Werewolf remember, you can't Imprint".

I snarled at her even though I knew she was right. Half-Demons don't have Soul-Mates.

"Listen Drew, you're currently riding on Jacob's Imprint" Miranda continued making me smirk as my mind went straight to the gutter.

"Ew" she muttered shaking her head "Control yourself okay?" she asked "You're human, and as far as you know so is he".

I glared at her for that, feeling smug as I felt it forming on my face this time.

"In fact you shouldn't even be wondering if he's not human" she added. I grimaced as emotions rolled over me again.

This time I froze on my own.

"You're right" I muttered suddenly "These emotions aren't mine, my mind is chanting things like Mate and Pack. I've somehow taken on part of the Imprinting high from Jacob".

Miranda nodded as the door was knocked on again making me twitch.

"Go" I said jerking my chin at the door "Let me calm down first".

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked cautiously.

I inhaled deeply and thought for a moment before nodding "I can do it" I assured her opening my eyes unable to remember when I shut them "Go" I repeated.

Miranda nodded at me before turning and leaving the room. I heard the sounds of her jogging down the stairs and flopped down onto the floor.

"I'm not a Werewolf" I muttered to myself as I used all my mental training to push away the alien emotions "I'm a half-Demon, I don't feel like I need to tackle my Mate and just cuddle him" I said with a smirk "Actually I think I'll let him do that, it sounds nice" I added before shaking my head.

"I'm a half-Demon, I love hurting people and being a douche, not cuddling" I scolded myself.

I paused as I heard the sounds of Miranda talking and twitched when I heard a beautifully deep smooth voice talking.

"Lalalalalalalalalala" I muttered putting my fingers in my ears "I'm normal. I'm normal. I'm normal. I'm normal. I'm normal" I chanted repetitively.

I stopped and took my fingers from my ears. The book flew towards me from the table as I waved my hand at it.

"I'm normal with a touch of telekinesis" I corrected myself "I'm way too addicted to telekinesis to give it up" I added.

Checking the book's title and confirming it was the book about Magical Bonds I opened it to the contents scanning for the page I want.

Finding it I flipped through the book until I reached the page.

"Celestial beings, both Angelic and Demonic do not have Soul Mates naturally. But it is possible for them to be another's Soul Mate.

When another bonds with them the Celestial will receive the feeling as if it were them who had bonded with the other, this is the connection forming that makes the bonded the Celestial's Soul Mate. If the Celestial clears their mind they will be able to separate their own thoughts to those of their bonded.

To claim their bonded the Celestial must Mark them during a Mating Ritual, one that becomes known instinctively to the Celestial, on the night of a full moon for Angelic beings or the new moon for Demonic beings."

Stopping there for now I sighed in relief and sent the book back to the table with a twist of my wrist.

Quickly clearing my mind I found it rather simple to just shunt Jacob's feelings to the side.

Footsteps made my eyes snap open and I waited to see Miranda stick her head in the room to look at me in concern.

"I'm fine now" I assured her before she could speak "I just checked the book's section on Celestials" I explained "I know what I'm doing now".

Miranda rolled her eyes "Why didn't I just do that" she muttered shaking her head stepping fully into the room.

She studied me for a moment before inhaling deeply.

"I don't want you to tell him" she blurted out making me blink.

"What?" I asked confused "He already knows" I pointed out "He's the one who Imprinted on me after all".

Miranda shook her head quickly "No, I mean about us" she corrected "I want to be normal for a while" she blurted wringing her hands "I've always been that weird girl with the demented brother, I just want to be normal for now".

I stared at her before pouting dramatically "I'm not demented" I claimed.

Miranda raised her eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes "Alright just a little bit" I agreed before grimacing "Alright a lot" I admitted making her nod.

"I can't be normal though" I argued "I'm just naturally unnatural".

Miranda looked like she wanted to agree before her face twisted slightly.

I sighed "Can I be normal with a touch of telekinesis?" I asked her repeating my own words from before.

"And me?" she asked.

I shrugged "You can freeze things" I replied waving my hand flinging the book at her.

Instantly her hand was up and the book was frozen in the air. "Like that chick from Charmed" I pointed out.

Miranda frowned looking at the book "It's just a simple stasis spell though" she argued "I've been casting that since I was seven".

I shrugged "And now you can cast it with just a wave of your hand" I pointed out.

Miranda looked like she was going to argue again so I quickly thought of another excuse.

"You don't smell human either" I reminded her "You may not smell as strongly as I do, but your magic does give you a slight undertone to your general scent".

Miranda sighed and nodded "Fine, but don't just tell him" she agreed sadly.

I nodded as I heard someone enter the house. Walking forward I pulled the book from the air and sent it to the top of the bookshelf, another wave having the other books join it.

"I doubt he'll tell me straight away" I pointed out "So for now we're a secret, I can deal with that".

Miranda shot me a grateful smile before turning towards the door "Let's go help" she said softly.

Nodding I darted forward. Instantly she caught my arm eyeing me "You sure you're calm?" she asked slowly.

I grinned at her "I'm a little excited" I admitted softly "It's not every day I get to meet my Soul Mate" I whispered.

Miranda smiled at me again letting me go. Nodding to her I started towards the stairs again "We're doing this floor first" she called out as I started down them "Then the ground floor after".

"Can you help me with this?" the gorgeous arse in front of me asked.

Licking my suddenly dry lips I didn't reply.

"Seth?" the arse asked before straightening up and turning to look at me.

I felt my breath hitch slightly as I stared at Jacob.

"It's Drew actually" I corrected snapping myself from my daze. I saw Jacob nod slowly still staring at me.

Moving around to the other side of my couch I bent down to pick it up, his eyes still tracking my every movement.

"Well?" I asked him looking up pretending to just notice him watching me.

Jacob blushed his eyes dropping down shyly as he bent down to pick up the other end of the couch.

He fell out of the truck when his eyes darted back to me and he didn't notice he was stepping off the edge.

Yelping I quickly pulled the couch stopping it from falling from the truck after him and landing on him. Remembering a human shouldn't be able to hold the heavy couch up I coughed at him getting his attention again, "Move" I faked a gasp out.

Jacob blushed again and quickly moved out of the way, the moment he was clear I let the couch fall, sliding from the back of the truck.

"Sorry" Jacob mumbled looking equally embarrassed and sheepish.

Ignoring how something in my chest twanged at the look on his face I shook my head, "S'alright" I said waving my hand dismissively "Accidents happen".

Ignoring the blush once more forming on his face I picked up my end again and when he picked his up we moved until I jumped down, faking a stumble.

I knew it was going to be a long day as his eyes moved from the ground to me again, this time causing him to trip over the stairs up to the porch.

I sighed as I collapsed onto the couch in the living room, glad this was our couch instead of my other sister's, her couch was all lumpy while ours had the indentation of my body in my spot.

I loved my couch almost as much as I loved my bed.

I would kill to protect my bed.

"Would you know if anyone would be willing to buy any of the old furniture?" Miranda was asking someone. "We don't want to just sell it off to a store if anyone on the reserve is interested, I know Hope was closer to you all than she was to us, she and I barely spoke since she was on Drew's side of the family".

And that was her way of saying 'She and Drew shared their Demonic father and Hope refused to talk to me because I was 'inferior' to her and she held a grudge after she tried and failed to kill me after I pointed out that 'Hope' was a funny name for a Half-Demon'.

Miranda has a gift at describing big things as small unimportant ones.

Like the Chimera she tried to raise in the basement when I was five. 'Just a small pet Mommy' my arse, and speaking of my arse I still have the scars. Chimera have really sharp teeth.

"Well I know my father loved the TV stand" Jacob's shy voice said making my eyes snap open. Annoyed that I misheard them, I stared at the wall they were on the other side of.

"How about 15 dollars?" Miranda asked him.

"15 dollars?" Jacob asked, surprise clearly in his voice.

"Under one condition" Miranda said making me frown at the mischievous lilt in her voice. "You'll tell me what your intentions are towards my younger brother".

I almost choked on my tongue.

That bitch knew I could hear them, I swear it.

Finally Miranda cut off his stuttering "I'm just asking" she said gently "You both seem to be looking at each other a bit".

Liar! I was trying to not look at him at all! It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I admit that but still!

"Stop stuttering" Miranda ordered.

Good, it was getting on my nerves, no Mate of mine is going to stutter like that.

Whoa, Mate. I'm more okay with this than I originally thought.

"If you wanted to ask him out he would probably say yes" Miranda cut through his thoughts "In fact I'm willing to bet he would definitely say yes".

Silence reigned in the room.

Then "Why?" Jacob asked softly.

I imagine Miranda smiled at Jacob sadly then, dramatic woman.

"You're the first guy to catch his attention since well, ever" Miranda admitted, casually blurting out my secrets, making my eye twitch "And you seem like a nice guy" she added.

Silence reigned again "I'll let my father know about your offer" Jacob finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt myself droop with disappointment at Jacob's seemingly uncaring dismissal.

I sat up straighter letting my head fall back onto the back of the couch as footsteps sounded. I looked over as Miranda and Jacob entered the room, Miranda sending me a sad smile.

I knew she knew I could hear her.

"Drew, can you start unpacking the rest of the library?" Miranda asked "I'm going to head out and get some groceries for dinner".

I nodded to her understanding that by 'library' she was referring to our collection of supernatural books.

I watched her grab her purse and head from the house, watching the window silently as she got in her car and pulled away from the house.

I jumped as Jacob cleared his throat having forgotten the other boy was in the room temporarily.

I turned to find him sending me an apologetic smile, which I couldn't stop myself from returning.

"So" Jacob started nervously "You just moved here right?" he asked.

I nodded slowly finally able to study him properly. I didn't see why he was so closed off when he was absolutely gorgeous.

Go on, prove I'm biased. Just know that if you die painfully afterwards then it's totally related.

"Got here Friday" I answered.

"Have you figured your way around yet?" Jacob asked me, a light tinge of hope in his voice.

"We were given a map" I replied.

"Oh" Jacob said nodding.

Spotting the disappointment on his face I figured out where he had been going with that question.

"However as a man I'm deathly allergic to them, so I have no idea where I am" I lied with a grin.

Jacob smiled back shyly "I could give you a tour" he offered nervously "Show you the cooler places around here".

Laughing outright at the emotions I could hear in his voice I almost missed it when he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out "You just looked so cute asking" I explained.

Jacob blushed deeply, hanging his head shyly. "And I'd love to" I added making him smile.

"It'll be nice to find a nice café" I hinted "And does this town have a movie theatre?"

I actually hated both of those things, but I'm sure Jacob wouldn't understand why I wanted to go running through the forest at night on a first half-date.

Also I'm pretty sure my addiction to paint-ball is something to leave till later on in the relationship.

Jacob however perked up "Yeah there are some good movies out recently" he agreed "And the Carver Café is pretty good, I don't go there often but I've heard good things about it I mean".

I couldn't stop my smile as he stumbled over his words a bit, "I'm sure it'll be fine" I assured him.

Jacob smiled back blushing "I, er, better go" he blurted heading towards the door.

Standing I hurried after him "Is Wednesday okay with you?" I asked him, hating how hopeful my voice was.

Jacob smiled again, once more blushing "Yes!" he blurted blushing even deeper. "I mean, its fine with me, I'll be free all day after school" he explained.

I frowned "Is there a school on the reservation?" I asked remembering that I hadn't seen any of the Native Americans at Forks High.

Jacob nodded slowly "Yeah" he confirmed "Are you going to Forks High School?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I admitted with a grimace "Kind of difficult transferring during the middle of the term, but what can I do?" I asked rhetorically.

Jacob nodded again "I can, uh, pick you up on Wednesday" he suggested "I have my license and a car".

I smiled at him "Sure" I agreed.

Jacob nodded and we both jumped as a car horn tooted. Looking over I noticed that his friends were all waiting for him in the back of a black truck.

"Oh, I should go" he said apologetically.

"See you Wednesday then Jake" I said with a smile.

Jacob nodded at me and headed towards the car.

Hmmm. Jake. I like that.

LINEBREAK

"I just got ambushed" Miranda exclaimed happily as she entered the house.

My head shot up from where I had most certainly NOT been daydreaming about Jake.

"You what?" I yelled out leaping off the couch.

"Vampire" Miranda said rolling her eyes.

A growl started rumbling in my chest.

It felt good to be able to growl freely after a day of hiding it at school.

"Relax" Miranda said dismissively waving her hand "I got through almost the whole conversation before her children showed up".

"Which ones?" I demanded.

"The telepath and the seer" Miranda replied "The telepath is an idiot who has no idea when he's being tricked, and the seer can see me" she explained "Also you're an evil bastard".

"Thank you" I deadpanned "And what do you mean the seer can see you?" I asked.

Miranda shrugged "Edward and Alice only entered the store because Alice saw that I was in there and she recognised me from his morning" she answered "And Edward still has that song playing in his head" she added.

I grinned "I know" I confirmed "It lasts for 24 hours" I explained.

Miranda shuddered "I don't know how you can be that evil" she muttered.

"Because I'm fabulous" I shot back "Now back to ambush" I redirected her.

Miranda rolled her eyes "Edward now believes that you're a psychic" she explained "Telekinesis explains the strength of your throw and telepathy explains your mental games".

I frowned "And the spell?" I asked recalling he should have heard me speaking.

Miranda shook her head "He now thinks you were just making a distraction" she said "That the words were just for show" she clarified spotting my confusion.

I nodded slowly "It should also make things easier for me in the future" I said approvingly.

"No" Miranda said firmly "It means you need to tone it down".

I rolled my eyes "They're vampires Miranda, they see unnatural things for what they are, normal humans don't" I reminded her.

Miranda glared at me "I don't care" she snapped "We are normal remember?"

I sighed "Fine" I muttered "I need to email Mrs Allen" I said walking away "Something about getting my biology lesson plans".

"You'll be telling me more about your day during dinner!" I heard Miranda shouting as I climbed the stairs.

LINEBREAK

"Remember, Normal" Miranda said strictly to me the next morning.

I rolled my eyes and I slid out of the jeep "Sure" I muttered

Turning I went to close the turn "Oh and Miranda" I said quickly "He asked me out and I said yes".

Miranda's face lit up and she opened her mouth in time for me to shut the car door.

"What did he say?" she asked.

I shook my head pointing to my ear.

Miranda glared at me knowing that if I could hear her taking a leak on the other side of the house when I'm outside, I could hear her through the car door

Hence the reason all bedrooms and bathrooms get magically sound-proofed in our house.

Grinning unrepentantly at her I turned lifting my bag further onto my shoulder as I started walking towards the school.

Entering the building I weaved in and out of the students as I headed towards my locker. Turning a corner I paused as I almost ran into Angela.

Having decided that I liked this girl last night I made my move, "Hey Angela" I said before she could apologize "Do you mind if I sit next to you in English?"

Angela blinked at me before blushing deeply. I absently noted that her blushing was nowhere near as gorgeous as Jake's.

"Of course" Angela agreed instantly "I don't mind".

For a moment I wondered if she was one of those annoying 'Yes' people. Shoving that to the back of my mind I smiled at her "Thank you, I don't really know anyone else here yet" I explained.

Angela smiled at me "Well you could ask to sit with the Cullens, they seem to love you" she said sweetly.

I almost nodded before doing a double take "Beautiful and funny" I said slowly "How are you still single?"

I grinned as she blushed "Can I meet you in class?" I asked her allowing myself to fall back into the rhythm of school "I've got to get my books from my locker".

Angela nodded "Same" she agreed "See you then".

As the two of us parted ways at the next intersection I almost hesitated as I noticed the vampire staring at my locker.

Walking straight ahead I lightly brushed past Edward and stood in front of my locker "I wasn't aware you had x-ray vision as well" I muttered softly.

I saw Edward shifting uncomfortably beside me. Feeling a pressure on my mind I slapped at it noticing Edward's flinch.

"Fix it" Edward demanded in a whisper.

"Fix what?" I asked him innocently, knowing he meant the spell I cast on him, however since the spell was already wearing off I was going to leave it until it was gone naturally.

It would have been too suspicious to counter-cast since the verbal spell would require a verbal deactivation. And maybe I enjoyed making him listen to 'Barbie Girl' on repeat. Maybe.

"This song is driving me crazy" he snapped glaring at me.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked him as I opened my locker and started getting my books.

"Yes" Edward spat out making me pause and look over at him.

"It actually pains you to have to admit that" I said honestly shocked by him "And I thought I was a douche" I muttered shaking my head.

"You are a douche" he snapped "Now turn it off" he ordered. I froze as I felt his mind smashing at my own bouncing harmlessly off my shields.

One thing I could thank my father for. Demons were immune to mind magic, including telepathy.

He reached out and grabbed my arm squeezing it painfully. "Turn it off" he repeated angrily.

Half-Demons may be more durable than humans, but when challenging a werewolf or vampire to a test of strength we either have to cheat, or get our asses kicked while they have their dominant arm tied behind their back.

My physical abilities are what gives me the edge over my sister, however my mental powers are what allows me to take on a vampire and win.

I called on my telekinesis allowing it to focus on a single limb, threatening the vampire's tough skin and bone in the forearm of the hand holding me.

Edward met my eyes, I smirked as he realised I could easily break his arm without laying a hand on him.

"Turn it off" he growled out.

"Let me go, or a certain treaty is going to break". I was bluffing, but he didn't know that.

He froze his hand spasming on my arm.

I barely held back the yelp of pain as he tightened his grip.

"How long can you last fighting both us normal people and the werewolves huh?" I asked trying not to let the pain show in my voice "How long will Bella last when everyone finds out what you are?"

Alright. That wasn't my smartest moment.

Apparently vampires are extremely protective of their mates, in hindsight I should have known.

Well now I do.

With a sickening crack my bone snapped in Edward's grip causing my telekinesis to flare crushing the bones in Edward's entire arm.

I can forgive myself for letting out a grunt of pain because I did more damage to him than he did to me.

He quickly tore his hand away from my arm looking horrified by what he had done.

Casually looking around I noticed that while no one was staring openly at us enough were glancing at us curiously to know this story would be all over the school by second period. Hopefully they don't realise that we both just broke each other's arms.

Sending a pulse through my arm made me mentally sigh as I realised it was a clean break. As long as I didn't stress my arm it should be almost completely healed by the end of English.

Speaking of English there was the bell.

With a dark glare towards Edward I slammed my locker shut, with my good arm of course.

"Do not think there won't be consequences of your actions today Edward" I snarled out.

Ignoring the still horrified expression on his face I spun around and stalked down the hallway.

Of course, once again in hindsight, who would have thought that the consequences would be as bad as they were? I was just referring to the series of magical pranks I was going to bombard him with until he came crawling to me begging for forgiveness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me as I sat down.

I nodded at her confused "Yeah, of course" I said slowly.

Angela raised her eyebrow at me twisting her cell so I could see it.

"OMG Edward is trying to hurt Drew!"

Bloody vampire, for someone so dedicated towards getting his species a secret he's so stupid, at least people only see me as obviously superior and not a douche.

Well they see me as being superior as well asa douche.

I raised my eyebrow at her this time.

"Jessica text me" Angela said in explanation "Her gossip network has been following you".

Great, just great.

Actually, that could be used in my advantage.

I shrugged "He was trying to scare me" I admitted "I think that he's worried I'll take Bella from him" I lied.

Angela rolled her eyes "You don't seem like that kind of person" she said softly "At least I hope you aren't" she corrected studying me.

"I'm not" I agreed "Bella is definitely not my type".

Naturally not. Why lower myself to a human? Especially not when I have Jake, will have I mean.

Screw it. He's mine, end of story.

Angela shrugged before her eyes widened "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

I blinked at her in confusion again. "Your arm" Angela said incredulously.

I looked down at my arm. "Oh" I said surprised "That's big".

Angela was staring at me like I was crazy, which I might be, as I looked back up at her. "That's big?" she repeated slowly.

I shrugged looking down at the large bruise encircling my arm "I fence" I reminded her "I've had a lot of worse injuries, this bruise is nothing. Hell, I've had worse injures from Auto-club" I admitted.

Well, I as supposed to have worse injuries from Auto-Club. Getting my arm broken by an engine falling on it? What am I? A pathetic human who whimpers when they get a 'boo-boo'?

"Doesn't it hurt?" Angela asked.

Smiling at the concern in her voice I shook my head "Not anymore, I guess it would if I poked it though" I admitted.

"Hey Drew" Jessica said as she appeared in front of our table "We- OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed.

I winced as her hand darted out and grabbed my arm, directly over the bruise.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Nurse's office? Does it hurt?" Jessica asked stroking the bruise.

"When you do that it does yes" I lied out tugging my arm from her grasp.

Great, now I've got Jessica-cooties.

Annoyance flashed through her eyes for a split second "Oh sorry" she apologized.

I almost smiled as I realised she was almost as good at hiding her real emotions as I was.

"It's alright, just don't touch me" I said smiling.

Her eyes flickered with annoyance again she caught my wording.

"Any way, every Wednesday we go down to the beach" Jessica said leaning forward onto the desk her shirt shoving off her cleavage "You want to come with us?"

"I've got a date sorry" flew from my mouth before I could make up and excuse. Keeping my eyes on her face instead of looking at her breasts like she wanted me to, I grimaced "Can't make it sorry" I added.

Stupid human. Even if I was straight I wouldn't want to date her.

Wow, this Mate thing is a lot stronger than I first though, I'm nauseous even thinking about dating her.

"Really?" she asked incredulously "You moved here on Friday though, how can you already have a girlfriend?"

I had to fight back my smirk as I saw the short vampire Alice enter the room.

"What can I say? They used the puppy dog eyes on me" I claimed.

Jake had looked rather hopeful when he asked.

Mr Mason cleared his throat as he entered the class room. I winked at Angela as Jessica went back to her seat pouting.

This year might actually be a little fun.

Entering Government I ignored the mixed looks that Edward was sending me as Angela and I moved to a table away from him.

"I can't believe him" Angela said softly as we sat down "He hurts you over nothing and then he sits there glaring at you?"

At her words I glanced over at the glaring vampire, in time to see a flicker of shame cross his face before he glared harder.

"It's just so rude" Angela continued.

And there is was, she wasn't a 'Yes' person, she was just a very nice person all together.

I'm not sure which was worse.

I chuckled "Never change" I muttered to her "What are we on now?" I asked.

Angela looked at me with a slight frown.

"Beautiful, funny, smart, and kind" I listed counting on my fingers before eyeing her "Seriously, how can you not have a boyfriend?"

Angela blushed and her eyes darted away from mine.

I grinned as I followed where they had landed "Really?" I asked shocked as I looked at Eric "Really?" I repeated turning to her.

Her blush deepened and she shrugged.

"You know, you really shouldn't be flirting with her"

I turned and raised my eyebrow at Jessica "Flirting with who?" I asked annoyed.

I'll flirt with her if I want to flirt with her. I will of course have to think about Jake during it because otherwise I think my throat will close up.

"Angela" Jessica said slowly "Since you're apparently dating you shouldn't be flirting with her. Maybe the rumours were true then" she said rudely as she sat down uninvited.

I narrowed my eyes at her "Which rumours?" I asked "And I'm not flirting with her" I corrected.

"Whatever" Jessica said waving her hand dismissively her dark mood disappearing instantly as she believed that I wasn't flirting with someone else.

"And the rumours about why you and Edward argued" she explained "That he was warning you away from Bella".

I snorted as Edward's head snapped around to glare at me.

"Trust me. I would sooner go after Edward than Bella" I told Jessica shaking my head.

Sooner go after Edward with a baseball back and a box of matches of course…

"So what?" Jessica pressed "You're gay?" she asked disgust lacing her voice.

Jake-sexual actually.

And shit, now I sound like a love-struck human. Great.

"So" I replied "Bella isn't my type" I said dodging the question.

Jessica nodded slowly, accepting my answer.

We all looked toward the front of the class as Mr Jefferson stood to start the lesson.

"I broke your arm"

I paused before pulling my shirt down over my head.

"And I shattered yours" I countered turning to face Edward.

Absently I noticed we were alone in the locker room. As a plan started forming in my mind I smirked at him.

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded.

"I'm getting changed" I said bluntly unbuttoning my jeans and dropping them "And you're watching me" I added.

Edward growled at me making me smirk at him "What are you?" he snapped "What are you doing to me?"

"Down boy" I scolded, seriously hoping that he was referring to the spells I've been casting on him all day, "I'm not interested in you that way".

Edward stepped forward "I can read your sister's mind you know? She will be easy to get to" he threatened.

I telekinetically stopped him from moving as he took another step, putting pressure on him.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" I asked shaking my head "Break my arm, so be it" I said dismissively "Threaten my family? I'm going to have fun with you" I snarled out furious that he would even consider harming Miranda over something like my secrets.

Leaving the locker room before he could answer I headed straight towards where Angela was sitting patiently in the gym stands.

"I don't Bella needs to worry about me stealing her" I said sitting next to her. I eyed some gossiping girls in front of us before my eyes darted over toward where Alice and Edward were talking quietly.

"It seems Edward is the one she should be watching" I hinted "He was watching me get changed, and not like 'Oh it's Drew' watching but 'I'm going to your house tonight and watch you sleep' watching".

I watched as both the gossips and the Cullens froze.

I winked at Angela again as the girls in front of us pulled out their phones and started texting someone.

Angela stared at me in shock. "I don't let people threaten my family" I whispered in explanation. Angela's eyes widened and she looked over at Edward who was glaring at me.

I smirked as I clearly heard Alice scolding him for disobeying Carlisle.

Interesting, Carlisle had ordered them to stay away from me and watch us for a while until they learned more.

"Alright! Today we're going to play dodge ball again!"

I grinned as Alice as Edward instantly turned to look at me.

This would be fun.

I wanted to laugh as I entered the cafeteria and overheard the people in front of me discussing the rumour I had started.

Naturally the Cullens seemed to hate me more for that, if their glares were something to go by.

Or maybe it was because I hit Alice in the face and Edward in the groin during dodge ball earlier, oh well.

"Is it true?" Jessica asked the moment I sat down next to Angela at the table "Was he really flirting with you?"

I shook my head making her look disappointed "He sounded like he was building up to it when I walked out though" I lied "And I caught him staring at me as I got changed".

Hook, line, and sinker. Now the school's resident gossip would do the rest of the work for me.

"Bella is the only girl he's dated" Jessica said softly "If he's interested in you then that would explain a lot".

I shrugged "Well I am gorgeous" I agreed "He wouldn't be the first guy to be interested in me" I admitted.

Jessica's eyes widened "Did any of them interest you?" she asked curiously.

I grimaced "Nope" I admitted "The girls weren't that interesting either though. They were all looks and no personality".

I grinned suddenly looking into Jessica's eyes "After all. As beautiful as you are no one likes a bitch" I pointed out.

Anger flashed through her eyes for a moment as she caught my jab.

I looked away as my phone went off, wincing at the ring tone I stood up. "I've got to get this" I muttered heading towards the doors.

Flipping the phone open I slipped outside and headed towards the woods bordering the school.

Putting the phone to my ear I waited for the person on the other side to speak.

"Okay Drew" Miranda said quickly "I'm going to call the school, let them know that you are leaving for the afternoon. You need to come home".

I frowned "You never let me leave school early" I said slowly "What happened?"

"Oh nothing" Miranda said innocently "I need your help with something small" she admitted.

Sighing I shook my head "What did you do? And who is it?" I asked annoyed.

"It was only a hound" Miranda exclaimed "It's locked in the basement and I can't get rid of it".

Only a hound?

Only Miranda could summon a Hell Hound so powerful that she couldn't banish it…

Actually that's an idea.

"You know Miranda, I do recall you saying I should act more…" I trailed off as I looked around for eavesdroppers "more human" I reminded her "Human boys have dogs" I pointed out.

I heard Miranda's breathing on the other side of the line "You're serious aren't you?" she finally asked.

"Of course" I agreed smirking "A quick glamour and a binding spell and it would be perfect" I said smugly.

Miranda sighed "I'm going to activate the lockdown wards" she told me "I'm going to come pick you up, the Hound is breathing fire now".

A grin forced its way across my face "So when I ask for a dog you got me a Shadow Hound?" I said slowly "You're the best big sister ever" I praised her.

"Shadow Hound?" Miranda asked me nervously "The ritual was for a Hound of Hell though, not a Shadow Hound!" she exclaimed.

I snorted "You've been reading my books again haven't you?" I accused her.

Powerful Sorceress or not. My sister was still human, she can't just summon things up from the Hell planes willy nilly like that.

I have trouble sometimes and I'm superior to her when it comes to Summoning magicks.

"The wards will hold it in either way" I informed her when she didn't reply, "Was the Hound's fur dark red or black? Hell Hounds are dark red and Shadow Hounds are black".

"Shit" Miranda finally said "Guess what Drew? I got you a Shadow Hound!" she exclaimed nervously.

I sighed as I turned and headed back towards the cafeteria "Its lunch now, so I'm just going to grab my stuff and meet you in the car park, you can call the school later" I told her.

"Thank you!" Miranda said loudly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I paused "And Miranda?" I asked as I reached my table "If that mutt damages my couch in any way I'll skin it and then you'll have gotten me some new boots".

I snapped the phone shut and picked up my bag.

"I've got to go" I told Angela who was looking at me in shock "Family problems, my sister got a dog and it's a little wild".

"You wouldn't really skin it would you?" Jessica blurted.

Hell yes. Shadow Hound leather is amazing.

"I really love that couch" I deadpanned before turning and walking from the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, what happened?" I demanded as I slid into the jeep.

Miranda shot me a sheepish look "Sorry" she whined guiltily "I was putting your book on vampires away in your room and I saw the book on summoning".

I sighed shaking my head "And so you decided to pull it out and cast a spell from it without translating it?" I snapped.

"I cast a translation spell!" Miranda interrupted annoyed.

I snorted "Yes, a human casting a translation spell on a Demonic spell" I muttered sarcastically "Because Demons are stupid enough to let that work!" I yelled.

Miranda glared at me before returning her eyes to the road.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes to the roof of the car.

"It means" I said angrily "That you read the incorrect spell!" I snapped "Only one with Demonic blood can see the proper spell!"

"But I translated it!" Miranda argued.

"Incorrectly" I cut her off "Demonic magic is dangerous, especially if a human got their hands on it. The spells Demons use to fight each other could level entire cities" I exclaimed darkly "So all Demonic magic is cursed so that only those of Demonic heritage can use it".

I paused and glared at her "Demonic magic would burn you out from the inside" I told her making her pale "What you cast wasn't true Demonic magic though thankfully".

I sighed and looked back to the front of the car and to the road.

"Demonic magic is protected from non-Demons by powerful magic" I explained "Whenever a non-Celestial reads the spell or tries to translate it they instead cast a false spell, one that copies the effects however with a fatal flaw. The Shadow Hound was supposed to step right through your summoning circle, it was supposed to kill you".

Miranda went paler "Shit" she whispered.

"Exactly" I agreed "I don't tell you not to touch my books because I don't want you to learn my magic" I explained "I tell you not to touch my books because some books contain spells designed to kill you, and with some just touching them would be enough to kill you".

"You better not leave those kinds of books around the house" Miranda joked feebly.

"I keep those books inside a secure dimensional safe box" I admitted "Some of those spells in there could corrupt me more than I'm willing to risk".

Miranda glanced at me again "I'm sorry" she blurted.

I shook my head and opened my mouth only to freeze as I felt power rushing over me.

"Shit" I swore "How powerful was that Hound?" I asked her slowly.

"What level?" I demanded when she didn't reply.

"Five!" Miranda exclaimed.

I frowned, swinging around to stare into the distance "That's not right" I muttered.

"Why not?" Miranda asked nervously.

"It's looking for someone" I answered absently "If it was just here to kill you then it would wait for someone to enter the house, but it's sending out pulses magic, it's actively searching for someone".

"Will anyone be able to feel the magic?" Miranda asked.

I shot her a look "You can't?" I asked her shocked.

Miranda shook her head "I felt a dark feeling brush over me" she admitted "But I didn't feel any magic".

I swore again "Can you go any faster?" I demanded "I can't guarantee that the Wolves or Vampires won't have sensed that".

Miranda swore as well and the car roared as she speed up.

LINEBREAK

I sighed as the Shadow Hound howled again, the haunting note flowing straight through me.

"Please make it stop" Miranda begged me.

I glanced over at her and rolled my eyes as I took in her pale trembling form.

Humans.

"This is relaxing" I muttered "Stupid humans can't handle a Hound's howl".

"I feel like I'm never going to be happy again" Miranda whispered "Please stop it".

I rolled my eyes again as the Hound howled, making me shiver at the tune.

"Fine" I said slowly "But I'm going to need a power boost" I told her "I'm going to need to teleport inside to take it out".

Miranda shuddered "I don't think I can" she whispered her eyes locked onto the house.

"Shit" I muttered "I'm going to have to open the wards then" I pointed out.

Miranda grimaced "I can't" she said, her eyes tearing up as the Hound howled again "I can't, I can't" she repeated.

I growled and flung open the door to the jeep, jumping out.

"Don't let anyone else approach the house" I ordered "The wolves have surely heard it and will be on their way".

Miranda nodded shakily and I turned away from her.

"Be careful" Miranda stuttered out from behind me.

I growled again as I stalked towards the house, eyeing it carefully.

Breaking into a jog I headed around to the back of the house and looked up to the attic window, which was closed.

I froze as I felt eyes on me, spotting a dark shape moving behind the curtains on the second floor.

Crouching slightly I used my demonic strength to jump up to the roof of the porch, easily jumping up the cling to the attic window, I punched the window breaking out the glass.

"We've been here for what?" I muttered to myself as I knocked the glass from the small window and slipped inside. "Five days? And Miranda has already set a bloody Hellion loose in the house".

I slowly moved towards the trapdoor that descended down to the second floor. Tilting my head I listened carefully as a huge beast padded down the hallway below me.

I froze as I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. "Shit" I whispered as I heard the Hound sprinting away.

Quickly I dropped the trapdoor and leapt downstairs, making the trapdoor close behind me with a wave of my hand.

I winced as I heard a smash as the Hound leapt at the door, the wards deflecting it and stopping the door from shattering under the force.

"Muitenlis" I cast waving my hand at my feet. Silencing spell in place I ran down the hallway and peered over the balcony.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of the Shadow Hound growling at the door.

That thing was huge! Maybe keeping it as a pet wasn't the best idea after all.

The Hound froze and looked over its shoulder at something I couldn't see. I felt my eye start twitching as its huge body shimmered and rippled before vanishing in a pulse of black smoke.

Level Five Hounds can't Shadow Walk, only the Level Six and up Hounds can teleport. Fuck this would be harder than I first thought.

I grinned, this was promising to be fun.

I heard a low growling coming from behind me and I grimaced as I slowly turned around to see the Hound standing at the other end of the hallway, its black eyes somehow glowing.

"There there Doggy" I called softly as it shifted its weight "Nice puppy" I tried.

The Hound snarled and leapt forward.

With a grin I charged the Hound.

We collided in mid-jump, its teeth tearing into my shoulder as my fist shattered a foreleg, spinning around to roll apart.

I grinned even harder as I felt my wound closing up quickly, my blood-lust healing my body rapidly.

A loud crack came from the Hound's leg as it snapped back into place.

The Hound snarled at me making me bare my teeth and growl back. The Hound looked shocked for a moment before charging again.

Leaping at the Hound again, we met once more in the air.

Overpowering it I slammed it onto its back, my face darting out of the reach of its snapping jaws.

I cried out as the Hound's hind-paws dug at my stomach, feeling the flesh giving way under the sharp claws.

With a snarl I punched the Hound, empowering my punch with telekinesis causing the Hound's head to snap back.

I fell to the floor as the Hound rippled before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Rolling to my feet I looked around cautiously waiting for the Hound to reappear and attack me again.

Feeling the disturbance before I heard the sound of the Hound reappearing I spun around in time to be tackled by the huge beast.

I shouted as I was knocked straight through the balcony, falling to the floor below with the Hound on landing on top of me.

I flicked up hands at it, throwing it back with my telekinesis, an act that barely worked against the large Hound.

"DREW?" Miranda's voice shouted from the backdoor "DREW ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I swore as the Hound's head shot around and it vanished with its usual puff of smoke.

Groaning I rolled to my feet and sprinted towards the back door.

"Drew!" Miranda shouted as I ran into the room, her eyes wide.

Ignoring her I threw myself forward colliding with the Hound that appeared leaping at Miranda.

Breaking my own self-imposed rule I allowed my canines to grow again and started tearing at the Hound with my sharp teeth, the Hound copying me as we rolled around on the floor snarling and snapping at each other.

Getting the upper hand with my superior strength, I planted my feet and heaved, the Hound being thrown across the room with the help of my telekinesis slamming into the wall.

"Oh my god" Miranda gasped out staring at the Hound in horror.

"GET OUT!" I roared turning to face Miranda.

Miranda whimpered as she transferred her horror-filled stare from the Hound to me.

I knew I looked a mess, I could see from just a small glance that I was covered in blood, both my own dark red and the Hound's pitch black. I could also feel my body healing itself; the flesh on my face, shoulders, and arms bubbling as it reattached itself to my skin leaving it smooth and without scars.

I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that my eyes were pitch black with dark deep blue flecks, the veins surrounding my eyes black and enlarged.

"GET OUT!" I shouted again.

Miranda screamed as I spin around feeling the air shifting in time to be tackled again.

I roared in anger as I was smashed through the wall into the kitchen, the Hound's teeth tearing a chunk from my shoulder.

Rolling with the throw I hooked my feet under the Hound and threw him off me, twisting to my feet as I pounced at it.

Once more tearing at each other we struggled for the upper hand as we wrestled across the floor.

Finally I slammed the Hound's head into the floor and it went still.

Breathing heavily I slowly stood and stepped clear of the beast.

"Shit" I exclaimed "It's the size of a fucking small pony!"

I shook my head staring at the huge black Hound "Fuck Miranda, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked myself.

"Drew?" Miranda's terrified voice called hopefully from the other room.

I shook my head again. Miranda was powerful, no doubt about it. But she was extremely sheltered, she's never had to see anything as violent as that.

There was a reason I didn't like fighting around her, I knew she would never be able to look at me the same way if she saw me.

I'm savage. I'm demonic after all.

"Drew?" Miranda called again "Dre- OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, telling me that she had seen the Hound.

"Is, is it dead?" Miranda asked softly.

I glanced over at her, spotting her even paler than she had been in the car, her hands shaking so bad she looked like she was seizing.

"It's unconscious" I answered her.

Her eyes darted to me and she whimpered again.

"I'm gorgeous aren't I?" I muttered sarcastically.

"What are you going to do with it?" Miranda asked me softly, her eyes darting back to the Hound.

I turned back to it and frowned as I studied it.

"Someone sent it here" I admitted making her gasp, "You're powerful, but you're only human. You couldn't have summoned this".

"What do you mean?" Miranda gasped shocked.

I grimaced as I felt my throat cracking as the bone healed, "I mean that someone was watching you summoning and decided to send this thing instead" I snapped.

I stumbled to my feet and moved over to it frowning. My hand reached out and brushed over the black collar on its neck.

"Someone definitely sent this" I muttered "But why?"

My jaw dropped as I tugged on the collar, turning it so the engraving was visible.

"Son of a BITCH!" I shouted leaping to my feet, the collar detaching into my hand.

"What?" Miranda asked, leaning against the wall staring at the Hound.

Growling I twisted the collar around in my hand, so the engraving caught the light.

"Hope you won – Your Unloving Father"


	9. Chapter 9

"So your father just tried to kill me?" Miranda asked me angrily.

I shook my head "That would have just been a bonus" I answered as I stared at the Shadow Hound lying unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"A BONUS!" my sister screamed "IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU? A BONUS?"

She's human or course my father wouldn't even pause to look twice at a human he wasn't planning to use as a host.

I glared at her, my pitch black eyes making her shut up.

"Yes" I spat out "If you had died my father would have considered it a bonus. If his Hound killed you then he would have gotten the first claim on your soul" I explained annoyed "But his target was me, so you weren't the target".

"How do you know that?" Miranda demanded "How do you know he was after you?"

I sighed, and threw the Hound's collar to her.

She squeaked as she caught it and almost dropped it "This is heavy!" she complained "And I can't read this".

Stupid bloody human. Sister or not, Miranda could be pretty dumb sometimes.

"That's because the writing is in the Demonic tongue" I snapped "And the collar is made from black Hellstone".

Miranda stared at me in shock.

"It says 'Hope you won'" I muttered "And it's signed 'Your unloving father'".

"That's not very nice" Miranda mumbled.

I snorted "He's an Arch Demon" I reminded her "He's literally incapable of loving me" I admitted "But this shows that he still cares in some roundabout way".

"What?" Miranda exclaimed looking around at the carnage my battle had caused "If you couldn't heal yourself then you would be dead!" she shouted.

I nodded "And if I couldn't heal myself then I would be an embarrassment to his name" I explained staring at the large black Hound.

I moved towards the door "I'll be back" I shouted "If it wakes up just scream".

"DREW!" Miranda shouted.

I watched over my shoulder as she moved forward but froze as the Hound huffed and shifted.

Chuckling I ran up to my bedroom and headed straight for my desk. Grabbing a small black jewellery box from my desk, I turned and placed it in the middle of my room.

"Irepa" I cast flicking my hand at the box which glowed momentarily and grew to the size of a large chest.

Pressing my palm to the lock I didn't even twitch as my palm was stabbed with a needle and the chest sampled my blood. With a click the lid popped open, reaching out I lifted the lid and peered into the chest.

My eyes darted over the books in the chest until I smirked as I found the one I was looking for. Pulling the book from my chest I slammed the lid shut and ran downstairs.

Re-entering the kitchen I frowned as I saw Miranda poking the Hound with a broom as she hid behind the bench.

Raising my eyebrow I cleared my throat.

I couldn't stop the laugh that burst from my lips as Miranda screamed and jumped spinning the broom around like a weapon.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Miranda shouted at me "YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE WITH THIS MONSTER!"

I blinked at her slowly "It's still unconscious" I pointed out as I moved towards the Hound.

"It's stirring" Miranda yelled.

"Good" I shot back "Now get out" I ordered.

"What?" Miranda asked shocked.

"Get out" I repeated turning to look at her "Actually first cast a cleaning spell in here, I don't want him to smell any blood".

"Him" Miranda said slowly.

I nodded "I'm going to have to name him" I muttered "Now hurry up and clean the room" I ordered.

Miranda stared at me "You're not keeping that monster" she declared.

"Clean the room" I snapped.

Miranda glared at me before sighing.

She muttered a bit and I shuddered as her magic washed over me as the room was cleaned.

"What about you?" Miranda asked.

I looked down at my blood covered body and grimaced.

"I'll deal with that" I replied "If I keep the blood on me I'll be forcing his respect" I explained.

"It's an animal" Miranda argued.

"He is a Hunter" I snapped "Born and bred to hunt down mortals".

Miranda paled again.

"Now can you clean the rest of the house?" I asked her annoyed "And don't come back into this room till I call you, and make sure you're quiet and can't be seen" I added.

Miranda's jaw clenched as she wanted to argue before sighing and nodding "I'll trust your judgment" she muttered before storming from the room.

I turned back to the Hound, noticing as it twitched.

Moving forward I raised my hand and concentrated, pulling my ritual blade from the ether.

Placing the book on the bench I flicked through it till I found the ritual I was looking for, quickly scanning the required runes, I committed them to memory.

Slashing my palm, I tilted my hand down so the blood ran down my finger.

I hurried around the Hound and started drawing some runes in a circle around the beast, having to reopen my palm for each rune as my healing factor healed me quickly.

I moved back to the bench and checked between the book's image and the rune circle surrounding the Hound.

Freezing as I saw the Hound moving, I watched it slowly stand. It growled at me and shifted its weight before leaping at me.

I smirked as it yelped bouncing off the glowing rune circle.

"I don't think so" I said slowly making it freeze.

I waved my hand and the collar flew through the air and collided with the Hound, magically snapping back around its neck.

I started chanting softly as I stared into its eyes, the collar glowing red in time with my voice.

The Hound growled at me before the collar flared and went dark. The Hound stopped growling and slowly bowed before me.

Finishing the chant I eyed the Hound in front of me.

Reaching into my magical core I smirked as I felt the dark thread connecting the Hound to me.

"You're mine now" I muttered watching the Hound.

Reaching behind me and cracking my back I eyed the Hound again.

"You'll need a name" I told him.

The Hound nodded as he sat down on his haunches watching me.

I waved my hand again and turned on the tap, filling a cup with water and moving over to pour it over the blood runes, which flickered and died.

The Hound stood and stretched.

"I'll need to slap a glamour on you" I mumbled "You're obviously not a real dog".

The Hound huffed and his body shimmered before he shrunk a bit, shaking his fur like a real dog.

I blinked at the huge black dog standing in front of me.

"Well shit" I muttered "Smug bastard" I added as he huffed at me.

"You're just as beautiful like this aren't you" I said softly reaching out to brush my hand down his neck.

I grinned "Let's go say Hi to Miranda yeah?" I said.

The Hound grinned back at me before turning and taking a step.

I had to bite my lip as the Hound stumbled, unused to his new body. He tripped over his own feet and pitched forward.

I snorted as the mighty proud Hell Hound collided head-first with the fridge.

LINEBREAK

My head shot up as I heard footsteps approaching the house.

"Miranda?" I called out "Someone is coming!"

Footsteps thundered down the stairs.

"Yeah whatever" Miranda snapped as she entered the room cautiously.

I rolled my eyes "Get over it Miranda" I demanded "I may have been rude to you but you started it".

She snorted "Mature, really" she muttered waiting in the living room for the person to reach the house.

"Miranda" I said warningly "You are not qualified or even slightly knowledgeable about Celestial cultures in general let alone Demonic culture. When I say something in regards to my own culture, my word is law".

Miranda glared at me before huffing and looking away.

"I said you couldn't keep that thing too" Miranda said angrily.

"Like I said, my word is law" I repeated reaching out to scratch the Hound's head.

"What?" Miranda demanded "So whenever you defeat a Hellion you're going to adopt it?"

I sighed "No" I denied "But whenever Father sends me a gift like this I will have to".

"His gift tried to eat me" Miranda snapped.

"His gift managed to eat me" I countered remembering the amount of flesh the Hound tore from me.

"You ate him back!" Miranda argued.

"Door" I said bluntly ignoring her attempts to start an argument.

Miranda huffed at me again making me smirk.

"She doesn't realise she got that from me does she?" I asked absently making the Hound sigh.

"Oh hello Ms Karson" an unfamiliar woman's voice said.

"Hello Emily" Miranda said happily "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Miranda?"

"I'm afraid I'm here on official business sorry Ms Karson" Emily replied.

"Sam's Mate?" I muttered turning my head to stare at the wall I knew was hiding my sister and the Quileute.

"My first order of business is to inquire about the strange howling coming from this property" Emily said, her voice sounding guarded.

"Oh yeah" Miranda said sheepishly making me roll my eyes "About that, there isn't any kind of pet registration is there?" she asked.

"It depends on the pet" Emily replied slowly.

"Oh come in" Miranda offered "See for yourself".

I whistled getting the Hound's attention, a quick jerk of my head and he was jumping onto the couch beside me, his huge body taking up the rest of the room comfortably.

"Wow" Emily gasped making me look up as she entered the room, her eyes locked onto the Hound.

I eyed the black haired woman cautiously, noticing her scars curiously.

"He's beautiful" Emily said softly "What's his name?"

Miranda snorted while I smirked.

"Hunter"

Emily blinked in confusion while Hunter growled.

"Hunter?" she repeated slowly.

I nodded, studying the scars on her face "Unoriginal I know" I admitted "But he's a natural hunter of socks and soft toys" I lied.

Emily nodded slowly.

"Nice scars" I said bluntly making her wince.

She raised her chin defiantly while Miranda glared at me.

"They actually suit you" I continued before looking back down to my book.

"He's part German" Miranda lied to a shocked Emily as I watched them subtly "Germany and Austria used to value scars from duelling" she explained "At least that's his excuse, I'm pretty sure he's just disturbed".

"My father tried to kill me" I reminded her looking back down to my book "Of course I'm disturbed. They look like claw marks?" I asked.

"Bear" Emily explained curtly.

I nodded raising my eyebrow at her.

Her eyes narrowed at me as she got the message I was trying to convey.

We both knew what had really happened.

Werewolves were finicky creatures. Unlike Demons, we were dignified, usually.

Silence echoed across the room broken by Hunter shifting on the couch next to me and my turning the page.

"Well" Emily said finally "As long as you can make sure Hunter doesn't hurt or scare off any of the local wildlife I'm sure you will be fine if he stays near the house or in-doors".

"He won't hunt anything" I confirmed.

"Dogs are wild beasts at heart" Emily argued.

I looked up to her and smirked "Hunter will obey me" I assured her slowly.

Emily shook her head "Any way, I'm assuming he was the source of the howling earlier?" she asked.

"That was me. I got myself caught in my zipper" I joked.

Emily and Miranda both winced instantly before glaring at me.

"That was Hunter" I agreed "He had to stay in California for a bit longer while we went ahead and he missed me" I lied again "He could smell me around here but couldn't find me so he tried calling for me".

Emily looked at Hunter in sympathy. "Alright" she said nodding "That's that. Now the last thing" she continued turning to Miranda again "I was thinking you two could come over for dinner either tonight or tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I can't go tomorrow" I interrupted looking up at her "Jacob promised to give me a tour of the Reserve and Forks" I explained when she looked at me.

Emily frowned before nodding with a smile "Right, I forgot about that" she said softly.

I raised my eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling that everyone knows?" I asked her.

Emily blushed slightly "Because Jake couldn't keep it a secret for long" she admitted "He was over the moon".

"What could I say when a gorgeous boy like that asked me out like that?" I asked smugly.

"I know I only saw him once before that but he just left an" I trailed off before meeting Emily's eyes.

"An imprint" I said innocently.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily stared at me in shock while Miranda glared at me from behind her.

"So" Emily blurted turning to look at Miranda again "Is tonight too little warning?" she asked.

"Of course not" Miranda denied "It beats having to cook for just myself" she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I'm vegetarian" Miranda explained when Emily frowned and looked between us "I can't cook meat, I'm okay around it, but the smell of it cooking makes me a little ill".

I smirked behind my book. That would be my fault actually.

My first kill was a little messy, and Mom was rather horrified to have watched me tear the Hellion apart with my bare hands and teeth.

Mom became vegetarian and begged me to promise to not bite again.

And judging by the looks Miranda was sending me I think she now understands why.

"Oh he eats meat" Miranda added when Emily turned to look at me "Sometimes I think he's a carnivore with how little vegetables he eats".

Well that's just because I'm demonic, meat is good.

"Well when you overcook your vegetables as much as you do it's no surprise" I pointed out innocently.

"I don't overcook my vegetables!" Miranda instantly dove into an age old argument between us "You just like them raw!"

I smirked at her, understanding her unspoken agreement to my call of truce.

"I like them to be green" I argued "Not wet".

"Wet isn't a colour" Emily blurted.

"We'll be there" Miranda confirmed before I could get a word in.

Emily smiled at her "Great" she said happily "How does six sound to you?" she asked.

"Like a number" I answered sarcastically before I could stop myself.

Emily and Miranda just ignored me though "Six sounds great" Miranda confirmed "Is your address on the papers we were given?"

"Yes, under Uley" Emily confirmed.

My head shot up as I processed what Miranda said "Wait, address?" I asked "So if I were to look at that paper I would be able to find Jake's address?" I said innocently

Emily eyed me for a moment before smiling "Yes, he lives with his father" she agreed.

I nodded and stood, I quickly moved into the kitchen and checked the corkboard, my eyes catching on the list of addresses.

Scanning it for a moment I frowned, finally noticing my problem.

I stuck my head back into the living room, getting Emily and Miranda's attention.

"Quick question" I interrupted "What's Jake's last name?" I asked Emily.

Emily stared at me "You agreed to go out with him without finding out his last name?" she asked me slowly.

I shrugged "I would have gone out with him if he was dressed in yellow spandex" I said sarcastically.

Of course I would have forced him to wear decent clothes during the date, but there was no way I was going to turn down my Soul Mate. I'm a Demon, not an idiot.

Emily shook her head "Black" she said "Jacob Black, he lives with his father Billy" she explained before turning back to Miranda "I believe you met Billy?" she asked "He was one of the ones who came here to greet you?"

Miranda nodded "Yes, he and was it Quil?" she confirmed.

"And that douche" I cut her off before she could continue, making Emily glare at me for calling her fiancé a douche. "The racist one who called Mom a whore".

Emily's eyes widened from her glare "He what?" she demanded.

I hid my smirk, seeing a perfect opportunity for revenge.

Can't blame me for taking it either, my father is the Arch Demon of Vengeance after all, he would also likely disown me if I let it slip past me.

And by 'disown' I mean 'have assassinated'.

For all a Demon's superiority we can be rather savage and primitive.

"He called our mother a whore then called me a white-boy and told me to leave the reserve" I replied innocently.

I had to hide my chuckles as Miranda raised her eyebrow at me while Emily's face went red.

"He failed to mention that to me" Emily said angrily.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" I quipped "And that's just a short way of saying 'Never piss off a woman'".

Before either of them could respond I whistled to Hunter, who bounded off the couch to me.

"I'm going to take a walk" I told Miranda "I'll be back in time to get ready for the dinner".

"Oh no need" Emily said reigning in her anger "If you wear shorts and a shirt you'll fit right in" she said dismissively.

I shrugged stepping into the room properly "I'll need to drop Hunter off here anyway" I pointed out "I'll be fine".

I nodded to them both and led Hunter out the front door.

Looking around I jogged into the forest making sure no one was watching us.

Dropping to my knees I patted my chest "Scent" I ordered.

Hunter moved over and started sniffing me curiously.

"Vampire" I asked.

Hunter huffed and nodded poking my arm with his nose.

Nodding I unbuttoned my shirt and let him sniff my now unbruised arm. "Huh, my bruise is gone" I muttered eyeing the flesh "Thanks".

"Got it?" I asked him pulling my shirt back on but not buttoning it back up yet.

Hunter huffed again making me smirk.

"Point me" I ordered.

Hunter paused for a moment before turning around and looking into the distance.

"Ah, the benefits of a Hellion Hunting Dog" I muttered to myself "If I have a scent I can find anything".

"Let's go" I ordered Hunter breaking into a run.

Hunter and I ran side by side, thankfully the Hound was staying at my top speed so he didn't outrun me.

Hunter let out a yip as we ran, signalling we were close, making me slow down.

"Stealth" I ordered Hunter who huffed in confirmation.

"Muitenlis" I cast waving my hand at my feet, silencing them.

"Be ready to Shadow Walk me to my room" I warned Hunter, not wanting to have to deal with angry Vampires right now "Resume your true form unless there are humans around to see you" I added smirking when Hunter regained his true form.

"They won't mess with you know" I muttered happily earning another huff from the massive hound.

Slowly I began stalking forward, trying not to make too much noise, even with my silencing spell.

Hunter sent me a mental yip making me freeze as I followed his mental directions and saw a house through the trees.

Silently we padded forward until we were at the edge of the trees.

My eyebrows rose as I took in the vampire coven's house.

Should a vampire coven really have so many windows? It's not like they should be proud of the fact that they sparkle.

It's kind of demeaning really. One of the top Hunting species in the world, creatures from other dimensions excluded, and they sparkle.

Like fairies.

I shuddered as I remembered the one time I hunted down a fairy.

I was curious and I was wrong.

Fairies are not something I want to see again. Ever.

I froze as I saw one of the vampires appear on the roof, taking a few seconds to identify her as Alice. She was joined soon after by another vampire I hadn't seen yet so I was assuming he was Carlisle, and Jasper.

Unable to hear them over the distance between us I frowned as I watched them talking.

I almost turned and ran as Carlisle moved forward falling off the house, landing with a grace that made me sneer slightly.

I wasn't jealous, I could never be jealous of something as inferior as a vampire.

A vampire that sparkles.

I mean seriously. Sparkling? Hand over your man card immediately.

There was no way sparkling could beat a good tan.

Like Jake's beautiful russet-like skin…

I shook my head to clear it from the Jake-induced daydreams I was entering, and eyed the approaching vampire carefully.

I moved back till I was standing behind the tree as the coven leader stopped half-way between the house and the forest.

"I know you're out there" the vampire's voice echoed through the trees.

I watched as the coven leader was joined by the rest of the vampires

Looking to Hunter I jerked my head at Edward, mentally sending my orders.

With a huff Hunter moved forward.

A dark growl rumbling from the Hound's throat had the vampires stiffening even more until Hunter became visible as he stepped from the tree line.

I watched as the vampires looked to their coven leader for instruction.

Carlisle stepped forward slowly "Please come out, we won't hurt you" he called his eyes darting between Hunter and the forest I was hiding in.

I frowned as I eyed the house's roof deep in thought.

With a grin I called upon my magic and concentrated.

With a whisper of "Eacigam eaunai" I vanished from the treeline to appear on the house roof.

I quickly ducked and turned around so I could watch the vampires without them seeing me.

The blonde vampire, Rosalie, was staring at the roof with a small frown on her face. As Hunter's growling increased in volume however she turned back around to face him.

"Muramina sitatimalac" I chanted softly covering my mouth as Hunter howled.

The other vampires didn't react to Hunter's like normal beings did, being creatures of the night themselves.

Edward however shuddered as Hunter's howl which was targeting him and my spell washed over him at the same time.

Sending out a quick mental command Hunter rippled and disappeared. He reappeared by me just long enough for me to grab his fur and teleport away again.

I shivered as I stumbled away from Hunter as we reappeared. Looking around I sighed as I saw we were near the creak we had crossed.

"Change back" I ordered him, certain the vampires were going to spread out and search their turf.

Remaining on the vampire's side of the river I cast my eye around until I spotted a large stick. Snatching it up I turned to Hunter.

I smirked as I saw it grab his attention and he looked away from it.

Chuckling as he kept trying to ignore it and failed I drew my arm back and threw it.

"Go on" I offered as he looked at me hopefully.

I laughed as he darted off after it.

A Hell Hound might be a mighty hunter and fighting dog, but no matter what, they were still dogs deep down.

Taking it back when he ran back up to me, tail wagging wildly I eyed the stick.

"This is a different stick" I pointed out turning around in my hand.

Hunter looked at me innocently making me chuckle again.

Drawing my arm back I threw it again, Hunter streaking off after it.

We played fetch for a few moments before Hunter send me a mental warning as he ran back to me.

Understanding what he meant I threw the stick with a human's strength as a vampire approached my location.

Laughing as Hunter tripped over his feet again I almost didn't notice the movement to my side.

I turned just in time for a bronze blur to smash into me throwing me across the border.

Coughing as the air was forced from my lungs by my rough landing I was unable to stop Edward as he leapt at me and grabbed the front of my shirt snarling at me.

Edward bared his teeth at me and I couldn't resist baring mine back at him, feeling them extending to their full size.

Flaring my eyes at him I smirked as he looked shocked for a moment.

A reddish-brown blur suddenly knocked Edward off of me.

Surprised I looked over to see a huge wolf tearing at Edward who was trying to fight him off.

I swore as I saw that the wolf was even bigger than Hunter in his true form.

A white blur smashed into the wolf's side knocking him away from Edward. Carlisle grabbed Edward and threw him bodily across the creak and turned to face me.

Noticing the russet wolf leaping to his feet I smirked and flared my eyes at the coven leader as well.

His eyes widened at the same time as the wolf leapt at him knocking him down.

Carlisle shoved the wolf off him and leapt across the creak to stand near Jasper and Emmett who were helping Edward hold off Hunter who was expertly darting between their blows, aiming for Edward only.

As the familiar feeling russet wolf darted forward another giant wolf leapt in front of him stopping him from jumping the creak, several more wolves joining it.

As I sent a mental order to Hunter, the Hound turned and leapt across the creak moving to stand in front of me.

Pulling myself to my feet I froze as my eyes locked onto those of the russet wolf.

Jacob.

Hunter nudged at me breaking me clear and we turned and sprinted from the creak, trying to act the part of the terrified bystander.

I hated acting so weak, but I didn't want Jake to know what I was yet.

Call me selfish, but I wanted one normal thing in my life, even if it was something as small as dating.

Well, this 'Welcome to the neighbourhood' dinner was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

My chest heaved as I burst into the house, making Miranda jump, her hands coming up instantly.

I tried to glare at her, but her freezing spell was too powerful for me to move without magically fighting it.

Miranda looked sheepish as Hunter moved past me to flop down in front of the fireplace. I stumbled as she released the spell and moved across to collapse onto the couch.

"What happened?" Miranda demanded eyeing my rumpled state "Actually, do I want to know?" she asked.

I huffed at her "I was spying on the vampires" I admitted "Then when I escaped I stopped to play fetch with Hunter" I explained "Edward attacked me and Jacob attacked him".

Miranda's eyes widened "So they know" she began.

I shook my head "I acted human and afraid" I corrected "Not even Edward has concrete proof beyond 'But I saw'".

Miranda frowned "It was still risky" she argued.

I shook my head again "They had no reason to connect me to what happened at their house" I countered.

"What happened?" Miranda asked slowly.

I smirked at her "A rather large Hell Hound stood there growling at them menacingly while I snuck around and cast a 'Misfortune of Souls' curse of Edward" I admitted.

"Which explains why Jacob showed up just in time then" Miranda muttered.

I shrugged "I'm not going to say anything" I decided "I'm going to avoid the Cullens for a bit, and I'm going to act nervous when I'm too close to the forest, but otherwise I'm going to act normal".

Miranda frowned "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" she asked "Why not just admit what you are?"

I grimaced looking away from her.

"Drew?" she asked slowly.

I ignored her and leaned my head against the back of the couch.

"Fine" I snapped as she opened her mouth again "I want to have a normal relationship alright?" I demanded angry that she wouldn't let it go.

"My entire life I've been surrounded by magic, and Demons!" I yelled at her. "I just want to go on a normal date, with a guy who I can pretend is normal. If I tell Jacob what I am then he'll have questions, and he'll feel obligated to tell me what he is".

I sighed, my hand coming up to tug on my curls painfully.

"I want Jake to tell me because he wants to" I said softly "I want him to tell me because he loves and trusts me naturally, in a way that isn't a side effect of him imprinting on me. Is that too much to ask?" I demanded.

Miranda opened her mouth again but I leapt to my feet and stormed past her angrily, climbing the stairs and stalking to my room.

Slamming the door behind me I dove at the bed, worming my way under the covers and curled up in the darkness.

Great. Now I was turning into a woman, being all emotional and shit. God this was getting embarrassing. I can't believe I said all that, to Miranda of all people.

She's never going to let me forget this either the stubborn bitch. She'll want to talk about my feelings like I'm some sort of pathetic human or something.

I didn't even know I wanted all the stuff I said, or that I wanted it that much.

I was a Demon though, I can't have all that lovey-dovey stuff can I?

LINEBREAK

"Drew?" Miranda's voice asked softly.

I sighed and squirmed my way until my head popped out of my cocoon of blankets to glare at her.

Miranda sighed as well moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

"You know its okay to want all that?" she asked slowly.

Yup, I was right. She wants to talk about my bloody feelings.

"You're allowed to feel things sometimes" Miranda continued.

Oh God in Heaven was she bad at pep talks.

"Just remember" she began.

Don't you dare…

"You're still half-human" Miranda finished.

"NO I'M FUCKEN' NOT!"I shouted before I realised what I was saying "I'm sick of your bloody 'You're half-human' excuse! It's bullshit!"

Miranda looked at me shocked but I ignored her expression as I continued ranting.

"The only things being half-human actually means is that the woman my father used as a host was a human!" I yelled sitting up throwing the blankets off me "I bet you didn't know being called 'Half-human' is actually an insult for a Demon?" I demanded "It's a jab at me not being a full-blooded Demon yet! Which I can't be until I embrace my inner Demon and all that bullshit and finally Ascend!"

Miranda continued staring at me shocked.

I sighed dropped my face into my palms, breathing deeply.

"What" Miranda began "What did you mean by 'finally ascend'?"

I sighed again growling lightly.

"A half-breed" I began explaining "Is someone like me, at a certain point in our lives we 'Ascend'. The non-demon DNA in our blood gets wiped out and we become a full-blooded Demon. Our powers increase a lot and we carry a lot more prestige".

I looked up to see Miranda looking at me curiously "And how do you Ascend?" she asked me.

I shook my head shrugged "I've got no idea" I admitted.

"No one does" I cut her off as she frowned and opened her mouth to speak "It just happens, no one understands why. I've seen one Demon ascend as he formally married his Soul Mate, I saw another Demon Ascend after he mastered his electrokinesis" I explained.

Miranda sighed sadly "Have a shower" she ordered making me glare at her "We're going to the Uley's in an hour".

As she stood to leave the room I made sure she could hear me muttering about bossy sisters and pathetic humans.

LINEBREAK

"Let the party begin" I muttered as we approached the Uley house.

Miranda glanced at me nervously as she walked beside me "You alright?" she asked carefully.

Likely hoping I didn't blow up at her again.

I paused and allowed Miranda to knock on the front door. A few seconds past before the door swung open to reveal Sam.

Sam scowled for a moment before he spotted me and froze. I raised my eyebrow at the man making him grimace and step to the side letting us in.

Moving past him I pretended not to notice him sniffing me as I entered the house.

I was surprised as I looked around. The house didn't seem so big on the outside, the kitchen/dining/living rooms were all connected, making the house look so much larger.

"Miranda!" Emily called as she looked over her shoulder as we entered "Drew? I thought I said casual?" she asked.

Frowning I looked down at my clothes "I always wear this stuff" I replied looking back up at her.

"I like it" a familiar voice said from the side of the room.

I grinned as Jake approached me. "I like what you're wearing as well" I said, my eyes drifting over the jean shorts and tight shirt.

Jake smiled at me blushing slightly.

"How are you?" Jake asked me making me frown.

"I'm good" I replied instantly.

I saw nervousness flash over Jake's face for a moment as his chocolate eyes bore into me.

I grimaced as I suddenly clicked at what he meant. "A little sore" I admitted "I went for a run with Hunter earlier" I told him "I'm definitely not running through that forest again".

Jake flinched slightly at that.

"Although" I continued "I did see some a beautiful wolf" I said slowly before frowning at Jake "What do the wolves around here eat? They're massive!" I exclaimed.

Jake relaxed and chuckled softly "Yeah" he confirmed "We don't know why they are so big" he said with a shrug "But we can't hurt them, it's against Tribal Laws. Besides it's not like they'll hurt anyone".

"So how are you liking it here in La Push?" Jake asked me changing the subject as Miranda went straight towards the kitchen to help out.

I shrugged "Well I'm avoiding forest" I joked.

"School sucks" I said in true teenager fashion "It's rather lame compared to my old school" I explained "And Cullen is" I drifted off uncertain what I should say.

After all, I was supposed to have just been attacked by Edward, I couldn't just say that he was a dickhead could I?

"Yeah" Jake said angrily "They are a bit much".

"Hey Jake" a guy's voice said "Is this Drew?"

I looked over to see a teen approaching us, studying him carefully I could see that he was clearly a Quileute, carrying the so-far typical traits of the skin, hair, and eye colour as well as the huge body structure.

I looked over at Jake raising my eyebrows "Let me guess" I said sarcastically "You all ate your vegetables?"

Jake blushed while the teen laughter, sounding strangely like barking, "Nah, we're all just this big naturally" he answered.

He threw his arm over my shoulder and offered me his hand "Seth, Seth Clearwater" he introduced happily ignoring the growl that burst from Jake's lips.

I blinked in shock at the heat I could feel radiating from Seth's arm "Drew" I muttered back "Karson".

Seth grinned at me before dragging me over to where the rest of the teens were watching us.

"This" he said pointing at the only female "Is my sister Leah" he told me.

Leah only glared at me making glare back.

"Er" Seth said awkwardly "This is Embry" he said quickly distracting me "Paul, Quil, and Jared" he said pointing to each one.

I nodded to them shaking their offered hands.

I looked over at Jacob who had moved to stand beside me and knocked Seth's arm of my shoulder with a glare.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked away blushing again.

"So I hear you have a dog?" Paul asked me suddenly.

I grinned nodded "Hunter? Yeah" I confirmed.

"Rather large isn't he?" Paul said "What breed is he?"

I paused before shrugging "Not sure really" I lied "We got him from a pound, he's definitely a mix of hunting breeds though".

"He seems to be able to hold his own" Jared interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes at him "He can" I agreed.

So much for acting like we didn't just meet in the forest.

"We saw you leaving your house to go run in the forest" Jake blurted sending Jared a look "He's a beautiful dog".

"Just make sure he stays inside" Sam ordered as he joined the circle "Some of the wolves might not take kindly to his presence" he warned me.

I smirked as I processed Sam's threat.

"I would be more concerned about the wolves" I said quietly "Not that Hunter is a violent dog usually, but he is definitely able to protect himself, I pity any wolf who attacks him" I said warning them.

"Dinner's ready boys!" Emily's voice called from the kitchen.

Jake smiled shyly at me "Sorry about them" he apologized "They can be a bit" he trailed off.

"Overwhelming?" I offered as the others ran past me towards the food.

Jake nodded scrunching his nose up, an act that made my stomach curl, "Yeah, that's a good word" he muttered.

His face lit up "Come on, we better go get some dinner before they take all the good food" he told me.

I allowed Jake to drag me by the arm towards the table where he pushed me into a chair and sat beside me.

"Just help yourself" Emily told me as I stared in shock at the amount of food on the table "And don't have too much of the salads please" she instructed looking at the others "Miranda is a vegetarian and needs to eat too".

"You're a vegetarian?" Seth blurted looking at her shocked.

I snorted as I saw the wolves all looking at her in the same way, taking the advantage I started piling food onto my plate before they could get it.

Miranda blushed and nodded, her eyes darting to me for a moment.

"Please tell me you're not Drew? You're cool" Seth said turning to look at me hopefully.

I blinked at me looking between him and the drumstick I had paused halfway through tearing a chunk from.

"Oh, right" Seth mumbled making the wolves snort.

"You got enough food there Drew?" Emily asked eyeing my plate "If I had known you ate more than one of the boys normally I would have made more".

Feeling awkward I looked around and noticed that while the other's plates were piled high, my plate was only challenged by Jake's.

"Uh" I said slowly.

Emily chuckled "I'm just teasing you" she said waving her hand dismissively "Eat as much as you want" she told me.

Miranda snorted "Don't say that" she warned "When he's finished eating me out of house and home he'll come over here and do the same".

"When I'm finished eating you out of my house and home" I corrected her with a smirk.

"I guess this means that I can order more food tomorrow without looking like a pig then?" Jake asked me hopefully.

I rolled my eyes "As long as there isn't any pineapple I'll be fine" I confirmed.

"I'm allergic" I explained when Jake frowned.

"So do you normally eat this much?" Sam asked me making me look at him.

"Everyday" I admitted casually devouring a chicken wing.

Only when Sam frowned at me did I remember that they ate so much because they needed the energy for their wolf forms.

Well, just another thing to be suspicious of then.


	12. Chapter 12

Books » Twilight » Midnight Hellfire  
Author: AgentFiyeroSummers   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 48 - Published: 08-31-13 - Updated: 10-01-13 id:9646306  
I don't own Twilight.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence, Bella-Bashing.

"Demonic Language" – "Text/Book/Note"

"I bet you enjoyed yourself" Miranda taunted me as we entered the house.

Glaring at her I locked the door behind me "I don't know what you're talking about" I denied.

Miranda snorted "Jake was rubbing up against you all night" she pointed out.

I couldn't stop the grin that grew on my face as I remembered how Jake found any excuse to brush up against me.

Miranda cleared her throat pulling me from my memories as she sent me a knowing look.

"He could smell Edward on me" I denied "He was getting possessive".

"And so he scented you" Miranda interrupted with a grin.

I glared at her again but was unable to argue when she was telling the truth.

"I hate you" I muttered.

Miranda's grin grew "Sure you do" she agreed.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow" I told her as she went to go up the stairs.

"What?" Miranda demanded spinning around, her hands on her hips.

I shrugged "I need to go down there" I said "Either talk to Father or to one of his workers".

Miranda stared at me for a while, conflict obvious on her face.

"You'll take Hunter?" she finally asked.

I nodded "He'll keep the Hawkers away from me" I confirmed "Besides, I need to get some supplies anyway" I added.

Miranda's face lit up "Can you get me some too?" she asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes "Naturally" I said shaking my head.

Miranda beamed at me while I continued "Also I want to check out a few stores, see what books or scrolls they have".

Miranda nodded happily "Alright then, I'll let the school know your family emergency is still going then" she said nodding.

"I've already told Jake" I called as she went up the stairs listening as she froze "I got his number and will let him know if I'm at school or here".

Miranda stormed down the stairs "Jake knows?" she blurted.

Staring at her for a moment my eyes widened "Oh no!" I denied "Not about that".

Miranda sighed in relief "Oh thank god".

"I told Jacob that I had a family emergency and might not be at school, but that I'm definitely going on that date" I continued.

Miranda nodded "And what did he say?"

I grinned "He spluttered and blushed for a while before finally asking if I was willing to go on a proper date instead" I admitted.

Miranda grinned "Well I'm going to bed now" she told me "Good luck on both your mission and your date".

LINEBREAK

I stepped from the portal and looked around in curiosity.

I was used to entering the Hell Dimension through the San Francisco portal, so stepping through the Seattle one instead made me disorientated.

"Drew!" A familiar voice called making my head whip around.

"Cameron!" I replied as a familiar Demon approached me pulling me in for a hug.

Cameron Anderson, son of the ArchDemon of Retribution, two steps lower than me in the 'Nemesis' hierarchy.

Kind of like my best friend actually.

"I got your message" Cameron said looking around eagerly "Where is he?"

Smirking I whistled.

Cameron stumbled back and his eyes widened as Hunter stepped from the shadows to stand beside me.

"Shit" Cameron exhaled "He's beautiful!"

I grinned as Hunter looked proud "That he is" I confirmed.

"So Vengeance sent you a Level Six Shadow Hound as a gift?" Cameron asked shocked "Lucky bastard. My father would send one to eat me!"

I grimaced at the reminder.

Cameron must have seen it because he sighed "He tried to eat you didn't he?" he asked.

I nodded in confirmation "I tried to eat him back" I said smugly earning an odd look from Cameron.

"I thought you didn't like biting people?" Cameron asked shocked.

I nodded and started walking down the crowded street, eyeing the various hawkers and their stalls.

"I don't" I confirmed "But I got annoyed" I admitted "Miranda tried to summon a Hell Hound thinking it would be fun".

Cameron winced "Let me guess" he interrupted "She used your books to do it?"

I nodded "Yup" I admitted "Then she pulled me out of school to deal with it and lay there trembling as it howled".

Cameron snorted "Stupid Humans" he muttered.

I grinned at him "Not just stupid humans" I said cryptically "There are things I can't tell you here" I said looking around at the crowded street "But there are also stupid vampires".

Cameron's face lit up "Please tell me they don't know what you are" he said hopefully.

I nodded with a grin "They still don't" I admitted "I'm having so much fun tormenting the 'youngest' one. He just found his Mate" I explained making Cameron smirk and nod.

"How did you get out of school by the way?" I asked him curiously.

Cameron shrugged "My Sovereign requested my presence" he explained.

I frowned "No I didn't" I denied.

Cameron grinned at me again "Oops" he said innocently.

I looked around curiously "So, have you ever been here before?" I asked him, having had no reason to enter this part of Hell.

Cameron nodded "It's this way" he said pointing down a side street "We'll come out in the Scorpion Sector".

Nodding in agreement I smirked as Hunter snarled at someone who got to close.

"Let's go" I ordered Cameron "I have a lot to tell you about".

LINEBREAK

I grunted as Cameron leapt forward hugging me.

"This is great!" Cameron exclaimed "What's he like?" he asked "Is he at least good looking?"

I chuckled and pushed on Cameron's chest to make him let go "He's a True Alpha" I bragged "He hasn't taken the role though yet, he's staying as beta for now. He's absolutely gorgeous, and he's a little shy around me" I said smugly.

Cameron nodded "Makes sense" he said "Not only are you his imprint, so he screws it up with you and he's got no one, but you're also a Demon and he won't know what you are".

I grimaced "I have slipped a bit since I moved to La Push" I admitted "But I went from a Demons only school to a public human school, I'm allowed a little leeway".

Cameron faked vomiting "How can you put up with being around humans so much?" he asked me disgusted.

I shuddered "I taunt vampires and spread rumours" I said with a smirk.

Cameron chuckled as someone knocked on the door to my suite.

"Drew?" a voice called "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I shouted back.

The door to my rooms in my father's mansion opened and Maria stepped in and closed them behind her.

"Hello Cameron" my father's secretary greeted with a smile "Can I have a moment alone with Drew?"

Cameron looked to me and I shrugged, not knowing what Maria wanted to talk about.

Cameron raised his hand "I swear myself to Drew Karson, Son of Vengeance's side. I accept him as my Master and will serve no other. So it shall be" he chanted.

My eyes widened as his eyes flared blue before returning to normal.

Cameron pulled down his shirt neck showing the Scorpion tattoo over his heart, confirming his oath had worked.

Maria raised her eyebrow at me and I shrugged "I trust him" I admitted.

Maria nodded and we moved over to my table.

"First" Maria began "Your father is proud that you defeated the Shadow Hound so stylishly".

I smirked as Hunter let out a huff from the floor near my feet.

Maria eyed him warily before continuing "Vengeance also wants you to have the rest of er, Hunter's pack" she said.

My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me?" I exclaimed "It's uncommon for a Demon of my status to even have a Hell Hound that is actually bound to them, let alone having an entire Pack bound to him".

Maria nodded "Your father believes that you are going to need the firepower soon" she told me sadly shaking her head "I'm sorry to tell you that your two Brothers were killed recently".

I froze.

I may have hated both James and Simon, but they were powerful. Not as powerful as me of course, I'm still number one in my sphere of influence, but for someone to kill them implies that they were powerful.

"They were embarrassments to the name of Vengeance" I said dismissively, not letting her see how shocked I was "Their attitudes were not as sly nor as vindictive as myself or father, it makes sense that they annoyed someone".

Maria shook her head slowly "They were assassinated" she said bluntly.

I stiffened before swearing darkly.

Assassination in our world is bad news, there is no honour in being assassinated. It's either a way for a father to kill of embarrassing children. Or a way for someone to taunt the target's family, saying 'I'm out there, and I'm coming for you'.

"Naturally, as your father's only remaining child he wants you well protected" Maria explained.

I shook my head "I'm not leaving my home" I denied instantly.

Maria nodded "Vengeance is aware of this, which is why he wishes to give you a Pack of Hell Hounds" she admitted "But in accordance with the Covenant he cannot just give them do you".

I frowned exchanging a glance with Cameron.

"Actually" I said slowly "I've recently come into possession of a Soul Mate" I admitted.

Maria's eye widened "Congratulations" she said smiling "May I asked what species?"

I nodded "Werewolf" I said bluntly.

Maria frowned "There are no Werewolves were you are living" she said shaking her head "You must mean the Spirit Warriors".

I blinked at her "Spirit Warriors" I repeated.

Maria nodded "Shapeshifters" she explained.

I nodded in understanding, they were apparently different, I needed to do some research.

"Finding your Soul Mate is definitely cause to be gifted a couple of Hounds" Maria agreed.

I smirked "And if my Soul Mate is a True Alpha?" I asked innocently.

Maria blinked before grinning.

LINEBREAK

"Those shoes better be made out of cow" Angela said threateningly as she slipped into the seat next to me.

I looked down at my new black leather shoes, "They're cow" I confirmed.

Actually they are Drakon hide. But she doesn't need to know that.

"So is everything alright?" Angela asked me.

I nodded "I had some important paperwork to sign and a meeting for my father's business" I lied "And Hunter was terrifying Miranda" I added.

"Hunter?" Angela asked curiously already knowing about Miranda "And you've never mentioned your father".

I shrugged as I subtly pulled her Spanish book in front of me and opened it to yesterday's page.

"Hunter is my dog" I told her scanning her notes "He was dropped off yesterday and started to tear the place apart trying to find me, Miranda has always been a little afraid of him, and she can't control him so she pulled me out, and since I was home anyway I just stayed home".

Angela let out an annoyed sound as she spotted me reading her notes but didn't take them back.

"And you're father?" she asked hopefully.

"He's the CEO and Founder of Nemesis Manufacturing" I admitted.

Angela's jaw dropped "You're joking" she blurted making me smirk.

"My father runs the leading weapons company in the world" I agreed nodding "There is a reason I don't like talking about him".

"Because you don't like fighting" Angela said nodding.

I snorted "No" I denied "Because once people find out who my father is they ask me for favours or flirt with me trying to get to my money".

Angela looked sad for a moment before grimacing "I can understand that" she admitted before frowning "You work for him?" she asked.

I shook my head "Not really, just small jobs" I explained "Just general 'Heir to the business' work".

Angela nodded slowly "So you don't want to take over his business when he dies?" she asked me cautiously.

"Not at all" I admitted "I've no interest in weapons".

Why would I care about weapons when I can break a man's neck with just a twitch of my little finger?

I ignored Edward and Emmett's staring as the lesson began and couldn't stop my grin as the bell rang.

"You look happy" Angela nodded "It's kind of scary".

I chuckled at her "I've got that date" I told her making her eyes widen.

As nice of a person Angela was she was still a teenage girl at heart.

And teenage girls love gossip almost as much as jewellery.

"What can you tell me about her?" Angela asked hopefully.

I smirked at her "Well we're meeting here" I admitted "So if you wait in the car park with me you'll get to see first-hand".

Angela's eye lit up before she shook her head "I shouldn't" she denied.

"Come on" I said with a grin "You know you want to" I pointed out "And there is nothing wrong with being curious about who your friend is dating".

Apparently 'friend' is a magic word for Angela as her eyes lit up again.

"Okay, I'm coming" she said softly with a grin.

Grinning back at her we walked down the corridor towards our lockers "See you at the front door" I told her before rushing to my locker.

I joined Angela at the front entrance where she was watching Edward shouting at Jake.

"What's going on here?" I asked Angela.

Angela shrugged "Edward is yelling at Jake for not leaving Bella alone" she said "But Jake hasn't looked twice at her since he got here, and he's ignoring Edward completely".

I snorted at that.

"Did you know vampire" Jake said softly, his voice barely reaching my enhanced hearing "That the Pack has laws about harming a member of the Pack? If any member of the Pack is harmed, we retaliate, so watch yourself".

My eyebrows raised, did something happen between the Cullens and the Pack after I left last night?

"Stay away from Bella" Edward snarled.

"If my friend wants to spend time with me then it's up to her" Jake snapped at Edward "But for your information I'm not here for Bella".

Edward's head snapped around to stare at me making me frown.

I needed to find a way to block Jake's mind from telepathy, I couldn't have Edward reading my Mate's mind whenever he wanted to.

With a grin to Angela I strode across the car park towards Jake.

"Nice car Jake" I teased as I looked at the small Volkswagen.

As Jake blushed I turned to Edward and glared at him.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind it" Jake said slowly.

"It's fine Jake, I was just teasing you" I interrupted turning back to him "The size difference is pretty funny" I admitted.

Jake turned to look at his car in confusion before snorting as he realised how much taller than it he was.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Jake grinned and moved around his car to open his door and slid in.

I turned to Edward again "Stay out of my Mate's mind vampire or I'll destroy yours" I threatened angrily before opening the door and folding into the car.

"So, where first?" I asked an oblivious Jake with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked around the café curiously as Jake lead me to one of the tables.

"Are those stuffed animals?" I whispered as we sat down.

Jake looked sheepish "The food is really good" he defended.

Chuckling I looked around more "It better be" I said quietly "This place is kind of tacky".

"It's okay" I blurted as Jake looked ashamed "I don't actually care" I lied "I was just thinking aloud".

Actually this is place looks like crap, and I'm not sure if the food will make up for it, but it's definitely worth it if Jake eats it with me.

Jake blushed and looked embarrassed making me sigh.

I was going to have to be careful with what I say around Jake, he seems so sensitive.

"There isn't really any place nice around here to eat" Jake mumbled "Sorry".

I shook my head at him "I don't care" I lied again "They say it's the company that makes the meal right?" I asked.

Jake smiled shyly at me making me mentally roll my eyes at what was seeming to be his trademark look.

"Yeah, I guess this place is a little tacky isn't it?" Jake agreed softly.

I smirked as he jumped looking guilty as the waitress who was standing by our table looked annoyed. I accepted the menu from the glaring woman and grinned at Jake as he looked at me hopefully.

Flicking open the menu I scanned it slowly and frowned "What's the biggest meal they have?" I asked Jake eyeing the brief descriptions.

"Oh, ah, the chicken combo" Jake said softly before blushing "But I, uh, don't have enough for two and the movie later" he admitted.

I eyed Jake slowly before shaking my head "Then I'll pay" I declared.

Jake's head shot up as his russet skin blushed darker "No" he argued "I asked you out I'll pay".

I snorted "I've got enough money to pay for the meal" I pointed out "You can pay for the movie".

Jake's jaw clenched as he stared at me.

I sighed "Listen Jake" I said lowering my voice to as whisper "I don't care that you don't have much money" I admitted, I had figured that most people on the reservation weren't exactly wealthy pretty quickly "But I do have money, and buying my boyfriend and I lunch is something I want to do" I explained "It's not like you're dating me for my money is it?" I asked him pointedly "You need to understand that I will spoil you".

Jake frowned "But" he began.

"Don't expect things like a new car or an expensive watch" I interrupted him "But meals? Movie tickets? They're nothing to me. If we go to the mall together I want to be able to buy you a shirt that I think would look good on you" I said strictly not giving him any room to argue.

Before Jake could respond the waitress returned "Your orders?" she asked us ignoring Jake.

"Two Chicken combos" I answered her "And two sprites?" I asked Jake.

Jake stared at me for a moment before sighing "I'll take a coke actually" he said slowly.

The waitress nodded and wrote down the orders "Anything else?"

I raised my eyebrow at Jake "Anything you recommend Jake?" I asked him pointedly.

Jake sighed again "A side of chips?" he offered slowly.

I nodded to the waitress "And a side of chips each".

The waitress's eyebrows rose and she looked between us before shrugging and writing it down.

"You're order will be here soon" she said with a sniff and walked off.

"I don't like it" Jake blurted softly "But it's not like you're buying me is it?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled and shook my head "I get the feeling that we could go far Jake" I admitted "I wouldn't offer something like this with just anyone who asked me out".

Of course we could go far, we're bloody Soul Mates.

I snorted, feeling a blush rising on my own cheeks "Actually, I've never gone out with someone before" I blurted.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why would I admit that?

I looked up to see Jake blush as well "I haven't been on a date either" Jake admitted.

I grinned sheepishly at him "Then we'll figure this out together yeah?" I asked.

Jake smiled shyly back at me and nodded.

I really hope this is just him being careful around his Imprint, because I think having a Mate who was that shy would be kind of annoying until I managed to weed it out of him.

"So?" I asked him "What do you do for fun around here?"

Jake grinned and started telling me about how he and the others did something called 'Cliff-Jumping'.

LINEBREAK

"Jake?" an annoying familiar voice asked shocked cutting me off from my re-telling of when I challenged a Demon named Keith for Fencing Captain.

The heavily edited edition of the story of course.

I'm pretty sure that most fencing battles don't involve flaming swords and fighting off Gorgons while trying to kill the other person.

"Bella?" Jake asked confused, obviously as into my story as I was.

Seriously though, I'm the main character, who doesn't love me? Definitely not Jake or I.

"Jake, what are you doing here with him?" Bella demanded storming over to stand in front of our table.

I blinked at her waiting to see how long it would take her to notice how our hands are linked on top of the table.

Jake had been only too happy to hold hands, and I was only too happy to have that amazing body heat covering my hand.

Of course, that I hadn't even realised we were holding hands for a while because it just felt right was completely irrelevant. And the fact that I had been looking at the scar on the back on his hand before I set his hand down, keeping it held in my own is something I denied until Jake looked at me hopefully when he noticed and asked if I didn't mind.

Jake shot me a glance, as if asking for permission to tell her.

When I nodded slightly he sighed and raised his chin defiantly.

"I'm on a date" he said softly shocking me at how easily he just announced himself to be gay when I was pretty sure that he hadn't been before he imprinted on me.

"With who?" Bella demanded angrily.

Jake blinked at her this time and then his eyes moved over to our joint hands and back to her face.

Bella's eye widened as she caught sight of his hands and she glared at me "Why are you on a date with him?" she spat at me "He's a guy".

I sat quietly allowing Jake to handle this "And he's my boyfriend" Jake said proudly.

Another thing Jake had been only too happy about, my use of the word 'boyfriend' earlier made him splutter and blush and then grin like a doofus.

I took that as a good sign…

"But you're not gay!" Bella yelled making the café go quiet.

I winced slightly as I saw everyone watching us silently, there goes Jake's chances at a slow coming out.

Jake's hand squeezed mine slowly making me glance over at him.

"And how would you know that?" Jake asked coldly.

"Because you love me!" Bella declared hushing the whispers that had started.

"I used to have a crush on you" Jake finally said after being silent for a moment "But you started dating Cullen and I moved on" he said smoothly all trace of his shy personality gone.

I knew he was just shy around me!

"But you can't date him!" Bella yelled.

My eyes caught onto a man who had dropped his face into the palms of his hands knocking his police hat off.

"And why not?" Jake demanded "I like Drew, so why can't I date him?"

I blinked at both the unusual aggressive behaviour from Jake as well as the way worded his feelings.

"What have you done to him?!" Bella shouted at me making my jaw drop in shock.

"Alright!" the man in the corner shouted standing up and slamming his cap back on his head. He stormed forward and looked at Jake in apology "I'm so sorry about this Jake" he said softly "Rest assured I'll be having a strong talk with Bella about this" he promised.

"I hope you two are happy" he said before grabbing Bella's arm firmly and pulling her from the café.

Jake and I stared after him in shock before a barking laugh forced its way from Jake's throat. Looking at him confused I couldn't stop myself from joining in as I just realised what had happened.

As I calmed down I checked the clock on the wall "What time does the movie start?" I asked him.

"Half an hour" Jake said standing "Let's pay and head out now".

I nodded "Good, everyone's still staring" I muttered.

Jake grimaced "Great, and now the whole town will knows by tomorrow".

LINEBREAK

"You two are so cute!" Miranda exclaimed as I walked into the living room, Hunter bounding over to sniff at me.

I glared at her "I thought I heard a camera going off" I muttered noticing the camera she quickly shoved behind her back.

Raising my eyebrow at her I held my hand out "Well?" I asked her pointedly.

Miranda smirked at me "I'm going to frame this" she decided "Something 'Drew's first date' or something equally as embarrassing".

I narrowed my eyes at her and snapped my fingers.

She squawked as she was pushed to the side as the camera flew into my hand, slapping against my palm.

I smirked at her and turned towards the staircase "I'm going to have a cold shower and go to bed" I told her making her burst into laughter.

LINEBREAK

"So did you have fun?"

I jumped as Angela sat next to me looking curious. It took me a moment to realise she meant my date last night.

I grinned at her for once more being different to everyone else.

"I expected the first thing I would hear today would be comments about the fact that my date was with a guy" I admitted making her roll her eyes "But it was awesome, then Bella showed up, then it was awesome again".

Angela winced at the mention of Bella "Yeah, I heard about that, it was all over Facebook" she explained.

I groaned "What did she say?" I asked cautiously.

Angela giggled before looking around and leaning in towards me "Well I should ask you to cast a love spell on Eric for me" she whispered "Because according to Bella only a love spell could have taken Black away from her".

My jaw dropped before I laughed at how pathetic Bella was.

Angela nodded "It's like she's completely forgotten that she's dating Cullen, her wall is covered in posts about how much Black loves her" she explained.

"Jake was so embarrassed" I told her "He kept apologizing all night until I shut him up".

"How did you shut him up?" Angela asked me knowingly.

I couldn't stop the blush rising up on my cheeks.

Angela giggled "You kissed him" she exclaimed softly.

I nodded "It worked too" I admitted "He looked so shocked".

Angela raised her eyebrows "Are you that bad?" she teased.

I snorted "With the way he blushed and awkwardly asked for another I don't think so" I admitted.

"Is he shy then?" Angela asked curiously.

I shrugged "He started off shy" I explained "But he was a lot more confident by the end of the date".

Angela nodded as I smirked.

"So confident that he decided we would have another date soon" I added "He even told me I didn't have a choice".

Angela giggled "Did you even argue?" she asked.

"I tried" I said slowly "Thankfully he understood I wouldn't be able to go out again til Monday".

Angela smiled and opened her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?!" a familiar voice demanded.

I sighed and turned to face the first of many accusations and questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Books » Twilight » Midnight Hellfire  
Author: AgentFiyeroSummers   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 48 - Published: 08-31-13 - Updated: 10-01-13 id:9646306  
I don't own Twilight.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence, Bella-Bashing.

"Demonic Language" – "Text/Book/Note/Phonecall"

I glared at Angela as she started giggling.

"It makes sense" she admitted "When you think about it".

I scoffed crossing my arms in annoyance.

"They didn't kick Edward out" I muttered pouting "And it's not like I want to watch them get changed any way. They aren't exactly as well built as Jake".

Angela rolled her eyes "But they only had your word on that" she explained "And they have actual proof that you're gay. And the way you talk about Jake's body it makes you sound like it's the only reason you are dating him".

I shrugged "It's definitely a redeeming quality" I admitted "And what happens when I present them proof that Edward is a sparkling fairy?" I asked her absently making Edward glare at me.

I scowled at Edward as the vampire smirked at me from across the gym.

I saw Alice waving Edward over and grinned as Edward stepped forward and tripped over his own feet, barely stopping himself from denting the floor.

Angela and I laughed as he stood back up onto to try stepping on a ball and falling over again.

Thank god I added a clause to stop him from exposing the Supernatural world. A Bad Luck curse can be quite painful.

Almost as painful as taking too long to learn how to cancel it and having it cast on you for homework. I got the bastard teacher back though.

Laughing stock of the Academy he was, what kind of Incubus is incapable of getting an erection? The spell should wear off though, a couple of centuries or so.

That showed him alright. Never mess with a Demon of Vengeance.

I smirked as I watched Edward walking carefully towards Alice. Edward was learning that the hard way it seemed. And rather slowly too.

"Cullen seems so unlucky recently" Angela said softly.

I grinned at her "If that's the case, then forgive me for taking advantage of it" I pointed out before leaping to my feet and heading towards Coach Clapp's office.

"Good morning Coach" I said grinning as I entered the room.

"What do you want Karson?" he demanded eyeing me warily.

He knew something was wrong with me, but he had no idea what. Some humans were like that, watered down supernatural DNA in their blood giving them very slightly enhanced senses.

He likely feels something is off about the Cullens too.

"Well, I've noticed that Edward Cullen seems to be rather unlucky today" I said innocently.

The Coach narrowed his eyes at me "And how does this make you so happy?" he demanded.

I shrugged "It was just an observation" I lied "Now, onto the real reason I'm here, I want to play dodge ball today. I'm just in the mood".

Coach Clapp snorted and shook his head "And I take it that you have the rabbits foot to Cullens black cat?" he asked me pointedly.

I shrugged "I've always had good luck playing dodge ball before" I admitted "And Edward is my greatest competitor".

Coach Clapp eyed me for a moment before sighing "Go set it up" he ordered.

Grinning I nodded and bounced from the room approaching a nervous looking Angela.

"You're looking happy" she said instantly "Well stop" she ordered when I nodded "It's scary and I don't like it".

I blinked at her in shock before giving her my evil glare.

Angela stared "Now your face is saying 'I want to kill you and eat your spleen, k thanks bye" she muttered with a shudder.

I couldn't stop myself from hugging her making her squeak in shock, "You're the only one who has been able to name that glare" I said happily.

"I see it every night in my nightmares" Angela said dryly.

I grinned at her before looking pointedly at Edward.

"We're playing dodge ball today" I said happily.

Angela and I strutted into the cafeteria proudly, the rest of our team following us chanting our names.

Pausing in the middle of the cafeteria I looked around.

"Do you all see our loyal fans?" I asked the room "Do you not see how they chant our names?"

Grinning I turned to look at the Cullens and Bella.

"You can have this too!" I declared "All you have to do is to beat the shit out of Edward Cullen in a game of dodge ball! I had no idea I could throw so hard!"

Okay, yes I did.

But the sight of the ball exploding in Edward Cullen's face was definitely worth having to buy a new one. That Angela's ball rebounded to hit him in the back of the head at the same time only added to the joy I felt.

Whether or not I was the one who kicked the stray ball which flew into his nuts almost instantly after (Which I was) was irrelevant, because the vampire had squeaked before falling to the floor.

Moving over to Angela's usual table with her to the sounds of clapping I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Miranda.

"I beat the shit out of Edward with the help of a human and three dodge balls. Vampires are sooo weak"

"So why did you lie to me?" Jessica asked.

I frowned, I was pretty sure I had already had the 'Yes I'm gay' talk with her.

"I didn't? Did I?" I replied.

Jessica nodded "I asked if you were attracted to Edward and you said you weren't gay" she claimed.

My frown deepened as I tried to remember.

I shook my head "I don't lie about being gay" I said honestly "I will change the subject, but I won't lie".

"Yes you did!" Jessica exclaimed "You said you would rather go after Edward than Bella, then you said you weren't gay!"

I blinked at her "No" I denied slowly "I said that I would sooner go for Edward than Bella, and that Bella wasn't my type. I never once said I wasn't gay or that I was attracted to Edward" I corrected.

"He's right" Angela agreed "It was only two days ago, I remember".

I nodded "And I have standards" I informed Jessica "Even you would be before Edward".

"But you're gay!" Jessica snapped angrily.

I nodded again "And that is how unappealing Edward is to me" I pointed out.

LINEBREAK

I sighed as I heard the door opening and closing with only the slightest whisper of a footstep.

Reaching out and turning off the tap I looked up into the mirror.

"What are you?" Edward asked me softly.

I smirked at the vampire in the mirror.

Edward moved to stand beside me making me snort.

"You know" I said slowly "I was so disappointed when I discovered that vampires have reflections, it was kind of a bad day for me".

Edward stared into the mirror silently "I think Rosalie would have killed herself if she was faced with an eternity without mirrors" he admitted.

I snorted "You can talk" I muttered.

Edward grimaced, his hands behind his back.

"What have you done to me?" he asked pained.

I smirked at him again "Revenge" I said simply.

"How?" Edward asked softly "And how do I stop it?" he demanded turning to face me.

I shook my head "You don't" I denied "Only a soul born of Vengeance has that power".

Edward frowned and opened his mouth.

"You don't understand" I cut him off turning to him "You may be immortal" I said transforming my eyes into their demonic state "But I'm eternal. When, and if I die? My soul is instantly put back into the cycle".

"Reincarnation" Edward muttered.

I shook my head smirking at him "No" I whispered taking a step forward "Reincarnation? Doesn't exist" I told him "I should know, my family has been in the business of collecting souls since the creation itself".

Edward stared at me in shock as I turned and walked towards the door.

I paused in front of the door and looked back to him "And Edward, trust me when I say that I don't want to kill you" I admitted "Vampires are worth more when they are sworn to serve than when they're dead".

"Besides" I added opening the door "Vampires don't have souls, so that makes my job a little difficult".

I smirked one more time at him and left the bathroom.

LINEBREAK

I watched the door eagerly.

Well I would deny being eager, but I had heard Jake's voice, so hell yeah I was eager.

I grinned at the other teen as he followed his father into the house.

"It's in the garage" Miranda was saying "We put it aside after Jake expressed you might have an interest in it".

Billy smiled at his son and nodded before noticing me.

"Ah hello Drew" he greeted rolling forward "I'm glad you and Jake are getting along".

I reached out to shake his offered hand "We've only been on one date" I reminded him "And that was yesterday" I added.

Billy shrugged "He still hasn't stopped talking about you" he pointed out making my breath hitch as Jake's dark skin blushed.

I waited patiently for Miranda and Billy to leave before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Haven't stop talking about me?" I asked Jake amused.

Jake blushed again "I really like you" he admitted "And I know it's only been a day but…" his voice trailed off.

I shook my head "I know what you mean" I said slowly with a smile "Although" I added "I haven't exactly been talking about you so much".

Jake looked away from me embarrassed making me grin at him and open my mouth to speak.

"I want to kiss you" Jake blurted, cutting me off as he blushed, looking unrepentant.

I stared at him for a moment making him shift uncomfortably.

"You think you need to ask?" I said slowly "After last night you can kiss me anywhere".

Jake's russet skin went even darker as he blushed at my words.

"I mean you can kiss me where ever we go" I corrected, horrified by the blushing warmth I could feel moving up my neck.

Jake moved forward and sat awkwardly on the couch beside me.

Leaning forward he placed his hand on the back of my head and leaned in.

I sighed against his mouth as I leant into the warmth his lips provided, kissing him eagerly.

Now Jake's kisses? I'm happy to admit to being eager for those, I know we're sloppy since we've never kissed someone before, but dam sloppy is still good.

A whimper burst from both our lips as I felt something pulling him away from me.

I readied myself to glare at Miranda for interrupting me but felt my jaw drop as Hunter released Jacob's shirt and moved around to jump onto my lap.

I grunted as the massive dog calmly sat on me.

I blinked in confusion at the Hell Hound as he stared at Jake growling darkly.

I bit my lip and dug my nails into my palms to stop myself from jumping Jake as he stared at Hunter and growled back, the noise sending shivers down my spine.

I was forced to shift my hips a bit, having my dog sitting on my lap while a gorgeous guy sat there making growling sounds was horrifying.

Nothing is more awkward than having your dog sitting on your lap while you have an erection.

After they had been growling almost non-stop at each other for a couple of minutes Jake sighed and looked away.

Jake slowly moved to sit back down beside me but froze as Hunter growled.

He kept moving to sit further and further away on the couch but Hunter kept growling whenever he went to sit.

Jake sighed again and moved over to the armchair opposite the couch and sank into it when Hunter didn't growl.

"Dude" I said slowly making Jake blush and look away from me as Miranda and Billy re-entered the room.

"Dam" Miranda exhaled "I thought you two would be all over each other when we came back in, young love and all".

I blushed at the mention of love, which was only a little premature.

"We were" I admitted without thinking "But then Hunter challenged my boyfriend for the right to touch me and won".

Miranda and Billy looked between the smug looking Hunter and the pouting Jake and burst into laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

I grinned as Jake climbed into the jeep.

"This is a car" I said smugly.

Jake snorted "Overcompensating for something?" he asked sarcastically.

"No" I deadpanned as I started driving "And you know I'm not first-hand" I reminded him making him blush.

We had been dating for a two months now and had just accidently progressed to uh 'Frottage', which was a rather dirty sounding word that I totally loved.

Thankfully though Jake had taken the initiative and stepped back a bit, I would never have been able to resist him if he had tried to take things to the next level. Which we haven't even discussed, after all, why ruin what we have by moving too quickly?

"You don't mind if I quickly pull into the grocers before we head out do you?" I asked him hopefully.

Jake grinned at me "Feel free" he said happily "Hmm, if I were to buy Hunter something do you think he might let me touch you?" he asked "It's getting really annoying having to wait till my father is out to get time alone"

I chuckled shaking my head "You can try" I admitted "I'm not certain if it will work".

Which mean that the bloody Mutt was somehow IGNORING my strict orders to not interfere with Jake and my relationship.

Which also might not have been a bad thing, we would have gotten to the next step a lot earlier if we were allowed to be alone together in my house.

"Any way, I'm assuming you're eaten breakfast?" I asked him.

His 'Duh' facial expression made me roll my eyes at him, "Good" I said shaking my head "It's been a while since I've had McDonalds and date or no date I'm having it" I warned him.

Jake laughed, leaning back in his chair grinning "I might have to be convinced" he said slowly.

I cast him a shocked look at his suggestive tone "I'll buy you some specialised paint for that motorbike you were thinking about doing up" I blurted unsure how to react to the first time either of us had actually said something like that, all our previous 'engagements' were just getting caught up in the heat of the moment and never prior planning.

On my part at least.

Jake's eyes snapped open and he instantly looked ashamed.

"Don't" I cut him off as he tried to speak. "No" I interrupted as he opened his mouth. "No" I repeated when he did it again.

I sighed focussing on driving so I didn't turn and see his face "Don't apologize" I ordered him "It's all right, I was just a little shocked by it" I admitted "If you behave today I'll have to make it up to you" I promised him, feeling a fluttering in my stomach.

Jake's embarrassed face disappeared after a moment to be replaced with shock. Grinning he leaned across and kissed me on the cheek.

Grinning, I pulled into the grocery store and parked before turning to him "You wanna come in?" I asked him.

Jake opened his mouth before freezing as his phone went off.

He scowled as he pulled it out and answered it while I glared at the piece of junk.

"Jake? It's Sam, there are vampires on our land. The Cullens called your father to warn us that they are hostile and after Bella" Sam's voice said through the phone.

Grimacing I leaned back against the car door and pretended that I couldn't hear him.

"What? Really?" Jake asked angrily "Are you guys okay?"

"Patrols start immediately" Sam ordered "We're going to take down these leeches before they can hurt anyone else".

Jake scowled again "But I'm with Drew" he argued.

"You can get back to your boy-toy later Jacob" Sam snapped "This is important, Drew will still be there when you get back".

Jake sighed and I could see the indecision warring in his eyes.

"You haven't told him yet have you Jacob?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes, like he didn't know Jake hadn't.

"No" Jake said softly "No I haven't".

"Then make up and excuse and get back here now!" Sam ordered "We need our best hunters ready".

Jake sighed again "Alright" he confirmed "I'll be there".

He pressed the end button as I leaned past him.

"Drew I'm sorry" he started as he saw me reaching for the door.

Reaching past him I clicked open the glove compartment and pulled out the small glass vial I had placed there this morning.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him as I closed the compartment and leaned back into my seat.

"Of course I do Drew, but" Jake began only to be cut off by me.

"You can go Jake" I said softly "And I don't mind, we can always reschedule" I pointed out "But that's not what I'm talking about. Do you trust me?"

Jake stared into my eyes for ages "I would carry your secrets to the grave" he said slowly as I removed my hand from his mouth.

I picked his hand up and pushed the vial into it.

"Then drink this" I ordered "And trust me to explain it to you one day soon".

Jake raised it so he could see the murky liquid in the vial "What is it?" he asked.

I grimaced "Trust me" I said hopefully.

Jake nodded and popped the lid off and threw back the potion in one gulp, shuddering at the taste. "I do" he confirmed as he put the lid back on.

He leaned towards but hesitated and instead pressed a kiss to my cheeks "I don't want to get any of that stuff on your lips" he apologized "I don't know what it was but you would have had one if you needed it right?"

I smiled at him and nodded "Do you need a lift back?" I asked him.

Jake hesitated and shook his head "I'll be fine" he assured me "I'll just cut through the forest, you still have your day".

I frowned "I would prefer to drive you home if you're going to go through the forest" I argued.

Jake smiled at me "Trust me" he said repeating my own words.

I grimaced but nodded "It's not that I don't, it's just that" I let my voice trailed off.

"That you're worried about me" Jake finished with a grin "Thank you, but keep it to a low non-stress level yeah?" he asked cheerfully.

I grinned back at him "Alright then, off you go before I lock you in the car and kidnap you" I ordered him.

Jake's grin grew as he leaned forward capturing my lips quickly "I love you" he said happily before he slipped from the car and bounded towards the forest.

I froze as I watched him running off.

'I love you'

Not bad for our first declaration of love that went beyond 'God Jake, I love you and your amazing kisses'.

My sharp eyes followed him until I couldn't see him anymore and sighed, turning and sliding from the car clicking the lock shut.

"Need anything from the grocers?" I sent to Miranda as I cracked my back before pocketing my phone and heading towards the store.

I chuckled as Hunter sent me a memory of Miranda falling from her chair as a loud scream burst through the house.

Nice to see my prank worked then, it wasn't flashy I know, but she always forgets to change it back and I was in a rush.

I sent a pulse back to Hunter containing the orders for part two of the prank as I stepped into the grocery story.

Looking around I frowned as I smelled fresh vampire, with a shrug I grabbed a trolley and started down an aisle.

Moments later I got a pulse of amusement from Hunter seconds before my phone rung.

"I HATE YOU!" Miranda shouted into the phone making me wince "First I nearly have a heart attack when I hear a death scream echoing through the house, but then I almost die of panic when I went back into the kitchen to find six fucking hell hounds growling at me!"

I chuckled as Miranda ranted about how I was evil (In a bad way) and how she was going to get my Hell Hounds neutered.

"Wait" Miranda's voice said confused "When did you get SIX Hell Hounds?" she asked.

I looked around and then cast a quick spell that stops people from hearing what I was saying.

"Well first there was Hunter" I reminded her "Then I got two for Jake, another two for Jake's position, and the sixth one I got when I cursed Edward to fart".

"Cursing someone to fart isn't that impressive" Miranda said annoyed making me smirk.

"Ah, but it is when they are vampires, who don't fart in the first place, and they fart the Flight of the Bumblebee as long as they stay in their house" I corrected her.

My smirk grew as I heard Miranda start laughing "Only you would make Edward Cullen fart the Flight of the Bumblebee" she gasped out "Any way, shouldn't you be on your date with Jake instead of shopping for me?" she asked.

I grimaced "Jake's friends needed his help" I explained annoyed "And after I gave him the potion I let him go".

Miranda sighed "Alright, I'll text you the list of what I need" she said finally "If you want you can drop it back off here and keep the jeep for the rest of the day".

"Nah" I said "I'll get the stuff for you and then pop downstairs" I said "It's been a while since I let loose".

"You mean you're going to go to Hell and join in a few arena battles so you can tear someone apart with your bare hands?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

I probably shouldn't have told her about the ONE time I did that, but I was still on a high from the fight so I wasn't thinking straight.

Miranda snorted and hung up on me.

Checking my phone and reading through the list my eyes widened as I read one of the most horrifying words in the entire male world.

Tampons.

I really didn't want to know what size Miranda was, but 'thankfully' she had sent the exact brand she wanted.

Yay me.

Shuddering I turned around the aisle corner and came face to face with the tampons.

Hiding my second shudder I started looking for the brand Miranda had told me.

Spotting them on the top shelf, I reached out and froze as my eyes noticed the different styles and sizes, slowly I pocketed my phone and reached out picking up two of the different types and stared at them in confusion.

'Non-slip edition' one of the boxes said in bright letters and I shuddered at the implications.

Reaching out again I went to put them back, swearing softly as one fell I stumbled back and bumped into a woman.

My face went blank as she turned around and her eyes widened. For a moment emotions flickered through her eyes before she raised her chin defiantly.

"I'll have you know that Forks is neutral territory" Esme Cullen said coldly "So you'll be keeping your hands away from me and keep the tearing people apart thing to a zero".

Shocked at running into her I didn't say anything.

"But of course" Esme continued "With the way you have the Pack, your own powers, and those shadow dogs of yours harassing us night and day I don't really think you care much for being fair".

Her almost glare disappeared as she spotted the tampons in my hands and she looked between my shocked face and the tampons and her own face soften.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" she asked kindly "Oh come on dear" she said herding me towards the terrifying wall of womanly torture devices.

"Now what did your sister say?" Esme asked me nicely "Did she just say tampons or did she ask for a specific brand, style, size?"

I shook my head, now shocked by her total turn around in personality.

"She just said this brand" I blurted waving the tampons in my hands around.

Esme tutted and caught my hands quickly checking the brand name, she nodded and turned back to the wall and started searching.

"So Edward tells me that you're mated to that young Black, Jacob? Is your relationship going well?" Esme asked gently.

I nodded slowly still confused by what was happening "Oh yeah" I confirmed "I'm not the one who initially Soul Bonded, it takes my kind longer to make the bond, but I'm definitely in love with him" I answered.

Wait, how did she know that I knew? Oh wait, Edward 'found' the idea that I was a psychic and she assumed I knew about Jake.

Esme beamed at me "Oh that's lovely" she said happily "I remember waking up after I was turned and seeing Carlisle's face" she closed her eyes her face becoming dreamy "I just knew, then and there that he was the man I would spend the rest of my life with" she sent me an amused look "Then I found out that my life would be eternal" she whispered like she was telling a secret "And I knew I would really get to live happily ever after".

In that moment I was struck by Edward's opinion of Esme as being the most compassionate person to ever set foot on this world, and I couldn't agree more.

"What about you?" Esme asked "Did you have that moment when you saw your Jacob?"

I grinned at the memory "I did" I admitted before looking sheepish "It turns out that I was just channelling a werewolves imprinting though, it wasn't my own feelings", my grin grew "My own feelings though, they weren't like the werewolf insta-love, they were so much more intense. A powerful urge to just exist with him, if I imagined what my life would be like with him I would get this high feeling, like I could fly" I explained.

Esme smiled softly at me "That sounds beautiful" she said, in a way that made me think she was being completely honest "And how are you two going exactly?" she asked.

I shrugged "He just said he loved me" I admitted with a blush "But we're going wonderfully, getting to know each other before we're taking any bigger decision and all".

"You're so lucky" Esme said beaming "Not many people find true love. I trust you are going to cherish yours?" she asked pointedly.

As I nodded rapidly she beamed at me again.

"Good" Esme declared smiling still "Now, I suggest you buy these ones" she said showing me the tampons in her hands "If you're on a budget I've got no problem paying for them myself" she added.

I shook my head "No I'm fine" I blurted shocked again.

Esme smiled "If you're sure?" she asked me.

I nodded "I'm fine" I said.

Esme smiled at me picking her basket back up "Have a nice day Drew" she said before walking away.

I blinked in shock at the tampons now in my trolley.

Esme was quite a lot to take in it seems.


	16. Chapter 16

Books » Twilight » Midnight Hellfire  
Author: AgentFiyeroSummers   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 48 - Published: 08-31-13 - Updated: 10-01-13 id:9646306  
I don't own Twilight.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence, Bella-Bashing.

"Demonic Language" – "Text/Book/Note/Phone"

I stalked into the kitchen and telekinetically threw the tampon boxes at my older sister hard enough to bruise.

"I hate you" I declared "I'm going to melt you into a stew and feed you to the vampires!"

Miranda's innocent face didn't last long before she burst into laughter "I wish I could have seen your face" she gasped out "I bet you were so horrified looking at them all".

I glared at her "I hope I got the wrong size" I snapped.

"I don't need anything" Miranda admitted "I just wanted you to suffer".

I smirked at her "Metaticauqol Eitcidelam" I muttered darkly at her.

Her head snapped up as she caught the magic flaring around her.

"What did you cast?" she demanded nervously knowing her magic couldn't do much against a Demonic curse.

I smirked again and shrugged "Babbling Curse" I admitted.

Miranda glared at me "You know I can't kaeps Cinomed" she snapped before her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

I blinked at her before giving her my trademarked glare (I'm going to kill you and eat your spleen) "I know" I admitted again "But I just wanted you to suffer".

I whistled calling Hunter from wherever he was and dropped the other shopping bags onto the table before stalking from the room angrily.

Slamming the door behind Hunter I paused to make sure it wasn't damaged and stormed into the forest fuming.

"I can't believe her!" I ranted to Hunter who was easily keeping pace with my quick pace.

"How could she pull one over on me?" I demanded frowning "I'm going to have to spend more time in the arena" I muttered "I'm obviously getting sloppy".

I paused smirking "I must admit she did a very good job" I said "Wonderful execution and target".

Hunter huffed making me glare at him "She does not get a point for that" I snapped "That was horrible!" I argued "They were tampons" I reminded him "She's a very special brand of evil she is".

Hunter huffed at me again.

"I'm not getting fat!" I exclaimed as his meaning translated itself in my mind.

"Then fine!" I declared "I will run to the bay and back!" I paused "And I'm not doing it simply because you want to run around for a bit" I denied "Totally not for that reason".

Hunter sent me a sceptical look making me sigh.

"Maybe I enjoy running" I asked hopefully.

Hunter somehow raised an eyebrow at me.

"That dog is possessed" I muttered turning away from him before rolling my eyes "He's a Hellion, of course he is" I corrected.

"Alright" I told him "Let's go!"

With that Hunter and I leapt forward, with myself pouring telekinetic energy into my legs making me run faster allowing Hunter to run faster.

I felt stress I didn't even know I had leeching away from me as Hunter and I ran side by side to the bay.

"Slow down" I ordered as we reached the bay.

Hunter looked at me in confusion as I eyed him suspiciously.

"You've been taking days off right?" I demanded "I only need one of you with me" I pointed out "You should be taking four days off a week to do whatever you want to do".

Hunter huffed at me, sending me a feeling of being content.

"No" I declared shaking my head "You're not expending your energy" I reminded him "You're taking four days off and your brothers and sister will take your place until then".

Hunter glared at me "I'll call you if I need help" I promised "And you're still my dog" I admitted "If your four days off are spent running around the realms burning energy and sleeping in front of my fireplace then so be it" I allowed "But you need to stop following me around all the time, get some rest and time for yourself yeah?"

Hunter sighed and nodded.

"Hold on" I muttered before he could shadow step away.

Concentrating I summoned a bundle of blood-red roses and a pad and pen. Quickly scribbling a note down, I handed them to Hunter "Take these to Esme Cullen" I ordered him "And you guys will stop tormenting the Cullens" I added.

Hunter looked rebellious for a moment before sighing and nodding again "I'm sure there was someone you harassed before you met the Cullens" I pointed out.

Hunter sent me an image of sheep and churches.

"Then go harass them" I ordered "And Edward Cullen" I allowed with a grin "But only Edward Cullen, none of the others".

Hunter wagged at me happily before picking up the flowers and note and rippling away.

I paused for a moment to look out over the water before sighing and turning around.

Pouring my telekinesis into my legs again I started sprinting back through the forest, my senses once more working double time to help me navigate.

I swore as another blur suddenly smashed into me and we both spun out of control.

Quickly rolling to my feet I frowned as I saw the brown skinned vampire making his way to his feet. I remembered Sam telling Jake about the hostile vampires as I met his eyes.

Midnight Blue stared into Blood Red before the vampire inhaled deeply.

"You smell powerful" he whispered slowly "Beautiful".

Two more vampires appeared near him and they stared at me for a moment before inhaling.

My eyes narrowed as I watched their pupils dilating.

My scent hadn't done this to the Cullen Coven, so why them?

"You" the Blond vampire said softly "You now, the Swan girl later" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened as I caught onto what he was saying.

Instinctively I thrust my hand out sending the blond through a tree behind him. Twin waves of my hands had the other two vampires being thrown to the side.

Calling upon my Demonic half smirked at the looks of shock on the two new vampire's faces and the look of fear on the first one's face.

"I think it's best for you if you just left" I snarled out angrily.

My telekinesis as the blond twitched, sending him flying off the shield I was keeping up around me.

Reaching into my core I called upon my magic, feeling the power saturating the air around me.

"Kill him" the blond snarled.

The brown-skinned vampire leapt at me at his command.

Rolling under his attack I charged him, tearing an arm off with telekinesis enhanced strength.

Smirking I lashed out, smashing him across the face with his own arm, spinning around I ducked under the red-head's fist.

Bringing my own fist up, I caught her in the stomach sending her flying.

A quick back step and I kicked my foot behind me hitting the brown skinned vampire. Continuing the step I leapt up and brought my other foot down on the back of his head, making a loud crack echo through the woods.

I flew backwards as the blond vampire leapt at me, rolling from my back I tucked my legs under his stomach and pushed out as he tried to bite me.

Rolling quickly I moved out of the red-head's attack and picked her up telekinetically and send her through a tree.

A weight landed around my shoulders and teeth sunk into my neck, shouting in pain I flung the blond vampire over my shoulder and sunk my own teeth into his neck.

I smirked against his neck as he flailed uselessly.

The red-headed vampire leapt at me and I spun around throwing the blond at her.

The brown-skinned vampire charged me and knocked me into a tree.

I smirked at him as I felt a new power surge through my body.

My eyes widened as I burst into black flames.

The brown-skinned vampire shrieked as the flames spread almost instantly to him, dark blue streaks in the black fire almost hypnotising me as I watched the vampire burn.

What felt like seconds later and the brown-skinned vampire disintegrated into ash.

I caught the eyes of the blond through the disintegrating body of his Coven mate and smirked as I saw the fear in this eyes.

Stepping forward my body still covered in fire I watched as the two vampires turned and ran away, disappearing from my sight almost instantly.

I looked around feeling the fire dying down and chuckled as I saw the state of the surrounding forest. Multiple trees either had a vampire or myself thrown through them and were cracked almost in half.

Scowling I spotted the dark red blood on the ground, concentrating on the fire again it burst into life and I willed it to scorch the bloodied area.

Smirking when I noticed the ground had been burnt away to the dirt underneath I nodded and cancelled the fire.

My head shot up as I heard paw steps approaching.

'Hunter!' I called mentally.

The Hell Hound teleported me out instantly.

LINEBREAK

I growled in annoyance as I slammed another book shut.

That was all my books and I still had found nothing on the power I had developed in the forest.

Father had yet to send me a message so I was sure it wasn't him, and fire isn't his thing really, he's always preferred armies and hordes.

I sighed as I threw myself onto my bed, I had a good idea what power I had used.

But it was impossible!

I was only a 'half-blooded' Demon!

And most full-blooded Demons can only conjure up a small fireball of the stuff.

I just had to be different again didn't I?

I knew for a fact that I hadn't Ascended.

Sighing I sat up and looked over at the crest over my bedroom door.

The Midnight Scorpion; a scorpion with a mixture of dark blue and black patches on its body. The reason behind the name 'Midnight Blue' for my eye colour, a colour all children of Vengeance have.

Sighing again I moved over to my door and dragged a chair over with just a wave of my hand.

I reached out and pressed my finger against the scorpion's stinger and cut myself on its tail. With a pop the dark blue crystal it was holding in its pincers fell into my palm.

As I stepped off the chair I waved my hand locking the door.

Moving back to my bed I bit my already healed finger and pressed the blood against the crystal which flared and was replaced by a large heavy book, bound with the chitin of the Midnight Scorpion.

It didn't take me long to find the page I was looking for, and with a grimace I sat back to read it.

"Hellfire;

One of the strongest weapons in a Demon's arsenal.

Hellfire is a fire conjured straight from the Abyss itself that is channelled through the Demon, causing its varied appearance.

As a Child of Vengeance, the reader has likely summoned the expected black flame, but with Midnight Blue streaks to it."

A knocking drew my attention away from the passage and I growled slightly in annoyance.

"Drew?" Jake's voice called "It's me, can I come in?"

Swearing I quickly returned the Grimoire to its crystal form and used telekinesis to put it back onto the scorpion as I lifted the chair and put it back with my other had.

Straightening my clothes I walked over to the door and unlocked it to see a nervous looking Jake.

"Jake?" I asked frowned "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering Jake stepped into my room and closed the doors locking them again.

I was unprepared for when he spun around and picked me up carrying me over to the bed and throwing me onto it.

I was about to tell Jake I wasn't ready when he pounced on me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, burying his nose into my neck and holding me.

"Sorry" Jake muttered "But I wanted to do this just in case".

I frowned as I recognized the return of Shy Jake.

"Jake?" I asked slowly "What's wrong".

Jake let out a whimper and pulled away from me making me frown even more.

"Drew" he said slowly "In the car, I told you I loved you" he explained.

I nodded while he continued "And I meant it, don't think for a minute that I didn't mean it" Jake said desperately "I love you" he repeated.

"I love you too" slipped from my lips before I could hold it back.

Not that I wanted to of course, I did love Jake after all, but I thought I could save it for a better moment than when Jake didn't look like he was about to burst into tears on my bed.

Jake leapt across the bed and pushed me down conquering my mouth in a dominating kiss. I felt my body go limp as Jake bit my lip as he pulled back.

"Thank you" Jake whispered before shaking his head "But that may change".

I froze as images of Jake cheating on me flew through my mind. I shook my head to clear the stupid images, a werewolf couldn't cheat on his imprint, I was being stupid.

"You'll likely not believe me" Jake was saying "But I beg you to hear me out".

I nodded "I promise" I said making me smile in relief.

"Drew" Jake began "I love you and already want to spend the rest of my life with you".

I froze again, Jake was proposing?

He's SIXTEEN! What the hell!

"I'm a werewolf"

Oh…

Strangely I'm disappointed he's not proposing.


	17. Chapter 17

I stared at Jake for a while, the gorgeous teen shifting awkwardly looking more and more heart broken.

Well…

That was blunt.

Not that Jake has the most charismatic personality, but still…

"I wanted to tell you" he blurted "But there are rules! And I only just figured out that somehow I can break them and then" I cut off his babbling by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Breathe" I ordered him slowly "You're rambling" I pointed out "Let's start this from the top alright?"

Jake nodded, his breath heavy against my palm.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked him slowly.

Because I didn't know that within minutes of meeting him.

Jake nodded again, his eyes hopefully.

"You're not going to bite me?" I asked.

I hate having to pretend to be ignorant, as a Shapeshifter Jake's bite isn't venomous.

Jake shook his head rapidly.

"Why are you telling me this is it's against the rules?" I asked him curiously.

Jake opened his mouth to speak before pausing to drag my hand away from it.

I raised my eyebrow as he clung to my hand as be began to speak "There is a rule about telling non-pack members before a certain point, since you're my imprint you would get to know eventually but Sam told me not to tell you for some reason, and as Alpha he can hide thoughts from us, which is really strange because today I was hiding thoughts and".

"Jake" I interrupted "You're rambling again" I pointed out.

Jake blushed and looked down.

Great, Shy Jake is back.

"You were right" he admitted.

"Well naturally" I agreed before frowning "About what?".

Jake looked up at me "The Forest" he said slowly "In the forest there are the vampires and the werewolves" he explained "But today" he shuddered "Something else is in that forest, something powerful enough to take on a coven of vampires and survive".

Oh, they found my battle site then.

"What do you mean?" I asked "And vampires?" I added.

Jake nodded slowly "The Cullens are vampires" he admitted "And the guys and I are werewolves".

Jake shifted on the bed awkwardly "But there is more than just us in there now, recently there are new scents. Brimstone, Darkness, and Death" he listed.

Brimstone? That would be Hunter and the Hound Pack.

Darkness? Probably me.

But Death? I didn't like the sound of that.

"I found a place in the forest, where something had smashed trees in two, just broke them in half!" he exclaimed "And three vampire scents went into that place and only two left the Darkness and Death".

"How can someone smell of darkness or death?" I asked slowly.

Jake eyed me "I'm not going to ask" he said firmly "I'm not happy with it but it's your choice to make".

I frowned at him as he sighed.

"I love you Drew" he blurted "It's only been two months but you're my Soul Mate so I'm allowed to love you. I don't care what you are, I'll stay with you no matter what".

I'm sorry, but WHAT THE FUCK?

Jake inhaled deeply "If you won't tell me what you are I'll run interference with the pack for as long as I can" he promised me "But I think that you of all people should know what darkness smells like".

Well shit, there goes that then.

I sighed slowly but Jake cut me off.

"Don't" he ordered "Tell me because you want to, not because I ask you or you feel obligated, I'm more than happy to pretend you're normal".

I stared at him in shock before smiling softly at him.

Jake sighed again "I would have told you I was a werewolf anyway" he admitted "But what I found today sped that up a bit. Whatever you are, you either destroyed a vampire; and chased off two others without a single scratch" he said "Or you were there and survived".

Actually I got bitten and had a lot of scratches, in fact my broken ribs only just finished healing an hour or so ago.

Hmm, I got bitten, maybe I'm immune or something?

"You smell like Darkness" Jake continued "Not evil, just like midnight" he explained "I don't know who smells like Death but it's following you".

I frowned. Someone who smelt of death was following me?

Fuck that's not good.

I sighed and waved my hand catching my keys as they flew at me. I looked back at Jake's wide eyes and smiled softly.

"I'm telekinetic" I admitted bluntly.

I had really wanted to tell him at least something. Maybe one day he'll understand why I'm hiding my exact heritage.

Pausing as I remembered the black flames I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him something else just in case I lose control of them.

Raising my hand I conjured a fireball in my palm.

"I'm also pyrokinetic" I added.

Jake continued staring at me in shock.

"That's kind of hot" he blurted before his hands slapped over his mouth.

I snorted as I dispelled the fireball and sent my keys back to my desk. "Thank you?" I asked hopefully.

Jake nodded slowly "So you're human?" he asked.

I shrugged "As far as I know" I lied, feeling my gut twinge as Jake nodded believing me "I have been told I don't smell right though, it's just never been described as 'darkness' before".

Jake nodded slowly again "And Miranda?" he asked "She smells normal, but like lightning at the same time".

I frowned "Lightning?" I asked pointedly "Another werewolf thing?" I asked curiously.

In fact I always thought of her scent as magical, but then again Jake's never smelt a magic user before, especially not a sorceress of my sister's level.

Jake shrugged "Everything has a smell" he explained making me nod.

"So" Jake said before I could speak "Are you okay with?" his voice trailed off as he gestured hopelessly at himself.

I shook my head noticing how his face fell "You owe me" I said with a smirk making his sad face become confused "You have been manipulating me ruthlessly with those puppy eyes of yours, and now I find out that they are actually puppy eyes" I accused him.

It's ruthless manipulation.

The only other option is that I'm a big softie when Jake pulls that face and that is something I refuse to consider.

Jake blushed guiltily.

HA! See! He knows it too!

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I think I know just how you can repay me" I said evilly.

Jake's eyes shot up looking concerned just as I pounced.

Jake fell back with a yelp as I landed on him and wrapped myself around him. Sighing as I felt his abnormally high body temperature sinking into my muscles to my bones.

Jake lay stiffly for a while before letting out a huff of amusement "You really like my body temperature don't you?" he asked softly "That's a werewolf thing" he added.

I grunted burying my face even further into his neck "It's a beautiful thing" I muttered, basking in his warmth like a lizard "You're like the best hot water bottle ever, and you're all mine" I added happily.

Jake's arms came up to wrap around me as he sighed "All yours" he said in agreement.

"So this is because of my body heat and not because you like pressing yourself against me like that?" Jake asked as I shifted a bit.

I smirked against his neck "Best of both worlds" I whispered into his neck.

"Now" I declared leaning back to look at him "Tell me everything".

After all, the books only say so much, a real Shapeshifter would know better.

And just maybe I loved listening to his voice, just maybe.

LINEBREAK

"Drew? Wake up".

I grumbled, trying to move back into the heat that surrounded me.

"OI!" Miranda's voice shouted waking me from my doze.

Glaring at her sleepily I shuffled back into the warmth behind me.

Jake huffed as he buried his nose into my neck making us both freeze. "What am I doing in your bed?" he whispered.

"I put you there" Miranda answered for me "Because you were both exhausted and fell asleep".

"But Dad!" Jake exclaimed sitting up making me grumble as the heat left.

I reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back down and rolled over to I was facing him. "Shut up and lie still" I ordered as I curled against his chest.

"I called your father and he said it was alright" Miranda said "He also said to tell you that the two of you would be having a talk" she added.

Jake groaned as I snickered.

"And you Drew? Your father called" Miranda said making my eyes snap open as I darted up smashing my head onto Jake's jaw.

"What did he say?" I demanded.

Miranda shrugged "No idea, he still refuses to talk to me" she admitted "But Cameron dropped by with a package for you from him, I put it in your office".

I nodded slowly as Jake rubbed his jaw.

"So what happened for you two to cuddle like that?" Miranda asked pointedly.

"Jake's a werewolf" I muttered turning back to Jake's chest as he squawked.

"Really?" Miranda asked amused "You mean you didn't know?"

"Wait what?" Jake yelped confused.

I glared at her "You mean you did?" I demanded keeping to the script.

Miranda shrugged "I thought you already knew" she lied "That's why you asked for that potion wasn't it?"

"Potion?" Jake interrupted still confused.

"Actually I asked for the potion because Edward is a telepath and I didn't want him rummaging around my boyfriend's mind" I shot back.

"How did you know that?" Jake asked.

"Does this mean you didn't know Edward is a vampire then?" Miranda asked slowly.

I growled at her in the most human-like way I could "Not until Jake told me yesterday" I lied.

"OI!" Jake shouted getting our attention.

"You can't go around telling people about us" Jake scolded me before turning to Miranda "And how did you know?" he demanded.

Miranda sighed "I'm a witch" she said.

Close, Miranda can use most Wiccan magic, but her main focus is Sorcery, hence a Sorceress.

"A witch?" Jake asked sounding sceptical "What do you mean a witch?"

Miranda sighed again "I mean I'm a magic-user" she explained "That's how I knew you were a werewolf and the Cullens were vampires".

Jake looked to me "And you're a witch too?" he asked shocked.

I shook my head before tucking it under his chin in a way that I would call 'barely comfortable' but I would really mean 'I love this and never want to move'.

"Only females can be witches" Miranda corrected "He's telekinetic and that's all".

"And Pyrokinetic" I added against Jake's throat.

"Since when?" Miranda demanded honestly.

"I forgot to tell you" I muttered, eyeing Jake's throat hungrily "I was going to but then I didn't".

Miranda growled "It makes sense for a male born from witches to have telekinesis" she said slowly "But not Pyrokinesis!" she snapped.

I shrugged "No idea what happened" I admitted honestly.

Jake's arms slowly moved to wrap back around me tightly again.

Miranda growled again before sighing "I'm going to start breakfast" she said slowly "You're expected to join us Jacob" she added.

I heard Miranda leaving the room "And I'm sure you won't be telling anybody of what you found out will you?" Miranda paused to demand.

"As long as you keep my secret" Jake countered.

Miranda snorted "I've been keeping your secret since I first meet Sam" she admitted before leaving the room.

Jake sighed and clutched me harder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

I grunted shifting against him "I don't care" I said softly "I would walk away in an instant for you" I admitted.

For all my self-praised loyalty I actually felt sick when I realised that I could easily turn on Miranda for Jake, not if Jake asked me to of course.

But if Miranda tried to keep Jake and I apart, or if she tried to hurt him?

Then she would see exactly how powerful I can be.

Jake shifted and started brushing his hand up and down my back slowly, making me melt against him happily.

"If I didn't know you better" Jake said sounding amused "I would think you were purring".

My lip curled, I don't purr.

Purring is so… weak.

I'm a Demon… I growl in happiness… in a manly way.

In retaliation I tilted my head and gave into the pressing desire pooling in my gut.

Jake stiffened as I sunk my teeth into his throat.

I huffed as he rolled us over so he was hovering over me "You'll pay for that" he threatened.

I smirked at him, reaching my hand up to the back of his neck "Make me" I said suggestively.

Jake smirked back and stole the breath from my lungs as he deepened his kiss beyond anything we had done before.

A growl escaped both our lips as his phone went off.

Pulling away from me with a scowl he rolled off me and answered it.

I pretended to not listen to Sam order Jake over immediately.

Jake sighed as he put the phone down "I've got to go" he said softly rolling over back onto me "Pack meeting" he explained.

I sighed pouting "What you told me" I began slowly "Last night about imprints?"

Jake nodded as I continued "What happens if a vampire harms an imprint?" I asked him, having only discovered from Esme yesterday that the Pack was harassing her family.

Jake smirked smugly "Usually the Pack will kill them" he admitted "But we're just ambushing them at the moment, we'll probably kill just Edward for hurting you though".

"Don't" I blurted making Jake look at me in confusion "He didn't know" I explained.

I wasn't going to admit that Esme had someone woken some sort of protective streak in me. One that I had already checked to make sure it wasn't magical or supernatural.

"It doesn't matter if he knew you were my imprint" Jake snapped "He knew we were together, and he knows that after phasing for the first time a Werewolf will only date their imprint".

I shook my head "He didn't know" I corrected him "And I was harassing him" I admitted "He tried to read my mind and my shields blocked him, so I used my defences to get revenge".

Jake looked pained for a moment, like he wanted to kill Edward for ever trying to read my mind and like he wanted to obey me because I asked him too at the same time.

Finally he sighed "I can't tell the others that" he warned me "You'll have to come to the pack meeting and tell them yourself".

I grinned at him flicking my fingers.

He yelped as I levitated him off of me and left him hanging.

Slipping from the bed I moved over to my dresser, with a flick over my shoulder Jake fell back to the bed "And I should let them know that I'm the, er darkness, that they're smelling too" I pointed out.

Jake made a strangled sound as I pulled off my shirt and dropped my pants, planning on getting changed.

I froze as I realised that even though Jake and I had reached a certain step in our relationship we hadn't even seen each other shirtless, and now I was standing in front of him in just a pair of tight briefs.

Moving quickly I changed and threw some clothes to Jake who darted into the bathroom, his tanned skin blushing as he avoided eye contact with me.


	18. Chapter 18

"So Sam will allow you to explain everything?" I asked him sceptically as we walked down the stairs.

Jake squeezed my hand "Hopefully" he admitted "Knowing him he'll lose his temper first".

I snorted "I won't take any shit from him Jake" I warned "That dick has been trying to split us apart without actually saying it".

"He's not that bad" Jake argued half-heartedly.

I snorted and stopped at the base of the stairs making Jake look at me in confusion "Does Sam usually have so many single Quileute girls your age popping over to his place whenever you're there?" I pointed out "Single Quileute girls who keep touching you and sitting next to you flirting?"

Jake blinked at me "You're jealous!" he blurted his eyes widening.

I glared at him "No I'm not" I snapped before shrugging "Okay maybe a little" I admitted "But Sam is trying to get you to go for one of them instead of me" I explained.

"You're my imprint" Jake reminded "I'm not going to suddenly imprint on someone else".

I frowned "But you said that your relationship to you imprint doesn't have to be like together, we could be just friends and you would be fine".

Jake frowned "Well I would be single for the rest of my life" he muttered "You're the only person I can be with, but you still have the entire world".

Actually I didn't, but to tell Jake that he was now my Mate as well meant I would need to tell him about the whole 'I'm a Demon' thing.

Jake smiled at me "But Sam's an idiot" he exclaimed "Because I'm here with you and I'm looking to stay".

I raised my eyebrow at him "You want to move in already?" I joked "Someone's moving fast".

He blushed "I only saw you shirtless for the first time today" he muttered "Kind of unfair since you often see me shirtless".

I grinned at him "Let me guess, werewolf thing?" I said smugly.

Jake nodded with a grimace "Our clothes don't shift with us" he confirmed as I walked past him continuing on towards the door.

"Drew!" Miranda called as we passed the kitchen "You should probably check what your father sent you before you go" she explained.

I grimaced and turned to Jake "Be right back" I mumbled giving him a quick kiss and darting towards the stairs.

Entering my office/library/ex-guest room I spotted the box on my desk. I quickly picked up a letter opener and pricked my thumb on it.

As the drop of my blood landed on the black box it glowed and the lid popped open with a click.

I frowned as I pulled out the smaller box and the papers.

"Drew,

My informants have managed to find some more information on the person behind your brother's murders, the papers before you contain most of what I found.

Your man, Cameron, has been given some instructions on how to react and where to respond if he finds any trace of someone sniffing around for your location. Cameron is loyal to you, you chose well.

I have some tasks for you to complete however, they are your highest priority. I am sure you want to relax on a Sunday with your Mate but these MUST be completed before nightfall.

First; The smaller pendant in the smaller box, give it to your Mate. It should stop all forms of supernatural tracking. It's also enchanted to make him forget about it but always stay on him, wolf form or not.

Second; We need to show that even with your brothers murdered that you're not going to hide until it's over. I need you to make a public appearance in Hell, preferably making some sort of scene that WON'T embarrass me.

On a completely unrelated note, it seems that a group of Scavengers have somehow gotten hold of a trinket I sent Simon. This trinket is my property and I want it back.

Your Father"

I growled as I finished reading his letter.

The pendant was a lovely gift that I was going to get Jake anyway.

I wasn't going to let Jake be my weakness. I would take on an ArchDemon for Jake, and it wouldn't be hard to find that out.

The second task however…

I didn't like that.

Well I did like the little part involving Scavengers, entertaining little bastards to kill.

But I was looking forward to rubbing my powers in Sam's face.

Or using my powers to rub Sam's face in the nearest flat surface, like the floor at my feet where he belongs.

"Drew?" Jake called softly rapping on the door.

I sighed and opened the jewellery box and felt my eyebrows shoot up at the sight of the wolf pendant.

Jake would definitely like that.

I walked over to the door and opened it smiling sadly at him. His face fell as he recognised the same look he had been using on me when he had to go do Pack stuff.

"I have some work to do for my Father" I apologized softly "But I also have a gift from him for you" I added.

Jake's face showed his curiosity as he caught sight of the box in my hand, catching it easily when I chucked it to him.

Opening it Jake froze, "Its beautiful" he whispered staring at it. A frown crossed his face "But how did he know I'm a werewolf?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head "He doesn't" I corrected "But I told him you loved wolves and dogs".

Jake nodded at my explanation as I reached out and took it from his hands. "Turn around" I ordered as I opened the latch.

Rolling his eyes Jake obeyed, allowing me to clasp it shut around his neck, my magical senses allowing me to feel the spell slamming shut.

"You do know it's going to come off when I shift right?" Jake asked pointedly.

I raised my eyebrow "Will it really?" I asked slowly.

I watched as Jake's face shifted into confusion "Will what really?" he asked.

I grinned at him "Will it come off when you shift?" I reminded him.

Jake shrugged looking down at his front plucking at his shirt "My shirt?" he asked me "Yeah all my clothes come off".

Good, the forgetting part was working.

I stepped forward into his arms "I'm sorry" I muttered.

Jake huffed holding me "S'alright" he said, his warm breath making me shiver as it brushed against my ear.

"What do I, er, tell Sam?" Jake asked me slowly.

I frowned, unsure of how much I should let the others know.

"Tell him I'm Telekinetic" I decided finally "If they know I'm Pyrokinetic then Edward will too, and I don't want to lose an advantage against the vampires".

Jake nodded "Kay" he confirmed.

I blinked as he just stood there, not moving to leave.

I was about to say something when my mind slowly pointed out that until he moves I'm still getting a hug.

What felt like five minutes later, Jake sighed and shifted to move backwards making me let him go. "I should really hurry up and get to the meeting" he muttered sadly, his hands now resting on my hips as he pouted down at me.

I grinned at him, reaching up to press a quick kiss to his lips "You should" I agreed "If we stay here neither of us will get our jobs done today".

Jake's face twitched "What jobs do you have to do?" he asked curiously.

I grimaced "I've got to go make a public appearance for my father" I explained "He needs it done ASAP too".

Jake sighed, pouting again "Okay" he whined giving me the full blast of his puppy eyes "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked hopefully, brown eyes widen and shimmering.

I felt my resolve collapse as I dart forward capturing Jake's lips in a harsh kiss.

When we finally broke about, our chests heaving Jake sent me a smug smirk "I didn't think the puppy eyes worked that well on you" he admitted before giving me a chaste kiss and slipping past me "I've really got to go" he apologized running down the stairs.

I froze then grinned as I heard Jake call "Love you!" up the stairs behind him.

I listened carefully as I heard Jake leaving the house and walking off.

Tearing the huge grin off my face I sighed.

Time to go to Hell.

LINEBREAK

"Stay in the shadows and keep an eye out" I ordered Hunter as I stepped from my father's manor.

Hunter huffed and rippled away, vanishing into the shadows.

"That's so awesome" Cameron muttered as he followed me down the street.

I smirked at him making him mock-glare at me.

"I know" I agreed "It's better now that Hunter seems to approve of Jake though".

Cameron frowned at me "What do you mean? Has Hunter decided to give up on the 'No touching' rule then?" he asked me curiously.

I shrugged "No idea" I admitted "But Jake and I slept together last night and Hunter was nowhere to be seen" I explained.

Cameron snorted "Yeah well I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you when you were doing the dirty either" he pointed out.

I glared at him as we turned the corner "We just slept" I corrected him "We're not having sex yet".

Cameron raised his eyebrow at me "Shame" he teased.

Normally I would argued that I wasn't ready to have sex yet, but with so many Demons and Hellions surrounding me I wasn't going to let something like that slip.

"So where are we going?" Cameron asked changing the subject.

"I want to check out the Scavengers" I explained "And collect something of mine that they somehow got a hold of".

Cameron grimaced "Are you sure we can't just kill them?" he whined making me smirk "They aren't worth much anyway".

I grinned at him "You actually expected me to ask for my stuff back?" I said amused.

Cameron rolled his eyes "Let's get this over with then yeah?" he agreed "The Abyss has a new tournament starting that I want to see".

I shook my head as we crossed over the small courtyard towards the Scavenger's stall that my father had directed me towards.

When I approached it I cleared my throat loudly making the Scavenger look over and see me.

I smirked the Scavenger paled "You have something that belongs to me" I said making my voice sound annoyed and bored "And I want it back".

The Scavenger looked guilty and afraid as it shifted nervously, it's eyes darting around at the crowded courtyard.

My smirk grew as I saw that some people, Demons and Hellions naturally, had stopped to watch what was going on.

"I don't know what you are talking about my Lord" the beaked Hellion apologized.

I raised my eyebrow at the Scavenger "Then you might want to explain how the dagger in the middle of your stall bears the Crest of Vengeance on it?" I ordered pointedly.

The Scavenger clicked it's beak nervously, eyes still darting around "I had no choice my Lord" the Hellion blurted "They would have killed me if I didn't put it there!"

My eyes narrowed at the Hellion, either it was lying and trying to get out of this without a punishment…

Or the dark auras I could sense approaching through the crowd had really threatened to kill the Scavenger if it hadn't.

"Uh, my Lord?" Cameron said slowly "I believe these, er, men would like to speak to you".

I cast him a quick glance and saw the fear in his eyes.

I reached for Hunter's mind and got the confirmation I was looking for.

The assassins that had killed Simon and James had set a trap and I had walked straight into it. Now the real question was did my father know it was a trap or was he simply guessing?

I sighed slowly and reached out for the dagger on the table.

"Quite a beautiful blade" I said to the terrified Scavenger "Enchanted actually I believe".

Spinning I threw the blade, using telekinesis to make it go where I wanted. I smirked as one of the assassins fell to the ground with a dagger lodged in it's throat.

I stopped the fear from showing on my face as I saw the crest on the assassin's clothes.

Now I knew how James and Simon had been killed by them. These weren't just ordinary assassins.

Somebody had sent the Reapers after me.


	19. Chapter 19

I groaned as I teleported from Hell back into my office and collapsed instantly.

A shout burst from my lips as Cameron teleported in after me and landed on me.

"Get off me you arsehole"I snarled pushing him off me, yelping as my broken arm painfully argued against the movement.

Cameron snorted as he clutched his stomach, black tears falling from his ice blue eyes.

I grimaced as I felt almost my entire body bubbling as it struggled to heal me.

Pounding footsteps sounded downstairs making me hope Miranda would hurry up.

I cried out in pain as my telekinesis reacted to what I believed was a punctured lung by erupting from my body in a shockwave, upsetting all the various broken bones in my body in the action.

The door smashed in as Miranda ran in.

"Oh god!" Miranda exclaimed before darting to my side "What happened?" she demanded as she started casting a healing spell.

I choked as a rib snapped again and realigned itself so my natural healing could take care of it.

"Reapers" I gasped out "Two dozen of the fuckers".

Miranda froze for a moment before continuing casting "I won though" I added with a smirk that was wiped from my face as pain flared through my body.

"You'll need to finish the transformation" Miranda said pausing "Your healing factor is stronger in Demon form" she reminded me.

I grimaced and allowed my body to finish the transformation to my demonic form.

A gasp from the door made my black eyes flick over to see Jake staring at me in shock.

My attention snapped back to Miranda as she cast a spell that shattered the bones in my broken right arm and liquidized them.

My left arm shot out and closed around the crystal ball that had fallen from the table when I teleported in as I screamed in pain.

My left hand spasmed as the crystal ball shattered in my hand, the shards of crystal cutting my palm even more.

A roar that could only be described as demonic burst from my lips as Miranda once more shattered bones, this time half of my ribs.

Pain flared through my body before everything went black and I lost consciousness.

LINEBREAK

"You shouldn't be alive" was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

"I'm not joking Drew" Miranda continued as I slowly cracked my eyes open to find her standing at the end of my bed glaring at me "You almost died, and you should have. Even a Demon couldn't withstand that much damage".

"A Hellfire Demon could have" I rasped out a correction.

Fury passed across Miranda's face "Hellfire Demon or not!" she yelled "If I had gotten there a minute later you would have DIED!" she ended in a scream.

"I can't deal with that!" she screamed at me "What the FUCK were you thinking?"

I winced as she started pacing at the end of my bed "TWO DOZEN REAPERS!" she yelled turning to glare at me "TWO FUCKING DOZEN OF THEM!"

I winced slightly "I won" I protested feebly.

"YOU FUCKING WON?" Miranda shouted furiously "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN! REAPERS WERE DESIGNED TO KILL DEMONS!"

A wince flashed across my face "Yeah well" I began.

"SHUT UP!" Miranda screamed "I DON'T WANT ANY HALF-ASS EXCUSES FROM YOU! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN EXPLAIN THIS AWAY AS A DEMON THING!"

I grimaced as I shifted in the bed, feeling my body throb in pain.

At least I came back in one piece.

"ONE PIECE? OH NO, YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Miranda screamed when I repeated that thought out loud.

Groaning I swung my legs out of the bed and tried to stand.

"NO!" Miranda shouted "BACK IN BED! NOW! YOU'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR A WEEK!"

Ignoring her I pulled myself up and stood on wobbling legs as a throat cleared from the doorway.

"Oh yes" Miranda snapped "And guess what little secret of yours was blown".

I glanced past her and froze as I saw Jake standing in the doorway of my room.

"I'm going out" Miranda declared "I'll be back tomorrow, I need some time to clear my mind" she spat glaring at me "And if you haven't changed how you think by the time I get back I will do it for you" she threatened before storming past Jake.

"Hey" I rasped out watching Jake stand in my door.

Jake rushed across the room instantly and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, eyes roaming over my body.

I grimaced, ignoring how I was only wearing a pair of sweat-stained boxers.

"Yeah" I said softly "I feel like I'm a giant bruise, but I'll be fine".

"Good" Jake deadpanned before drawing his fist back and punching me in the nose.

"You fucking lied to me" Jake said angrily "I trusted you when you said you were human. And you're a DEMON?"

I winced and looked up at him "I have to obey the laws as well Jake" I tried to explain "I couldn't tell you either".

"Bullshit!" Jake snapped "You didn't have to tell me you were a demon" he yelled "I asked if you were human, and you looked me in the eyes and LIED".

I winced again as Jake stood and backed away from me "Miranda told me everything she knew" Jake admitted making me flinch.

"I can't believe you" Jake said shaking his head "I was ready to give you everything and you've been playing me since day one".

My head jerked up to stare at him from where I had been unable to meet his eye "What?" I asked shocked.

"You knew what I was" Jake snapped "You knew I had imprinted on you and you played me!"

"What?" I asked again shaking my head rapidly "I imprinted on you as well! You became my soul mate!"

Jake shook his head again "How can I trust you?" he asked slowly "I spoke to the Cullens" he admitted "You and your HELLHOUND have been harassing them since you meet them!"

Jake raised his hand to rub his eyes "You were fucking rewarded for having an Alpha Shapeshifter imprint on you" he yelled.

I felt myself shrinking in on myself at the look of pain and betrayal on his face.

"If my choices are between being with you or being alone forever" Jake said slowly "I choose being alone".

I felt myself starting to tremble as everything came crashing down around me.

"I love you" Jake said softly "But what you've done to me, I'm better off alone, I can't be just some pet to anyone".

I watched frozen in place as Jake reached up and pulled off the pendant I gave him and threw it to the floor before turning and heading towards the door.

"Jake!" I blurted making him pause.

"It's Black to you" Jake said before walking away without looking back.

I sat there, unable and unwilling to believe that had just happened until the front door slammed shut with a ring of ending to it making me collapse back.

I looked down at my trembling hands.

Oh god.

Jake has left me.

Jake won't be coming back.

I've lost Jake.

I felt something give way in my chest as I lay back in my bed and pulled my blankets over my head as I curled up emotionlessly.

As sudden as they left my emotions came flooding back and I sobbed myself back to sleep.

LINEBREAK

"Get up" Miranda demanded tugging back my blankets "You're going to school today" she declared.

I ignored her and just curled up tighter.

I heard Miranda sniff "You almost need a shower" she muttered "Now hurry up".

I continued ignoring her as I heard her footsteps heading towards the door.

She sighed and stopped, moving back to the side of my bed "It's been two weeks and you haven't moved beyond going to the bathroom and back to your bed" she snapped annoyed "Now get up, shower, eat and go to school".

I lifted my head to glare at her before tucking it back in my arms.

"That's it" Miranda yelled using magic to throw me from the bed "Stop being such a cry baby! He dumped you, get over it! You can find someone else!"

I snapped and leapt at her, slamming her against the wall, feeling my body reverting to my full demonic form for the second time in a month, and the second time in twelve years.

"I CAN'T!" I roared in her face "YOU FORGOT THAT HE'S JUST AS MUCH MY SOUL MATE AS I AM HIS!"

Miranda paled as I felt her casting a spell that was just absorbed into my core, telling me that she was unable to fight off a fully-formed demon.

"OF COURSE" I snarled "YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU TOLD JAKE EVERYTHING!"

Miranda's already pale face went white "Oh god" she whispered "I didn't think-".

"OBIVOUSLY" I shouted interrupting her.

Shifting my grip to around her throat I started lifting her off the ground.

"You forget sister" I growled out darkly, smirking as I saw the fear in her eyes "That Celestial beings only have ONE soul mate, and that once I Ascend I will become immortal, as will my mate".

I pulled her closer to me off the wall, my taller demonic form ensuring she was hanging in my grasp.

"And if I live forever without my mate then what is the point?" I demanded "And because of you I've lost my mate before I could consummate the mating!"

I paused as things came clear to me.

"Without my mate I can go insane, especially if my mate turns his back on me like Jake did" I reminded her "And because of you I've lost my mate" I pointed out tightening my hand around her throat making her eyes widen.

"You're in the way of me getting Jacob back" I explained to her.

If she's gone then Jake can come back.

"Drew" Miranda rasped out "No! Please! There is another way! There has to be!" she begged.

I shook my head at her slowly "You're in my way" I repeated "It makes perfect sense" I exclaimed.

"No. Please! I can help you get him back! Please!" Miranda begged me.

I shook my head slowly again "I can't allow myself to go insane Miranda" I apologized "I'm a First-Tier Nemesis Demon with the power of Hellfire" I explained "If I went crazy I could destroy, well, Washington".

I smiled sadly at her as I felt her casting spells at me trying to make me let her go.

I couldn't though, she was the one standing between me and Jake, I couldn't let her leave here.

She would try turn him against me even more.

That's the only way to explain Jake leaving me, she cast a spell on him, and I have to find a way to dispel it.

Miranda wouldn't let me dispel it while she was alive though, that was a bother.

"Drew" Miranda begged "Don't make me kill you, please!"

I sensed her beginning to cast a Celestial spell and slowly looked down at her hands, sneering at the Angelic energy I could sense building up in her body.

"Goodbye Miranda".

I called on my Hellfire and watched emotionlessly as she screamed as the demonic fire consumed her rapidly.

I shook my hand to clear the ash that had settled on it "I'm sorry Miranda" I apologized to the pile of ash "But I couldn't let you interfere with Jake and I".

I turned and headed towards the door "She's too smart, she would have tied the spell to Jake just in case I figured out her game" I muttered to myself as I left my bedroom "I need to find a way to save Jake and bring him back to me".


	20. Chapter 20

Stalking into my office I waved my hand moving my favourite arm chair to sit in front of the large windows telekinetically.

I needed a way to get my Jake back.

To fix what Miranda must had done to him.

It was all her fault, I wish I could bring her back to make her suffer for it.

I paused frowning, actually if it weren't for the Reapers then I wouldn't have been injured which means that Jake would never have seen my Demon form, meaning he would never have left me.

So it's the Reapers' fault, I would bring them back to make them suffer if they weren't dangerously problematic.

I frowned again, maybe Miranda wasn't involved after all.

Shame she's dead now.

"Cameron!" I shouted, tugging on the cord tied to my core "Get here now!"

I continued pacing for a while before stalking to my arm chair and throwing myself into it.

I hooked one leg over one of the arms as Cameron teleported into my office and looked around. Spotting me he rushed over and lowered himself to one knee in front of me.

Part of me felt amusement at the image we made. Me on a comfy armchair-throne and him kneeling before me like a servant.

I frowned, fitting actually, since he was actually my servant really.

"Drew?" Cameron said softly making me snap back to attention.

"You got here quickly" I mused aloud.

"Your summons was urgent" Cameron explained "Thankfully I hadn't left my room yet so I could leave quickly".

I nodded slowly "Efficient" I muttered.

I looked back at Cameron and narrowed my eyes as his face changed expressions quickly "What?" I demanded annoyed to see he had been frowning at me.

Cameron shifted "You look different" he explained quickly "You're paler than normal, and skinner".

I blinked at him, wondering whether I should glare at him or figure out how he knew. Looking down at my stomach my question was answered.

"I want everything you can find on the Reapers" I demanded looking back up at him "I'm uh, going to put some clothes on, boxers aren't my style".

Ignoring Cameron as he nodded I quickly stood and walked from the room.

After showering and finding some clothes that didn't have ash on them for some weird reason I stalked back into my office to see a package on my desk and Cameron sitting waiting for me with another package in front of him.

"Your father has a package for you" Cameron said spotting me "And I got what I could on such short notice, I still have people searching though" he explained.

I nodded absently moving to my newly dubbed arm-throne and throwing myself back into it. Telekinetically summoning my father's package to me.

Tearing it open I unfolded the note and scanned it quickly.

"Blah, blah, blah" I muttered reading it "You have my full support in your quest. Blah, blah, blah. Armies of Vengeance. Blah, Blah, Bye".

"Meh" I said with a shrug tossing the note away and reaching into the box again.

"Nice armour" I mumbled to myself pulling out the demonic armour.

"It looks like Drakon scale" Cameron cut in.

I paused and looked at him "Really" I drawled "There is no way I could ever have known" I said sarcastically.

I eyed the Midnight Scorpion on the armour appreciatively "It's also specifically designed for me" I told him smugly "Something about suiting my fighting style or whatever, I dunno, I got bored and stopped paying attention".

I saw Cameron glance down at the note nervously and smirked knowing he couldn't read it.

Waving my hand and sending the armour over to the table again I focused all my attention on Cameron.

"So?" I asked "What have you found out?"

"Uh Drew?" Cameron asked nervously "You never actually mentioned why we're risking this?"

I paused and blinked at him "You couldn't have asked me that two weeks ago when I first started this campaign?" I asked pointedly.

Cameron shifted awkwardly "Well I was going to, but then I had to deal with faking Miranda's death and then I had to start recruiting an army since you refused to use your father's army" he explained "I didn't have time".

I looked around at the other Demons who were nodding in agreement.

"The Reapers are stupid" I said slowly "They attacked a son of Nemesis and failed. As children of Nemesis we must live up to our namesake and wreak vengeance upon them".

"That's it?" one of the Demons, Joshua, said confused "If that's your reason we're doing this all wrong".

I glared at him, hiding my smug smirk as he paled and shifted in his chair. "Explain" I ordered.

"It that's your reason then they will expect it" Joshua explained "They should know that you of all people as the son of Vengeance would demand, well, vengeance. They are expecting you to attack, and so they are likely to be setting a trap".

I eyed Joshua slowly "Good point" I agreed annoyed "What do you suggest we do?"

Joshua relaxed slightly "Attack them" he said with a shrug "Just not there".

"He has a point Drew" Cameron agreed nodding "We spent a lot of effort finding their bases, and the one we're planning on attacking practically jumped out at us, I would bet my life that they are preparing an ambush".

I grimaced "Don't" I ordered "If you're wrong and you die I'll need to find someone else to stand there and look ugly by comparison to me".

"Thanks" Cameron said slowly "I think".

"Don't think" I corrected him "Stand there and look ugly".

Cameron and I exchanged grins before turning back to everyone else "Alright then, which base do we put the highest probability on them not knowing we know about?" I asked slowly.

LINEBREAK

"Drew?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Emily standing there nervously "You look awful" she said shocked.

I glared at her "Thanks" I said sarcastically turning my back on her.

"Drew wait" Emily exclaimed as I started to walk away from her.

"What?" I demanded turning back to her.

Emily rushed up to stand in front of me and studied me openly "You're looking just like he is" she said softly "He looks terrible, he's lost so much weight, he can't sleep".

"And I don't care" I lied to her face.

Emily raised her eyebrow at me "I can see the pain in your eyes, don't lie to me" she said angrily "Why don't you just say sorry?" she begged.

"Say sorry?" I asked slowly "For what?"

Emily blinked "You broke up with him" she said coldly "Because he figured out you were using him".

A dark chuckle burst from my lips "No" I corrected "Miranda told him I was using him, my father didn't approve of our relationship and got her to split us up".

Emily stared at me in shock "But Jake said" she began.

"Black told you what Black was told" I interrupted "Did he tell you what I am?" I asked her curiously.

Emily swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Then did he tell you that Shapeshifters can find another imprint eventually?" I asked her stepping forward and making her step away from me "Or how a Celestial can't have a soul mate unless a magical creature chooses them as their mate? That when a Celestial loses their soul mate, that they slowly waste away, a process that can take years?"

I sneered at her as she turned pale "I can't apologize" I told her "Because if he won't accept me then he can move on, I can't".

"That makes no sense" Emily interrupted.

I shook my head and turned away from her "I'm stuck doing what's best for him" I explained over my shoulder "And for him it's to be nowhere near me".

Ignoring her calls for me to come back I took my stuff to the cashier and quickly paid and left the store.

"Drew!" Emily shouted as she caught up to me "Wait please!"

I slammed the boot shut and turned to glare at her, allowing my eyes to transform to their full black state.

"No Emily" I snapped "I won't wait, because I've only got so much time left. If I wait I'll be insane before I know it, then I'll become comatose, stuck inside of my mind until my body dies watching Black turn his back on me over and over again knowing what happened".

Smirking to myself as I pulled myself into the jeep, I glanced into the side mirror to see Emily's horrified face.

I would put this right, the Reapers would pay for what they had done.

LINEBREAK

I groaned as someone knocked on the front door.

Rolling out of bed, where I had been unsuccessfully trying to sleep I padded over to the window and peered down.

Sighing I pulled on a pair of pants and headed downstairs.

"What?" I demanded as I threw open the door.

Emily's eyes widened as she took in my chest and her mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"Yeah I know, I've lost a lot of weight" I said rolling my eyes "I hear that enough".

Emily's mouth snapped shut "This isn't funny" she snapped.

"You don't fucking say?" I asked her annoyed "Where the fuck did I say I was joking?"

Emily looked taken back as Sam growled beside her.

"Oh fuck off Mutt" I snapped glaring at him "I'm not in the mood for your shit".

"Can we come in?" Emily interrupted before Sam could say anything.

"No" I deadpanned looking at her blankly.

"Drew please" Emily begged.

"No" I repeated "I don't want anything to do with his kind, and since you're mated to one of them you're one of them in my book".

"We're not here for you" Sam snapped.

"Then leave" I exclaimed "Miranda's been dead for around a month now so there isn't anyone else here for you to see".

"Funny that" Sam sneered "Miranda died not long after Jake left you, and you're claiming that Miranda was the one who split you up. What a lovely coincidence".

"Not a coincidence" I admitted "I killed her myself".

I smirked as Sam and Emily looked shocked "What?" I asked sarcastically "Demon remember?"

"Please let us in" Emily asked hopefully "We have to fix things".

"Too late" I corrected her "My people are already on it".

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"My people are already on it" I repeated "In fact, tomorrow we're launching a full scale invasion on one of the hidden Reaper bases".

"Reaper?" Emily asked before shaking her head "Never mind, we want to fix things between you and Jake" she explained.

I snorted "I think Sam would be much happier tearing my throat out" I corrected.

"Definitely" Sam snapped glaring at me still "But that would destroy Jake, and he's basically my little brother so I can't do that to him".

I shrugged "Not my problem" I said darkly.

I couldn't get my hopes up until the Reapers were dead and I could guarantee that Jake would stay with me.

"But you said he's your soul mate too!" Emily exclaimed angrily "Don't you care about him?"

I chuckled shaking my head "You don't get it do you?" I asked her annoyed "If I get my soul mate but lose him I start going insane unless I get him back" I explained "And if I keep hearing my soul mate rejecting me I'm going to go insane faster, and once I'm insane I can't go back to sanity if he finally says yes".

I sighed "I'm too close to the edge" I admitted "I killed Miranda in one of my low moments when I somehow convinced myself that she was using a spell to corrupt him".

I stepped away from the doorframe and studied them "Unless you can get Jake to take me back and fully mean it then you're useless to me, and I don't need to be a telepath to see the hatred in his eyes whenever we make eye contact".

I slammed the door in their faces and headed towards the second floor, I wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight so I might as well go over the plans for the raid one more time.

"It's too late for me" I muttered "But I can take those bastards out with me".

Jake wouldn't stay with me, why would he?

I'm a Demon.

The embodiment of everything Jake is not.

Why are Jake and I the only ones who can see that?

"You can't find your soul mate in something that doesn't have a soul".

A shiver ran down my spine at my words. Shrugging it off I headed into the office and paused as I saw Jake's pendant sitting on my arm-chair where I had left it.

I reached out and it flew into my hand, turning my fist so I could see it properly I sighed.

I would have to make sure Jake got this back, it would still protect him.

Even when I wasn't able to.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asked me slowly.

I winced "No" I admitted before triggering my transformation.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock before he copied me "You've transformed fully" he said softly.

I grimaced "If I had transformed fully the first time I fought the Reapers then all this wouldn't be happening" I muttered darkly.

Cameron eyed me for a moment before nodding "You're one of the most powerful non-Ascended when you're only half-transformed" he said slowly "I shudder to think of your ranking when you're fully transformed.

I shrugged. I didn't care. I knew what was going to happen.

I didn't spend two weeks crying my heart out, well not all of the time.

I had a plan, and within that plan I had more plans. I had two options, either one would happen or the other one would.

"Drew?" Cameron asked as the final squad send the ready signal.

"Charge"

LINEBREAK

I sighed as I opened the door.

"Karson".

I raised my eyebrow at the Shapeshifter standing in front of me.

"Yes Embry?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded "You're killing Jake".

I shook my head "He'll be fine" I said dismissively ignoring the pain that flared in my chest.

Embry glared at me "No he won't" he snapped "He's getting worse".

I shrugged "Give it time".

I turned and slammed the door shut in Embry's face.

I had plans to make, Reapers to kill.

LINEBREAK

"Sir?" Joshua called as he approached me.

"Report?" I ordered.

Joshua nodded "They're all dead" he confirmed "The fourth raid is a success".

"Cameron?" I asked.

Joshua shifted "Took a bad hit" he admitted "He's with the Healers".

I scowled "He better survive" I muttered "I need him".

LINEBREAK

"You better fix him" Leah threatened "Fix him or you'll need to be fixed".

I snorted "Because I don't need fixing now?" I asked sarcastically as I gestured at my bare chest.

Leah blinked as she finally took in my sunken chest, I watched blankly as she mentally counted my ribs.

"Whatever" Leah said dismissively "I don't care, fix Jacob or else, I don't care what happens to you".

I watched amused as Leah turned and stormed off.

"Uh" Seth said awkwardly "Have you been working out?"

I blinked at him as my amusement grew.

"Right" Seth mumbled. "Can you fix Jake?" He asked hopefully before frowning "But try fix yourself as well please" he added "I kind of like you, and Jake wouldn't forgive himself if you died".

I watched shocked as Seth turned and ran into the forest after his sister.

Jake wouldn't forgive himself.

That surprisingly heart-warming thought definitely has given me a reason to want to survive this.

LINEBREAK

"Well?" I demanded I sensed Cameron approaching me.

"Half the number of deaths from last time" Cameron said bluntly eyeing me in concern "Why haven't you called for the healers? That will scar unless they heal it first".

I shrugged "Don't care" I muttered staring into the water in fascination.

"Drew?" Cameron asked stepping up to stand beside me, the left side of his face scarred from two raids ago.

"It's getting closer" I said darkly "It won't matter what I look like".

I saw Cameron wincing from beside me "Drew?" he asked again.

"Forget it" I said shaking my head.

"How long?" Cameron asked concerned.

I closed my eyes and felt my mental shields, feeling my stomach cramping as I felt the darkness gathering around my mind, completely disregarding whatever mental defences I had.

"Not long enough" I admitted.

LINEBREAK

"Esme?"

Esme nodded and smiled softly "Hello Drew, can I come in?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked past her to the forest "Bloody Mutts!" I shouted before turning to her and stepping back and gesturing for her to enter.

Esme smiled again and stepped past me into the house. Shutting the door I turned and followed Esme into my living room.

"I am sorry that we haven't spoken since our first meeting" Esme apologized "But I am thankful for your help".

"What help?" I asked confused as we sat "I ordered my hounds to back off everyone but Edward, and to only tease him".

Esme looked confused for a moment "You didn't ask the Pack to leave us alone?" she asked slowly "Then why would they do so if you didn't speak up for us?"

I twitched "Jacob" I said looking down.

Glancing up I saw Esme nod in understanding.

"That's why I'm here" Esme admitted "I've seen you both, and he's looking just as bad as you are. You need to fix things between you, you're both withering away without each other".

I winced "I can't" I said softly "It's too late".

"It's never too late" Esme exclaimed moving to sit beside me "You can still fix things between you".

"You don't understand" I mumbled.

"Then explain it" Esme suggested softly.

"You know what I am?" I asked slowly.

Esme nodded looking guilty "Edward read one of the Pack's mind, he found everything" she admitted.

"Did he get the part about the insanity?" I asked looking at her.

Esme's eyes widened "No?" she asked.

"Celestial's have one soul mate" I explained "No matter how many times our soul is reincarnated, our soul is bound to theirs. To be rejected in the manner Jacob did to me causes a madness to descend upon the Celestial, Angel or Demon. The insanity can cause bloodlust, which I guess is the reason I'm the one leading the Reaper extermination, eventually I'll be lost entirely unable to return to sanity".

I closed my eyes as pity appeared in Esme's eyes.

"Once that happens I'll be no better than a rabid dog" I said slowly "Nothing left but a shell that craves blood, death, violence".

"I'm already having trouble resisting it" I admitted "The first time I lost control was when I killed Miranda, and now I'm losing control during the raids".

I opened my eyes again as Esme touched my hand "But you're not gone yet" she reminded me "You can still think this".

I lifted my eyes to meet hers "No" I whispered shaking my head "But even now I can see it, it's dancing along the edges of my vision, a blackness that seeks to consume me".

Esme stared at me "Can you fight it?" she asked hopefully.

"I have a day, maybe two at the most" I admitted.

Esme looked sad "What are you going to do?" she asked me.

I turned away and looked up as footsteps sounded on the second floor.

"I have a plan" I said softly "And once I'm gone Jake will return to normal" I explained "His soul will no longer be linked to mine".

"How?" Esme asked as Cameron stepped into the room slowly.

"To break a soul bond like ours" I said standing "You have to destroy one of the souls".

LINEBREAK

"My Son

Below is a list of ArchDemons who have sworn their armies to you for your noble crusade.

DO NOT abuse this, the ArchDemon of Hate is the key reason most of them have offered their armies, if you misuse them then they will blame myself and Hate, and even I do not wish to anger Hate.

You are doing me proud son, keep it up.

Vengeance"

I sneered as I finished reading the letter aloud to Cameron.

"Since when did this become a noble crusade?" I asked shaking my head "I just wanted to get revenge for their part in causing me to lose Jake".

"You're doing it for the right reasons as well though Drew" Cameron argued gently "You're doing this to stop this from happening again, using Assassins for the reasons they are is against the Old Laws. You know just as well as I that a challenge for the Right of the Chosen must be declared formally and honourably, sending Assassins to do your dirty work first is punishable by having your soul-".

"Having your soul devoured by the Beast" I interrupted "I know, it's a bloody story we're told as kids for god's sake".

Cameron sighed and studied me for a while before pushing my plate closer to me "Eat" he ordered making me glare at him "We've almost won" he reminded me "We've almost chased the Reapers from this realm, you'll need your energy for tomorrow".

I glared at him again for good measure before pulling my plate closer to me "It tastes like cardboard" I muttered annoyed.

"Everything tastes like cardboard to you now" Cameron pointed out "You have one more battle Drew, one more day, keep it together until then only then can you allow it to take you".

LINEBREAK

END OF THE QUICK FLASHES THROUGH TIME.

LINEBREAK

"We're here" Cameron said waking me.

My hand shot out and clamped around his throat.

"Drew!" Cameron hissed as my hand tightened "What is your cause".

I gasped as I jerked away from the darkness starting to cloud my mind. Releasing his throat I quickly pulled myself from the car refusing to look at him.

"If I lose myself again" I said slowly "If it takes me, call everyone away from me, egg me on" I paused to look at him "I could destroy Washington remember, at least let me take out some Reapers, if you're lucky you might even be able to lock me in the Void".

Cameron grimaced and nodded "Whatever you say Drew" he agreed.

I ignored the lie I saw flickering in his eyes.

He still thought I could be saved.

Either I die in this battle or I give myself to the Beast.

Like I said, I have plans within plans.

"What's the report?" I asked as I approached the leader of the Ward Breakers.

"Five minutes" he said simply "We're having trouble though" he admitted "We don't have enough power to get through the final ward without waiting an hour before we can set up the prison wards, which will give the Reapers time to escape".

"We can't have that" said Arcus, General of the ArchDemon of Hate's armies "We can't give them any opportunity to start anew, we must exterminate this blight".

I nodded at the Ascended Demon in agreement, grateful that the madness was giving me this.

Stalking forward I reached the ward breakers. Pushing past them I reached out and touched the localizing crystal and poured my magic into it.

With a rush of power the wards shattered and the walls between the realms opened.

I raised my eyes to see the doors to the Void opening.

"To the Void" I shouted pumping my fist into the air "To the Reaper's death!"

I watched as the combined Demonic armies surged through the portals and were swallowed into the Void.

"Drew?" Cameron asked coming to stand beside me.

"The Reapers have nowhere else to go" I said softly "The Void is where they were born, and the Void is where they shall die".

Cameron nodded in agreement "Shall we join the others?" he asked slowly "Face death in honourable battle?"

A small grin found its way onto my face "Drew Karson, Son of Vengeance" I said softly "Died during the Battle of the Void".

I turned to look at Cameron "Definitely sounds better than 'Gave himself to the Beast'" I admitted.

LINEBREAK

Hellfire burst from my hand and threw a Reaper backwards, where a Hellhound leapt on it and tore it apart.

Screaming in anger as a bolt of energy smashed into my side only to be absorbed by my armor I spun around and thrust my hand out, telekinesis sending multiple Reapers away from me into the midst of the battle.

"Drew!" Cameron shouted.

Spinning to face him my eyes widened as I saw an Ascended Demon leading a squad of Demons through my army.

"What are they doing?" I demanded as I watched Hellfire destroying Demons left and right.

"It doesn't matter!" Arcus sounded "We are victorious!"

I watched in shock as Arcus was casually swatted away and swarmed.

"Harkness!" I exclaimed shocked.

Harkness Miles; Son of the ArchDemon Revenge, Second-Tier Nemesis Demon, and judging by his size and the power I could feel radiating from him… Ascended.

"Why hello there Drew" Harkness said with a grin "It's lovely to see you again, it's been so quiet since you left the Academy".

I narrowed my eyes at him as we began circling each other "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"To lure you here" he admitted "When I kill you, your precious father will be weakened enough that Revenge will be able to make his move".

My eyes widened "So your father seeks to be Nemesis' Chosen" I exclaimed.

Harkness grinned "Oh no. My father seeks to be the Chosen" he corrected "With Nemesis on our side the others will not be able to stand against us. With our allies we will own this realm".

I shook my head, unable to fight my own grin "I can't believe that the Villain is actually telling me his evil plans".

Harkness shrugged and flexed his biceps "Well I can guarantee that you won't be walking away from this" he promised.

I felt myself wince as I eyed his muscles "I can't believe you Ascended before me" I muttered.

Harkness smirked at me "And now you won't be getting the chance".

I shrugged before throwing Hellfire at him.

A sword appeared in Harkness' hand with a burst of fire and cut through the fireball.

I swallowed dryly.

This was going to hurt.

Harkness smirked and raised his hand and backhanded the air.

I stiffened just in time for a telekinetic blast to send me flying backwards.

I was right, this really fucking hurt.


	22. Chapter 22

This was going to hurt.

Harkness smirked and raised his hand and backhanded the air.

I stiffened just in time for a telekinetic blast to send me flying backwards.

I was right, this really fucking hurt.

I yelped as I smashed into the ground. I rolled to my feet and clutched my chest as I felt my ribs cracking back into place.

I frowned in confusion as I saw the mirrors covering the walls.

I frowned again as I saw Bella Swan standing opposite a familiar blonde vampire.

"Drew?" Bella asked shocked.

Growling as I saw the red-eyed vampire inching towards Bella and remembering his mention of wanting her after he had drain me, I raised my hand and sent a fireball at the vampire, smirking as it burst into flame and burned into ash.

"Drew?" a familiar voice asked shocked.

I stiffened and turned to see Jake standing in the doorway surrounded by the Cullens.

I winced as I saw he looked just as skeletal as I did in human form, his hair clung to his skull limply and was dull.

I felt something in my chest shudder at the dead look in his eyes, at the lack of his usual childlike sparkle.

"Drew" Jacob repeated slowly.

"Jake" I rasped out, feeling my body returning to its human form.

Jake's eyes widened as he looked at me, taking in my own skeletal face, my now grey-flecked hair, and sunken eyes.

I watched frozen as Jake looked away from me and joined the Cullens by Bella.

The Darkness surged into my vision as Jake turned to leave the room without another glance at me.

A strange popping sound echoed from behind me making me spin around

"Fuck" burst from my lips as I saw Harkness stepping out of the mirror, the mirror rippling around him like he was stepping through water.

The walls between Earth and the Void hadn't come back up yet, the portals were still open, I had been thrown through some sort of back door into the Void.

Harkness' eyes went behind me to see Jake and the Cullens.

"How sweet" Harkness sneered as more Demons followed him through the mirror-portals "Your beloved boyfriend is here to watch you burn".

"I'm not his boyfriend" Jake snapped instantly from behind me, making me wince as the Darkness surged forward again.

"You're still his soul mate" Harkness said with a non-committed shrug "Your death will still destroy him".

A growl rumbled from my chest as the Darkness took control and Hellfire burst from my hands towards Harkness.

Harkness laughed darkly as he swatted the demonic fire aside like it was nothing and swung his sword up onto his shoulder casually.

"The little demon wants to play with fire" Harkness said grinning "Show him how it's done".

I darted to the side, telekinesis crushing the skull of a demon, then throwing its body into another sending it back through the mirror.

An angry snarl erupted from my lips as I raised my hands again, Hellfire surging forward to meet the Hellfire that the demons Harkness had with him had sent at me.

"DREW!" Cameron's voice shouted as he charged through the mirror leading some of my own Demons. "STOP THEM!" he roared leading the charge towards the Demons that were trying to overwhelm me with their Hellfire.

I felt pain flicker through my chest as Harkness casually flicked his sword at Cameron and decapitated him with one slice.

A growl rumbled through my chest again as I tried to pour more power into my Hellfire to overwhelm the attacking Demons.

One shot at Harkness.

Just one shot and I can give Jake enough time to escape.

And if I get the best luck in the world I could actually kill Harkness.

Not that I'm expecting that to ever happen though, but I would die ten times over if it brought Jake the time he needed.

"Hey Drew!" Harkness shouted as he turned back to me after killing the last Demon I had on my side "Why don't we see how long precious Jacob can hold up under telekinetic pressure?"

I watched in horror as Harkness beckoned as Jake was thrown forward towards Harkness who held his sword up in both hands, ready to spear him through his chest.

"NO!" I screamed.

A black flash darted from the mirror portal and leapt at Jake, knocking him to the floor before being pierced on Harkness' sword.

I felt the Alpha link I shared with Hunter die as the large Hellhound slid off Harkness' sword to land on the floor in front of Jake.

I felt my body start shuddering as I felt my core draining steadily, I wasn't supposed to be channelling this much power at this rate.

Back in Hell or in the Void I could have just absorbed power from the air, but Earth has always been rather low on power. The power had always preferred to choose hosts, hence Sorcerers and other human magic-users.

Harkness pouted before reaching out and pulling Jake up by the front of his shirt.

Jake may not be mine anymore, but he was my soul mate so he kinda was still mine in a way.

And I was going to kill that bastard slowly for even looking at Jake!

Harkness looked over at me as Jake struggled weakly "So Drew" he called out as I struggled to pour more energy into my Hellfire blasts trying to overpower the Demons holding me back.

"Do you have any last words for your pathetic Mutt?" Harkness shouted.

I watched as Jake was thrown to the ground and held down by Harkness' foot as he raised his sword in both hands, ready to thrust it down and kill Jake.

A final violent shudder ripped through my body as the Hellfire disappeared from my hands as my core emptied completely.

Hellfire struck me tearing a scream from my lips as my eyes locked onto chocolate brown eyes.

Jake turned his head away.

My core shattered.

Screaming in pain as my human form dissolved I felt the Darkness taking over.

Then shifting.

Power burst throughout my body as the Darkness merged with my mind instead of devouring it.

Black Fire erupted from my hands at my briefest thought and overwhelmed the Demons trying to hold me back and incinerated them.

Harkness froze with his sword poised to stab through Jake's chest as he watched the demonic fire dancing and swirling around me.

My hand raised up, acting of its own accord and grasped at a black flare of fire, my other hand reaching up to hold the rapidly solidifying sword.

Harkness threw Jake away from him and charged at me raising his greatsword to kill me.

Shifting my feet I swung the hand-and-a-half sword that had formed from my Hellfire.

Sparks flew as our blades collided.

"You will never touch anyone again you pathetic slime!" I snarled, my demonic side easily rising to the surface.

Absently I noted my skin bubbling and rippling as power surged through me at levels I had never wielded before.

Stepping forwards as I felt my strength levels increasing in my arms as the muscles bubbled and grew, forcing Harkness back as easily as I could have before he Ascended.

My eyes locked onto Harkness' before both our eyes looked down at the blade descending towards Harkness' throat.

"Vendetta" Harkness rasped out as we stared at the black sword in my hands, the dark blue glowing runes reflecting in his eyes.

This wasn't possible.

There was no way I could have the Blade of Vendetta.

Especially not before I Ascended…

Unless…

Forcing myself forward I kicked out with my foot sending Harkness stumbling back.

Lashing out with my fist, I watched as the resulting telekinetic blast sent Harkness into the wall, denting the wall and smashing Harkness into the hole.

Pulling my fist back I smirked as Harkness was yanked from the wall and across the room, shattering the mirror.

Tugging once more I watched as Harkness was again thrown across the room, crashing head first into the wall.

Fuck yeah.

I was Ascending.

Harkness struggled to his feet, Hellfire bursting into life in his hands.

Screaming in rage he leapt forward, hands thrusting towards me.

Raising my sword above my hand I copied Harkness' earlier move and cut down through the incoming fireball.

Smirking I raised the Blade again and spun stepping forward.

Channelling Hellfire through my blade I fired a blast at Harkness, blasting him back into the wall and knocking his sword away.

A First-Tier Half-Demon may not be able to hold a candle to Second-Tier Ascended Demon, but a First-Tier Ascended Demon like me?

Judging by the ease I was tossing Harkness about I would have to say that I could eat with one hand while kicking Harkness' arse.

Curiously, my ego was also coming back rather rapidly.

Harkness' hand shot out and I felt a wave of telekinetic energy wash over me making me stagger back slightly.

Harkness' eyes widened and fear flickered through them as I raised my blade calling on the Ascension power-rush.

Black fire blurt from my body and erupted through the ceiling at the strength of it.

I swung the Blade of Vendetta down at Harkness, black and blue fire swirled around me, flaring and dancing around me like it was alive.

Hellfire burst from the Blade and towards Harkness. I watched him scream as he was bathed in demonic fire.

He fell to the ground thrashing as his skin melted at the strength of my Hellfire.

Okay I admit, I may have descended into the throes of the overdramatic and of overkill, but NO-ONE messes with my soul mate.

Whether or not my soul mate is willing to accept me or not is irrelevant.

Sending a final burst of power down the Blade I watched as Harkness let out an unearthly howl before I cut the Hellfire off.

I watched emotionlessly as Harkness slowly disintegrated, collapsing into a pile of ash.

Slowly I turned and met Jake's eye as he stood in the doorway of the burning building, one of the Cullens lightly tugging on his arm.

Locking eyes with Jake I teleported away.

Smashing through the wards surrounding the fifth level of Hell where the Manors of the higher level ArchDemon were located, I teleported straight into the courtyard outside of the ArchDemon of Revenge's Manor.

Sending a mental prayer up to Nemesis I smirked as I received approval from her.

Stepping forward I called on my Hellfire, causing it to erupt around me making the surrounding Demons and Hellions surge away from me in shock.

Striding forward I approached the Manor and paused near the centre of the courtyard.

Eyeing the Manor of the Second-Tier Nemesis Demon I raised the Blade of Vendetta above my head, earning nervous looks.

"REVENGE! You have made an attempt to overthrow my Father, Vengeance, and have FAILED! By the Power granted to me by the Essence of Nemesis I smite you down!" I shouted earning whispers as the Demons and Hellions around me were shocked by what I had announced.

Power burst into life around me and I felt it judging me as it shifted through my memories. Receiving an approval from the power I swung my sword down at the Manor and channelled it.

Power erupted from Nemesis and shot towards the Manor from the Blade of Vendetta causing the building to shudder and implode.

"The Essence of Nemesis has spoken! Revenge is no more!" I roared so everyone could hear me "Vengeance is the Chosen of Nemesis and all who oppose him and fail will share the same fate as Revenge!"

Smirking again as everyone stared in shock I teleported away again.

I had a mission and I needed to get it done before my second-wind ran out and I crashed.


	23. Chapter 23

Following my instincts I appeared in my father's throne room, the first time I've ever entered it since only Ascended Demons could enter the fourth and third levels of Hell.

I saw Vengeance, a tall towering man with black curled hair and pure black eyes stand up from his throne as he stared at me.

"My son!" he shouted earning cheers from the Demons surrounding us.

A spiritual representation of Nemesis appeared in the throne room in front of my father and he started glowing.

He threw his arms out and his head back as he laughed darkly as his power levels increased as Revenge's power was added to his.

"Revenge broke the laws set in place by us before we left this world"Nemesis spoke to the entire room in an unearthly voice that sent shivers down everyone's backs "And as punishment the line of Revenge has been destroyed by my power, and its gifts given to Vengeance, my Chosen who acted in my stead and vanquished the Betrayers. So mote it be".

With a flash Nemesis vanished as my father lowered his arms and head to look at me "My son!" he repeated proudly "No one is more deserving of the fabled Blade of Vendetta than you!"

Startled whispers burst through the crowd of those watching at the mention of the legendary weapon.

"I could not be prouder of you than I am now my son" Vengeance announced striding towards me as I sunk to my knees in front of him.

"Rise my boy" Vengeance said softly tugging me up and pulling me to his chest as he hugged me in front of everyone "For your actions today I grant you this, a boon of thanks" he announced snapping me from my shock of actually being hugged by my father.

I felt power surging through me as I glowed.

"You have done me proud Drew" Vengeance said softly so only I could hear him "I feel content knowing that you will one day take my place as Nemesis' Chosen".

My eyes widened as I stared at my father as he gave me a small smile.

"Now I believe you need somewhere else to be" Vengeance said louder with a smug smirk as I felt myself being forcibly teleported from Hell.

LINEBREAK

I stumbled as I reappeared in my room.

I looked around in confusion "I need to be here?" I muttered.

A glowing light to my side caught my attention and I frowned at the glowing crystal ball on my bed.

"Didn't I shatter you?" I mumbled moving towards the bed.

I hesitated as the crystal ball flared as if in answer.

"Right" I muttered reaching out cautiously to poke it.

It felt like my father's aura so I should trust it, but better be safe than sorry.

And on the topic of sorry I better get on my bed before I collapse, I used a lot of energy today and to be perfectly honest I really fucking hurt.

"Drew"my father's voice said.

"I am aware that you are at odds with your soul mate at the moment"

I snorted, 'at odds with', right. I'm kind of disappointed in father for not having the balls to be blunt about it.

I've lost my soul mate.

There, sounds so much nicer and so much more correct.

"I don't know if my gift will help you. I understand next to nothing about humans, let alone Shapeshifters, and so my gift is based on an assumption and advice from Maria".

Naturally, I doubt father would even get me a gift without her advice.

He's an all-powerful ArchDemon and all but he's hopeless with kids, he had me after all.

"She seems to believe that it will go a long way towards strengthening your relationship, but that you need to make the first step and actually have a relationship again".

I frowned at that.

Since when was my father so friendly? Or fatherly? Where is the killer Hellhound as a test? Or the 'By the way, Assassins are after you, don't embarrass me'?

"I will summon you in a few days for a private audience, do not be late"

That's my father, I think I missed him, friendly dad was kind of creepy.

I yawned, feeling my jaw pop as I stressed my tired body.

Right, sleep.

I groaned as I collapsed onto my bed and attempted to slip under the blankets.

"And don't forget, you just Ascended during the final battle of a war that will go down in legend, you're likely to be exhausted"

"You said it" I mumbled before giving up and slipping into a tired sleep.

LINEBREAK

Waking slowly I groaned as the heat surrounding me moved away slightly.

Annoyed I rolled other and wrapped my arm around the heat and pulled it closer, resting my face on the warm fabric.

Yawning slowly I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion as my vision was filled with white fabric.

Clenching my hand I shuddered as I felt the skin beneath my hand quiver and flex.

Inhaling deeply I felt myself melting against the person I now recognised as Jake.

Jake's scent had never left my bed, not even during the three months since he had left me. I lifted Jake's shirt slightly and pressed my nose against his skin, inhaling his scent again.

For a moment I was planning on tucking myself up against Jake properly, but a slight nagging at the back of my mind told me to run.

My choice was made for me when I noticed a slightly pulsing glowing coming from the floor.

Slowly I climbed out of Jake's arms, ignoring the small whimper he made as he tried to pull me back in and slipped off the bed.

Spotting the crystal ball from yesterday was glowing I padded over to the door and waved my hand at it.

I jumped when the crystal ball shot towards me and smashed into my chest making me stumble back.

Quickly I darted out of my bedroom and into my office as the glow became constant.

"My Son" said my father's voice

"Two days have passed and it is time for you to return to me.  
We have much to discuss"

Wincing I placed the crystal ball down on the table of the room I used to call my office.

"Fucking War Room" I muttered darkly looking around at the scattered blueprints, battle plans, and alliance agreements.

Stalking forward I threw myself into my arm-chair and leaned my head back.

Cameron had died, a single slice of Harkness' blade had ended the life of the only Celestial I trusted with my life.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

He wasn't supposed to die, I was. I had it all planned, I would die and Cameron would have received the power boost that I willed him to get after my death and he would strike the final blow against the Reapers.

I should have died, that way I would have been known as the Nemesis Demon who led the Void Wars, and died fighting during the final battle.

Now I'm going to die because of the Darkness.

My eyes shot open.

I should have already died because of the Darkness. With a shudder I remembered the feeling that came over me at the same time I Ascended.

That was the Darkness, I know it was.

I pulled myself out of my chair, I needed a shower, some clean clothes, and food.

Then I was going to visit my father.

I needed answers.

LINBREAK

I blinked as I stared blankly into the mirror in my bathroom.

I knew the scar was a big one, but frankly I didn't think it was that big.

Slowly I reached my hand up to trace the long scar running down the left side of my face; curving from the middle of my hair line, through the very corner of the outside of my left eye, straight across my cheekbones and stopping at the end of my jaw bone.

I would need a proper excuse for it, car crash maybe, something like that would give a reason for all the other smaller scars littering my body.

As my eyes lowered I realised I would need another excuse.

My skeletal form was gone, and I was now slightly less muscular than Jake was when we first met, before he had another growth spurt.

I looked out the door of my bathroom to see Jake still lying on my bed.

I didn't know why he was there but for some reason I couldn't seem to care.

That scared me a little, for all my posturing before, I would have dropped everything and begged on my knees if Jake had told me that's what I needed to do to get him back.

I would have done all that and I never begged, but I would have just for him to smile at me again.

And now I didn't care.

I quickly turned and grabbed the clothes I had set out and started pulling them on.

I had more than a few questions for my father, and he no doubt has more than a few publicity stunts for me.

I teleported directly into my father's throne room again.

My eyes locked onto my father's all the surrounding Demons went quiet. I watched as my father stood and slowly walked towards me.

"My Son"

I bowed instinctively to him "Father".

"Come, we have much to discuss" Vengeance said coldly, before bursting into black and dark blue flames and vanishing.

Rolling my eyes at the dramatics I called on my own Hellfire before teleporting after him.

Vengeance smirked as I appeared before him "You learn quickly" he praised "And you have the same flair for dramatics as I do".

I shrugged and followed him through the surprisingly small apartment, "They think that my travelling through fire is a sign of how powerful I am" he explained before pausing to look at me "And now only two people know how to do it, keep it that way" he ordered.

"This is the third time I have seen you with my own two eyes" Vengeance said softly "The second being when you returned to me two days ago, and the first when you were born".

I blinked in shock at the warm words as Vengeance smiled softly.

"This is the side of me that only you and Maria have seen" Vengeance admitted leading me to a worn looking arm chair and pushing me into it lightly.

I sighed as I sank into it, feeling it mould to my body like it was made for me.

"Before I became Vengeance" he said slowly studying me again "I was a simple non-Ascended, a half-demon, not worthy of my own father's attention as he toed the line in showering his eldest sons in gifts".

I watched as he sank into an arm chair opposite mine and relaxed into it.

I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or not. Vengeance was nothing like I had expected.

"When I finally Ascended, I had Ascended first out of all my brothers and sisters" he explained "My father was furious, and as punishment, he hunted down the only person who could ever love me and fed their soul to the Beast".

I stiffened at that, suddenly feeling lucky that my father had send me to my soul mate instead of having Jake's soul lost for all eternity like his father did to him.

"As such, I never got to feel love, or have children of my own" Vengeance continued "But then my brothers decided to show me the 'error' of my ways and attempted to kill me" I watched a bloodthirsty grin appear on his face "I fed their souls to the Beast".

I flinched, he wouldn't send the only Ascended Child of Vengeance to the Beast would he?

"When I discovered my father had encouraged them I turned on him and I struck him down. I looked into his eyes and informed him that this was revenge for how he treated me, and for what he had done to the only one I could love. He was so impressed he made me his Heir moments before he died, and thus, I became Vengeance. And as Vengeance I could finally have one of the things I desired above all, a Son".

I sat there shocked, my father had taken the role of Vengeance like that? Somehow that sounds so very believable.

Vengeance leaned forward so he could see me better "And you" he continued "When those Reapers attacked you in the courtyard, you killed them so they wouldn't follow you to Jake, don't deny it. When the Reapers injured you, you made their deaths slow and painful, because if they could almost kill you then Jake would stand no chance. When they cost you your Soul Mate, you hunted them down and led a war of a scale not seen in the Seven Levels of Hell for centuries and obliterated them!"

He leaned back, sending me a fond and proud smile.

"I could have made you my Heir for your part in the aptly named 'Void War', but I won't. Genocide, for that is what it was, doesn't interest me. I am proud of your skills and ability to fight, but that is not me. The fact that you did it all in the name of getting revenge however does interest me, but it still doesn't make me want to make you my Heir. But when I discovered that you did all that for your Soul Mate" he said slowly "You made me the proudest father the realms has ever known. For what you did for your Soul Mate and for what we both know you were planning on doing, I make you my Heir".

I winced and looked down "I don't have a Soul Mate" I said softly.

"Yes you do" Vengeance corrected "Your plan was to give yourself to the Beast, destroy your soul and allow Jake's to be mated to another. You never got to that, you Ascended and the Darkness was overpowered by the pure power of you Ascension. Now you have time to get Jake back".

"I can't" I said softly.

I saw Vengeance stiffening in front of me "Explain" he ordered coldly.

I shifted nervously in my seat "Harkness almost killed him" I admitted "And I Ascended at the same time the Darkness took me, and now he's just Jake; a guy I really like in an extremely platonic manner" I sighed deflating slightly.

For the first time since I figured it out I said it aloud "He's no longer my Soul Mate".


	24. Chapter 24

I looked up at Vengeance slowly, seeing the face of rage I was expecting.

A blast of power shattered the arm chair I was sitting in and slammed me into the wall and held me there.

"You dare?" Vengeance snarled "After everything you've done in his name you DARE to give up on him like this?"

I winced as his power rushed over me.

"And you think that I would allow you do to so?" Vengeance added "One thing that I have never approved of is targeting a person's Soul Mate!"

"A Soul Mate is beyond Vengeance!" he roared "They are sacred! I would never allow one of my own to walk away from their Soul Mate! Especially not my son and Heir!"

"I have no choice!" I exclaimed "I felt the bond break when I Ascended and when we locked eyes afterwards nothing happened!"

I gasped as Vengeance released his power on me and I fell to the floor.

"Get out" Vengeance ordered looking at me in disappointment "I cannot see your face right now, simply looking at you makes me want to kill something"

Hiding my wince I teleported away, appearing in my office with a flash of light.

Rolling from my kneeling position onto my back I looked up at the ceiling, pretending I couldn't feel the tear rolling down the side of my face.

I remembered Jake's presence when I woke this morning. Surely he could sense that we were no longer bound together?

I slowly made my way to my feet and rubbed at my face, trying to remove all traces of tears.

I quickly headed to my bedroom to be met with an empty bed, drooping slightly I stepped closer and spotted a single piece of paper on my pillow.

Hope filled me as I darted forward and snatched it up.

"Drew

I came by last night to see if you were alright since you seemed pretty banged up when you came through that mirror and you were having a nightmare. I couldn't leave you like that after what you did for me and as you know I fell asleep.

I'm sorry, but please don't get your hopes up about us getting back together, I don't know why or how but you're no longer my Imprint"

I winced at Jake's blatant dismissal of our broken bond.

Couldn't he have at least worded it in a less painful way?

"I don't really not what else I can do other than wish you luck in life and that I hope you find someone better for you, it was really nice knowing you.

Jake".

I scowled and incinerated the note.

That bastard!

"I hope you find someone better for you?" I repeated aloud angrily.

"Arsehole" I snapped.

I jumped slightly as someone knocked on the door. Still scowling and grumbling under my breath I headed down the stairs to answer the door.

My eyebrows shot up against my will as I threw open the door to find two of my least favourite people in Washington standing there.

"What?" I demanded annoyed.

Bella shifted awkwardly as Edward glared at me.

"I wanted to say thank you" Bella finally blurted "You killed that vampire who was going to kill me".

I nodded "He said he was going to drain you dry after he was done with me" I admitted "Since I hadn't seen him since I incinerated his friend I assumed he was going to drain you instead".

"You killed Laurent?" Edward demanded shocked.

"His name was Laurent?" I asked before shrugging "I just called him Blondie in my mind".

"His name was James" Bella corrected "Laurent was, well he was the er".

"Brown one?" I asked bluntly.

Bella grimaced but nodded "I didn't know how else to describe him" she mumbled.

"You incinerated him?" Edward asked rudely "How?"

I raised my eyebrow at him before calling on my Hellfire and making him leap backwards "Hellfire" I said with a smirk "Only the powerful Demons get it".

"You're a demon?" Bella asked shocked.

"You mean the Vamp didn't tell you?" I asked amused watching as Bella turned to glare at Edward.

"No, he didn't" she confirmed "I knew you weren't human" she admitted "It's pretty obvious when I see someone throwing fire and turning into something terrifying".

I snorted "Might be a bit of a give-away" I agreed.

Bella shifted awkwardly again "Can I just ask?" she started "But what is going to happen between you and Jake?"

I felt myself stiffen instantly "Nothing" I snapped stepping back to slam the door in her face.

"Wait! Why not? You're his Imprint!" Bella exclaimed before I could close the door.

"I was his Imprint" I corrected "Just like he was my Soul Mate".

"What do you mean 'was'?" Edward demanded "You don't just change Mates".

My jaw tightened "You do when you no longer have a soul" I admitted "Since my bond with Jake wasn't consummated I lost my soul when I Ascended" I explained annoyed before pausing to shrug "That's my opinion at least, some people believe a consummation is just a declaration of mutual love" I added.

"You don't have a soul?" Bella asked shocked.

"What part of Demon didn't you get?" I snapped "A half-demon has a soul, but an Ascended Demon generally doesn't".

Before either could speak I slammed the door shut and stalked towards the stairs again.

There were some spellbooks I could now read and I needed the distraction that learning new spells could give me.

Maybe I should move to Seattle, it was far enough away that I wouldn't have to deal with anyone from Forks too often and I would be back in the city.

I sighed as I returned to my office, I would think about that later, for now I wanted to distract myself from everything.

LINEBREAK

I threw myself onto the couch in my new house with a groan.

I had reapplied to a private school nearby and set everything up on the same day I had finished moving everything in.

And by moving everything in I mean almost all my furniture was parked in my living room waiting for me to magically shrink it and move it to its new room.

A knock on the door made me groan again and I dragged myself from the couch and stumbled towards the door.

Opening the door I suddenly figured out what my father meant by wanting to kill something when he looked at my face.

"You found me then?" I asked annoyed before turning and stalking back into the living room.

"You left" Bella snapped as she followed me in.

"I did?" I asked sarcastically "Really? I didn't notice".

I looked over at Bella in time to see her glaring at me as the rest of the Cullens filed into the living room.

"And not only did you follow me but you brought them with you!" I exclaimed "Now my house is going to smell of Vampire for weeks!"

"You deserve it" Bella snapped again "After you, you left!" she repeated.

I glanced at her before snapping my fingers making the dining room table and chairs all shrink down to miniature size.

"That I did" I confirmed again "And why does that bother you so much?" I asked as I picked up the furniture as she stared in shock.

"Because you ran away!" Bella declared.

"Really?" I asked over my shoulder as I moved through to the dining room "And what did I run away from I wonder".

"You ran away from your relationship with Jake!" Bella yelled as she followed me "It's only been a week since what happened, give it time!"

"What relationship with Jake?" I demanded "I have no relationship with Jake to improve with time".

"Because you're too scared to even look at him!" Bella said angrily "You walked right past him with even looking in his direction!"

"And why would I want to?" I asked annoyed "He's just an attractive face to me now".

Bella flinched back at my words and I saw the Cullens all freeze.

"You're Soul Mates!" Esme exclaimed shocked "He's your other half!"

I snorted and shook my head "What a naughty boy Edward" I scolded smirking at the bronze haired vampire "Keeping secrets again are we?"

"What does he mean? Edward?" Esme asked looking at her 'son'.

"I mean that it's impossible to have a soul mate when you don't have a soul" I answered for Edward "And since I no longer have a soul Jake can't be my Soul Mate, it's quite simple actually".

I smirked as the Cullens stood there shocked as Bella glared at Edward.

"That doesn't matter though" Esme argued hopefully "You still love each other".

I raised my eyebrow "Do we?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't" Jasper whispered "I only feel hatred. Hatred and anger".

"Bingo" I said amused "I'm a Soulless Demon. How can I love? How can I feel anything bar hate or anger?"

I smirked again as they all stood there silently.

"Now if you don't mind I'm planning on going for a run" I lied "So if you could all get the hell out of my house".

The Cullens obeyed me and quickly filed out as Bella stood there.

"You're lying" Bella declared "I know you are".

I raised my eyebrow at her and stepped up to her and whispered in her ear "You're right, I'm not going for a run. I'm actually going to Hell so I can kill something".

Bella paled and stumbled back "I meant about Jake" she corrected "You still love him".

I sighed "I wish I was" I admitted "But you can just look at either of us for proof. Last time I saw him he was fine. I wish I still could love him, because I've never met anyone more deserving of love than him. I truly hope he's happy, but if we were still together then neither of us would be".

Bella tightened her jaw and raised her chin "You're wrong, and I'll prove it" she declared before spinning around and storming out of the house.

Glaring at the last place I had seen her I clenched my fist and spun around punching the wall. Pulling my arm out of the hole my fist made I flicked my fingers at the wall, repairing it easily.

I looked around the room blankly, I wasn't in the mood to unpack anymore.

Cracking my neck I decided my earlier idea was a good one, killing something should definitely put me back into a good mood.

LINEBREAK

I paused and glared up at the ceiling as I heard Maria's voice calling for me.

Turning to face her I raised my eyebrow and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry Drew" Maria apologized "But your father has banished you to Earth for a while".

I stiffened and clenched my jaw.

"Fine" I spat out turning away from her.

"Drew" Maria quickly called before I could move too far away "You've still got a pack of Hellhounds you could run around with" she suggested.

"Why would I want to run with them?" I demanded.

Maria looked confused "You mean your father didn't explain?" she asked slowly.

I exhaled sharply "Would I be asking stupid questions if he had?" I demanded angrily.

"Yes" Maria deadpanned "I know you well enough to tell you that you would be".

I glared at her, tempted to just incinerate her.

"The 'Boon' your father gave you" Maria said in explanation "Didn't he tell you what it was?"

"He said it was to help my relationship with Jake and left it at that" I snapped.

Maria rolled her eyes "Of course he would" she muttered "Come with me, I'll explain it for you on the way back to your rooms".

I shook my head "It doesn't matter" I argued "Jake and I have no relationship anymore"

"I know" Maria admitted "But this will help you get him back".

"It won't" I denied "I Ascended" I reminded her.

"So did my father" Maria said dismissively "But he and my mother stayed together".

"Jake and I had already split up before I Ascended" I argued.

Maria hesitated and looked at me "But you still loved each other, and that should be enough".

"It wasn't" I muttered "I lost him and my soul, that's why father is angry with me".

Maria looked torn "Come with me" she said gesturing "I'll still tell you about the boon, you can still use it without him".

I eyed her in confusion before sighing and shrugging, walking forward into step with her.

"It can't hurt" I mumbled in explanation "So, what 'gift' did my father give me?"


	25. Chapter 25

The first thing I did when reappearing in my house was head for the unpacked boxes and search for a map.

I could get to the Sequim Bay State Park in two hours.

Nodding to myself I grabbed my keys and darted out of the house.

Jumping into the jeep I quickly pulled out of my driveway and hit the road.

My father's gift may not help me get Jake back, but I could definitely enjoy myself with it.

I quickly parked the jeep and slid out, looking around.

I counted myself lucky that I had found this small track on a side road, I would have hated to have had to park in an actual car park.

Somebody would have been suspicious of me disappearing into the forest.

Maria said I would have to imagine how it must feel running through the forest as a wolf, wind rushing through his fur, leaves crackling under his paws.

Of course, I had no idea how I would do that.

Deciding to trust my instincts I started running.

I imagined how I felt with the wind rushing through my hair when driving in Mom's old topless car, and decided that if I was a wolf then I would feel the same thing only magnified.

How was I going to tell what leaves under my paws felt like though? I've never had paws so I've never had to think about it like that.

I almost stumbled when a large black Hellhound rippled into being beside me, matching my stride.

Images flashed through my mind.

I was smug to know I was right about the feeling of wind, and curious about how the leaves would feel.

I was so caught up in this I didn't notice my skin bubbling.

This time I didn't stumble when another Hellhound joined us, followed by another and another.

I frowned as I recognised them as part of the pack that Hunter used to lead.

{Alpha}

I shook my head as multiple voices chanted that word repetitively in my mind.

Speeding up I relished the feeling of the wind rushing through my fur as my paws flew across the ground easily.

Glancing down momentarily at the pitch black fur covering my paws I looked back up before looking back down shocked as I tried to stop instantly.

Yelping as my legs locked and I tripped, my paws flailing as I bounced across the ground before rolling to a stop.

{Alpha?} A series of voices asked as I lay there staring at my furry body.

Scrambling to my feet, er paws, I watched as the six Hellhounds gathered around me. I blinked as I realised I was looking down on them, I seemed to be bigger than them, so maybe a similar size to the Shapeshifters.

Shaking my head I looked around for the sun and started running again, the Hellhound pack, er MY pack following.

{Where is water?} I asked instinctively across the Pack mind-link.

Instantly I received multiple mental images and directions to the nearby creek.

Following them easily I slowed to a stop and nervously approached the water, taking a deep breath I looked into the water and froze.

Dark Blue eyes looked out of a black furred face.

I was a wolf.

My father turned me into a wolf? Explains his confusion about whether or not the gift would be useful or not to my relationship.

I watched sadly as my ears flattened against my skull, feeling my tail drooping and hanging between my legs.

This would have been such an amazing gift if I still had the possibility of getting Jake back.

{Mate}

I glanced over at the waiting Hellhounds who were sending me assurances that I would find my Mate again one day.

I was tempted to roll my eyes at that, it wouldn't happen.

I only had one Mate, and I lost him. Getting a second Mate is impossible, and even if it could happen the chances it would happen to me are very improbable.

More improbable than a Demonic Shapeshifting Wolf becoming the Alpha to a pack of Hellhounds that is.

Watching the water flowing I turned to go against it, running towards the mountains as the Hellhounds behind me leapt to their feet eager to run.

Finding myself surprisingly eager to run as well I leapt forward and started sprinting, happily loosing myself to the sensations of the wind rushing through my fur.

{Let's run} I ordered the Hellhounds.

The unanimous agreement from the Hounds made me grin as we darted between the trees, eerie howls ringing through the air.

LINEBREAK

"I don't know what you want from me Maria" I snapped as Maria rolled her eyes.

"Your father wants you to find a new right hand man" Maria explained as she followed me through to the kitchen "He has a list of possible Demons you should consider".

I sighed and turned to her, snatching the file from her hand and throwing it down on the kitchen bench, taking a seat and pulling it towards me.

"Hate him, hate him, hate him, killed him, he tried to kill me" I muttered chucking aside each individual file.

"You can't have pissed that many people off" Maria said shaking her head.

"I didn't" I admitted absently "But Father didn't bother keeping it a secret that I'm a disappointment, people are assuming that I destroyed an entire species because I was trying to rebel against my father" I explained.

"So is there no one who you can trust to do the job?" Maria asked slowly.

I was about to shake my head when I reached the next file "Her" I ordered shoving the file at her "She's obsessed with me but in a good way".

"How can there be a good way?" Maria asked confused as I slipped past her to the fridge and pulled out a beer "And no drinking, you just turned 18 but you're not mature enough" she added taking the beer from me.

"You're not my mother" I pointed out snatching the beer back.

"No, your mother is dead" Maria deadpanned "And until you get adopted I'm your sitter".

I glared at her as she took the bottle back and shattered it casually in her fist before vanishing the remains.

"And how is she obsessed with you in a good way?" Maria added quickly scanning the file.

Rolling my eyes I opened the fridge again and pulled out a bottle of soda and turned back to her as I opened it "Easily" I said with a shrug "She's not attracted to me. She's not interested in my power; magical, demonic, or otherwise. She simply seeks to be allied to me. The eldest son of Vengeance and the eldest Daughter of Lust were the two people that no-one messed with at the Academy, she's scratch my back and I'll scratch hers" I explained "In a totally non-sexual way, I'm gay and she's a whore" I added.

Maria eyed me for a moment before nodding "I'll contact her, see if she's still interested" she finally said.

"She will be" I assured her as Maria turned to leave "And she will try get you into bed with her".

"I may just let her" Maria called over her shoulder as she went into my office and teleported away.

I blinked slowly "I grew up with her, how did I not see that?" I muttered to myself.

Shaking my head I finished the soda and dropped the bottle in the bin before I wandered through the house until I reached my bedroom and sighed as I eyed the sheets.

"Screw this I'm going shopping" I exclaimed tugging the sheets off the bed and incinerated them. "This is the last time I let Miranda do my shopping for me" I promised.

"Miranda is dead" I remembered hesitating "Crap, whose going to do my shopping for me?"

Snorting in amusement I tugged on a jacket and summoned my keys from across the room and locked up.

LINBREAK

"Oh my god! Drew?"

I looked up from the book I was looking at to see Jessica and Angela standing in front of me while Bella was waiting in the distance.

"What happened to you Drew?" Jessica demanded "We actually thought you were dead!"

I glanced over to Bella "Bella knew where I was" I told them.

"Oh we know that" Jessica said waving her hand "I mean before that" she corrected "You and Jacob broke up and you just vanished".

"Well what do you know?" I asked, not wanting to mess up a good excuse.

"Nothing" Angela said annoyed "I would have thought you would have at least told your friends" she added.

"I don't know anything either" Jessica admitted "Just that it was something to do with your father".

I nodded "It was" I confirmed, not exactly lying. "He didn't approve, apparently the heir to Nemesis Weapons needed a strong partner, not someone like Jake. I got too much work and had to leave Forks for a while. Jake didn't appreciate me choosing work over him though and we broke up".

"Really? That sucks!" Jessica exclaimed noisily "Do you still like him though?" she asked her eyes glancing behind me.

I raised my eyebrow at her, having to remind myself that she was human.

Unlike a Demon Jessica couldn't smell it when a familiar earthy, oily, wolfish scent approaches from behind.

"Naturally" I admitted "He was my first love".

"Was?" Angela asked glancing behind me as well.

I rolled my eyes "He dumped me" I said bluntly "So naturally I moved on. Now if you'll excuse me ladies, Jake".

With that I moved past Angela and nodded to Bella as I reached the cashier and bought the book.

"He still loves you" Bella whispered.

I glanced at her as she moved to stand beside me and nodded "He may" I said slowly "But I can't".

Ignoring Jake's eyes on me I turned and left the building, waiting till I was around the corner to break into a run for my jeep.

Shopping could wait for another day, I needed to find myself again.

Time for a run it seemed.

LINEBREAK

I trotted out of the forest and froze when I saw a familiar blonde woman leaning against my jeep as she talked rapidly on her phone.

I settled down to wait for her to finish her conversation and notice me.

When she did I stood and padded over to her pausing in front of her.

"Long time no see Drew" Sonya said with a fond smile "You're looking good".

I shifted back into human form as I rolled my eyes "And you're looking even more beautiful" I admitted honestly.

Sonya had really developed since I had last seen her, her blonde hair had been cut short and her… assets… had grown again. She definitely knew she had a good body and wasn't afraid to show it.

Sonya's smile grew as she checked me out "You've grown" she said approvingly "You sure I can't be your exception?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry Love" I denied with a smirk "You just have to accept your allure isn't that strong".

Sonya swatted my naked shoulder "Or I just have to accept that you aren't available" she corrected before picking up a sports bag from the ground "Will I at least get to meet the man who stole your heart?" she asked hopefully.

I stiffened "I don't know what you're talking about" I snapped quickly dressing.

Sonya rolled her eyes as she opened my jeep door and slipped into the passenger seat "Of course you don't" she said nodding "You can trust me. Well no you can't" she corrected instantly "But I will keep everything you say a secret".

Hesitating before I slid into the driver's seat I started up the jeep and sighed "What do you know about my father's exiling of me?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said annoyed "He didn't even announce it formally, it was all very hush hush. There are theories of course, but nothing concrete".

"I lost my soul mate" I admitted.

"Not true, I can sense it" Sonya corrected.

"It's true" I snapped annoyed "I felt the Darkness claiming me as I Ascended. I've even done some tests, I have no soul".

Sonya frowned as she studied me "Impossible" she finally said "But then you say you were hit by the Darkness and your Ascension at the same time?" she asked. "Something like that would explain why I'm getting such confusing readings from you".

I glanced at her curiously as I started up the jeep.

I would trust anything Sonya said about matters of the heart, as a Demon of Love she knows what she's talking about.

"What are you reading?" I asked slowly.

"You are right" she confirmed "You have no Soul".

I winced as she raised her hand to stop me from talking.

"Which is why it should be completely impossible for you to have a Soul Mate"


	26. Chapter 26

Books » Twilight » Midnight Hellfire  
Author: AgentFiyeroSummers   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 48 - Published: 08-31-13 - Updated: 10-01-13 id:9646306  
I don't own Twilight.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence.

"Demonic Language" – "Text/Book/Note/Phone"

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" Vengeance yelled "You cannot have no soul and still have a soul mate! You lost your soul and thus your soul mate!"

"That is generally how it works" Lust agreed smoothly making me twitch as I felt her allure rushing over me.

Gay or not, Lust was still Lust. And Lust was powerful, I may not have felt anything for her but I still felt the need to hunt someone down and screw them until I passed out.

I grimaced and shook my head as an image of Jake flashed through my mind making me shiver.

"However" Lust continued "The Darkness also makes you go insane, an insanity that one cannot be brought back from. And young Drew here still has a tether to sanity, he still has one thing that can bring him back"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Vengeance roared making myself and Sonya flinch.

"Oh keep your voice down" Lust scolded absently as she adjusted her nearly transparent silk gown "Just because something is impossible doesn't mean it can't happen".

Sonya and I exchanged confused looks as Vengeance paused to think about Lust's words.

"This is nothing to do with that" Vengeance finally snapped "Tartarus was a special case, my son is NOT Tartarus".

"Tartarus was a special case?" Lust repeated with a silky chuckle "You forget dear Vengeance, what about Drakon? Or Reaper? Reaper in particular in fact… I'm sure you remember Reaper's ability, forcing someone to Ascend by"

"I know!" Vengeance snapped "He doesn't need to know that however" he ordered glancing at me.

"Spoilsport" Lust muttered rolling her eyes before turning to me "Why are you so fixed on keeping it from him I wonder? Surely it can't just be because you wish him to take your place".

I frowned as Vengeance glared at her stepping in between us "He is my son" Vengeance snapped "I want what is best for him".

"But by not telling him you will end up hurting them both!" Lust snarled leaping to her feet.

Sonya and I stumbled back against the wall as Lust's features shifted from the easily most beautiful woman in the universe to a dangerously beautiful demon.

"Unless you plan on giving your soul to the Beast then it will happen, whether you want it to or not" Lust continued before spinning around to fix her dark purple eyes on me.

"Drew Karson, when you Ascended you lost your soul" she explained ignoring my father's roar of protest "But you gained a new one".

I stared at her in shock as she started walking towards me "One does not lose their soul in a heartbeat, it is a slow process. One you know well methinks." She continued "And once your old soul is gone your new one will take it's place and you will find that soul's mate".

"You go too far!" Vengeance growled.

Lust turned to him, her gown floating like it was being blown by an invisible wind.

"As do you" Lust said darkly "You know the Old Laws, and yet you ignore them as easily as Revenge did. The boy has only one life time left, he needs to enjoy it before he Ascends once more".

"Ascends once more?" I blurted "What do you mean? And what do you mean I have one life time left?"

Lust smirked as she looked at me "A Demon's body is not made to host an ArchDemon's soul" she said bluntly "You will die eventually, and when you do your soul will be lost forever. Reaper's soul was sentenced to the Beast for his part in the plot against your father, and as such when you die it shall be your mind that accompanies the soul to the Beast".

I stared at her in shock before turning to look at my father who looked like he wanted to kill Lust.

"No" I mumbled shaking my head "No".

Shrugging of Sonya's hand on my shoulder I teleported away, appearing in a darkening forest.

Without removing my clothes I shifted, ignoring the sound of them tearing as I became a wolf.

Leaping forward into a run I ignored the questioning thoughts of my Hellhound pack members as I darted through the trees.

Bursting into a clearing I hesitated as I recognised the rock in the middle of the clearing as the one in Forks.

Why had I teleported here? Why Forks?

This was the last place I wanted to be.

Growling to myself as I slowed to a trot I looked around getting my bearings.

My ears shot up as my body stiffened when a familiar scent reached my nose. Without thinking I started following the scent, ignoring the other scents interlapping it.

The sound of a car nearby snapped me from my daze, reminding me that I was in the Forks side of the state park.

Slowly I approached where I heard the car and blinked in shock as I realised that I was standing outside the La Push School.

Inhaling deeply I smelt Jake's scent covering the school, easily picking it apart from the rest of the shifters.

What if Sonya and Lust were right? What if I did have another Soul Mate out there?

I felt my stomach cramping at the very thought.

I didn't want him, I would give up all ties to humanity and move to Hell for good. With my father's approval or not.

I stood and shook my fur.

I had promised myself I was over Jake, and yet the moment I find out I had another soul mate he's the only thing I can think of.

I had even blanked out as I chased his scent around for a while.

I shook my head this time, when had I managed to convince myself that I was broken beyond repair?

I could be repaired, if I found my soul mate then I could repair the hole that Jake left.

Not that I blame him for leaving though, I've been over all my memories and am still shocked that Jake stayed with me for that long.

At least I know why some of the pack didn't like me, I had been slowly bringing Jake down out entire relationship, I didn't like something so I would change it.

I snorted and sat back down, when did I stop being such an idiot? When did I stop being such a fool?

When Jake left me or when I killed Miranda?

Pain flared through me as I recalled waking up and remembering killing Miranda in a haze-covered memory, a memory so easily dismissed as a dream until I saw the pile of ash where she once stood.

A moment of weakness.

To be honest with myself, my ego and belief that I would be fine from the madness was what made me weak to it, my ego directly led to me killing Miranda.

I threw my head back and howled, finally able to mourn my sister.

A loud answering howl caught my attention making my head snap around.

Swearing loudly, a sound that made me pause as a series of strangled yips and barks burst from my mouth, I turned and broke into a run.

According to my Hellhounds my scent was still changing rapidly, which was good because I knew that if the Pack knew who I was they wouldn't hesitate to attack me.

I burst through a bush and collided with a short grey wolf. Yipping an apology to Leah I scrambled to my paws and kept running.

Leah's howls sounded from behind me as she chased me.

Annoyed at my inability to shake Leah I knew I would have to stand and fight.

Heading back towards the clearing the only warning I received was the bleach-like scent before I shot past a startled Jasper.

Moments later I could hear the crashing of Jasper sprinting after me as I darted through the forest.

Angry at myself as I heard the sounds of the other vampires joining the chase I started running faster, knowing that I was barely capable of outrunning either the vampires or Shapeshifters.

A flash of grey appeared beside me and I glanced over quickly to see that Leah was coming up alongside me.

Leah growled before leaping to the side at me, I leapt over her only for a flash of blue to collide with me before I could land again.

Snarling as Jasper and I bounced to the side and burst into the clearing I rolled to my feet and tried to keep running.

I skidded to a stop as Jasper ran in front of me before I could build up the speed I needed.

I growled again as Alice and Emmett sprinted into the clearing followed by Leah.

Jasper's eyes narrowed as he stared at me and Alice frowned.

"I can see flashes" Alice murmured as the rest of the Shapeshifters entered the clearing.

A large black wolf quickly darted forward and got between me and the rest of the Pack.

For a brief moment I felt smug that even though the other wolf's fur was black it wasn't as pure or shiny as mine. Recognising the black wolf as Sam I quickly glanced over the other wolves, my mind instantly linking each wolf to their human form. My disappointment at Jake's absence was short lived as Sam started snarling.

My wolfish instincts rose up as Sam attempted to demand submission from me as he tried pulling my mind into his Pack link.

I submit to no one.

Snarling back I raised myself to my full height, smirking in the only way a wolf can as Sam realised I was bigger than he was.

Shrugging off his failed tries at making me join his pack I growled darkly at him

Moving instantly as Sam shifted his weight, I absently noted that the Pack and the Vampires had stepped back, giving us the room we needed as we started circling each other.

{SUBMIT!} Sam's voice screamed, sounding like he was shouting to be heard through water {I AM ALPHA!}

Briefly I was confused that he didn't seem to care about who I was, only that I would obey him.

{I am Alpha}I snapped back {I submit to none}.

Shaking my head as I only sensed confusion coming from Sam as I remembered that I was speaking Demonic, something he had never heard before and so had no idea what I was saying.

{SUBMIT!} Sam ordered, trying even harder to enforce his right of Alpha over me.

{Make me} I dared, noticing the surrounding wolves all looking shocked and confused, followed quickly by the vampires as Edward joined them and started translating wolves thoughts.

Snarling Sam leapt at me.

I lunged forward as well, colliding with Sam in the air before we fell to the ground our teeth flashing as we attempted to force the other onto his back.

As we broke apart we started circling again.

Sam charged making me dart to the side and back in, dodging his teeth and sinking my own into his shoulder blade.

Sam yelped and threw me off.

Lunging forward again as he spun to meet me I felt his teeth latch onto my foreleg and mine clamped around the back of his neck.

Sam clenched his jaws, threatening to break my leg making me whimper softly. I tightened my jaws and he froze, getting my message loud and clear.

I have your neck, I clamp my jaws shut and you're either dead or paralyzed, I win either way

Sam slowly let go of my foreleg and allowed himself to be pushed to the ground.

Foot, er, Pawsteps burst from beside me before I was thrown off Sam.

Leaping to my feet I snarled at Jared for interrupting an Alpha challenge. Sam spun and snapped at him. I could hear Sam's voice screaming at him faintly for breaking Pack rules and getting involved.

Jared ignored him and leapt for me, only for a brown streak to knock him to the ground.

I stood stiffly as I watched a heart-breakingly familiar russet furred wolf staring Jared down as Sam backed away slightly.

Jake swung his head around to stare at Sam as Jared lay down and rolled over only to be ignored. Part of me winced at Jake's blatant sign of disapproval towards Jared as Jake forced Sam to stand down.

{I am Alpha Sam} Jake's voice snarled {You seem to keep forgetting that. You do not have the right to allow others into MY pack}

Before I could do anything Jake turned around to look at me and we froze as chocolate brown eyes locked onto midnight blue.

Warmth filled me as I felt the world shifting beneath me. My pack link to the Hellhounds snapped closed as another link opened between myself and the pack.

Desperately I clung to the link, finding Jake through it easily, feeling like it was the only thing keeping me on the ground.

All the feelings I had for Jake before I Ascended and lost my soul came rushing back as I felt shock coming across the pack mind.

Stumbling forward slightly as Jake took a step forward we slowly approached each other, finally pausing a few feet away from each other.

Jake had Imprinted on me again.

And I had Imprinted on Jake.


End file.
